ZAGR
by Bat13SJx
Summary: Instantly, you already know what the story is going to be about. Zim, Dib, Tak, and Gaz are older and go to High Skool. Zim falls in love with Gaz and tries to be with her. Tak and Dib join forces and try to stop the romance (some D.A.T.R. as well). Action, Romance, Betrayal, Changes and Dark pasts are revealed. Hope you enjoy.
1. High Skool

**I started this story back when i was in 6th grade. I havent been able to work on it because school and other things got in front of me. This was an idea I have been thinking about for a long time, and now, I am going to try and work on it. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1. thank you and have a nice day :)**

* * *

It starts off as a gray, gloomy, wet day. As Zim walked out of his green colored house, he noticed there were a lot of puddles scattered all over the sidewalk. He frowned "Do you really think that can stop the all mighty ZIM?!" He yelled to the sky in his strange, obnoxious voice, he then looked to the left, then to his right, before pushing the button on the back of his PAK. Four, mechanical spider legs came out and lifted him higher into the air.

_Something strange happened to Zim. In a strange phenomenal reason, he has grown. He was now 5 feet 6 inches._

Zim hasn't noticed his growth spurt...yet. The alien controlled his robot spider legs to walk him to school. Zim wore his usual unknown material clothes, which was a red long shirt with black stripes. He also wore long black gloves with straps, and black tights with black boots with black straps and zippers. At the toe of the boots was a shiny, silvery metal that came out like sharp beaks. His black, glossy wig shimmered, and his human eyed contacts darted this way and that in deep blue streaks. He carefully moved over "acid" puddles and dodged the dripping trees as he made his way to the skool.

* * *

_High Skool..._

Dib and Gaz were already sitting in the front of the High Skool. Dib blabbed on and on, how he was so close in revealing that Zim was an alien. Gaz ignored him while she played her videogame: Game Slave 2.

She was on the final level, and so close to see what she will be up against when she defeats The Zombie- King Pig. Dib and Zim were already Sophomores, and Gaz was a Freshman. It has already been three weeks since they all have started skool.

Gaz wore a new black dress since she had grown out of her old one, except this one had a jagged effect on the bottom of the dress. She had gray and striped arm sleeves that revealed her pale shoulders. She wore black gloves with the fingers cut off. She wore red and black striped tights and wore combat boots with straps, silver buckles, and zippers, and was steel toed. On the sides had a little silver skull. At the bottom of the boots had two inch, long, sharp, silver, metal teeth. Her skull necklace glimmered around her neck and had an evil look on its cold, pale face.

Dib wore a long black coat with buckles and zippers, which made him look more like a professional paranormal investigator. He wore long thick blue gloves with a zipper down the end, and on the back of the gloves were emblazed symbols, which was his known symbol: the not so sure face. He also wore the same shirt with the same symbol. . He wore black pants with zippered pockets and hard buckled black and blue combat boots, which were also steel toed. His signature black, shiny, hair was slicked back, just like his father Professor Membrane, (who was now a cyborg from that chemical accident which almost killed him, but still works in the lab).

Dib pushed his round glasses to the bridge of his nose as he scanned the area for Zim. He narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw something, but then shook his head. He turned to his sister Gaz, who was deeply into her game, completely unaware of the droned atmosphere around her.

...

Zim arrived at the skool. He hid behind a nearby tree and pushed the back of his PAK again. The spider legs go back into their home. With that, Zim stepped out from behind the tree and casually walked to the steps leading up to the skool. Suddenly he spotted Dib and his sister. He glared at them with his menacing looking green face as he headed toward them. "Hello Dib-Pork and female Dib!" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Hope you enjoy High Skool well Dib, because I have something planned for you and your monkey-sister, yes…ENJOY IT WELL!" he screamed and started laughing in his usual maniac way.

Dib glared at him then stood up from where he was sitting

"You will never defeat me Zim! Or my sister!" and then kicked a puddle of water that was near his foot in Zim's direction.

In slow motion the water came at Zim. Zim,( in slow motion) stopped laughing. His grin evaporated away into a shocked, scared face. His voice warped, and very low as he screamed, "Noooooooooooooo!" The wave of "acid" water rose up.

A few drops of water splashed on his red shirt. The drops started burning through his clothes. A hissing sound escaped and smoke started to rise from the holes. (the slow motion went back to a normal pace)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAHHAAAHH!" Zim screamed, as he ran into the skool in writhing pain. Dib started laughing, then stopped when the bell rang.

* * *

Zim ran into the HighSkool, yelling in pain. He finally slowed down and stopped near an area with no kids. He used a device to suck up all the water that was on his clothes. When he was done he heard something outside. Right next to him was a dirty window. He peered out to see what was going on.

"Come on Gaz lets go, the bell rang!" Dib said as he pulled her arm. Gaz was still ignoring him and kept playing her game. Zim watched from the window as Dib pulled Gaz's arm. Suddenly when Dib pulled harder, Gaz (without looking) punched him square in the face. The blow made Dib fall on the grass and left him unconscious with his glasses cracked. Blood oozed from his nose. Gaz got up and left him in the dead grass.

Zim started laughing so hard, he fell on the ground and started rolling. Nearby kids watched him. They stared at the disguised alien with their huge, bulging eyes. Zim continued laughing. Suddenly he began coughing for laughing so hard.

* * *

**The chapter is kind of short. Hope everyone enjoyed. Tell me what you thought of chapter 1. :) **


	2. Second Period

When the final bell rang, everyone was already in their seats. Dib and Zim had the same first period class. English. "Where's Dib?" asked the teacher, Miss W, as she looked among the zombie children. Zim started snickering. The other kids just stared blankly at their teacher.

Just then Dib came rushing into the classroom. He slammed the door behind him. Dib's right eye was swollen red and wrapped with bandages. A piece of raw cold meat was strapped to his head.

"Sorry I'm late Miss W., I was at the nurses office," he said. He handed her a slip. Dib walked down one of the ailes and sat down. His seat was in the third row back, which was a desk away from Zim.

Zim snickered louder.

Dib turned to glare at him and opened up his English textbook. Suddenly he felt something hit his head. It was a paper airplane. He stared at it for a minute, then looked around to see if anyone was watching. He didn't really have to because the kids were either drooling on their desks, or looking up at the ceiling. One watched a bug fly around till it landed on a desk, then his long tongue came out like a frog's tongue and ate the bug.

Dib looked at the teacher.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah…" she was literally saying.

When he was sure no one was looking, he opened it. He smoothed out the paper on his desk and examined the paper. On the paper was a crude drawing of Zim laughing at Dib being beaten up by Gaz.

Dibs eyes widened.

"He knows," he said out loud in shock and disgust.

Dib ripped up the paper into a million pieces. He turned around, and threw the shredded bits at Zim. Zim just snickered and had his hand to his mouth. Dib ignored him and opened up his textbook.

…

When the bell rang for second period, Dib stayed in his desk till Zim was gone. Dib got up and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a robot. Dib pushed the button on the top of the bug. The little robot awoke.

The robot had a beetle like look to it, and was the size of a quarter.

It was a remote controlled, video recording, water squirting robot bug, specially made for spying on Zim. Dib knew the alien was up to something, and today was the day Dib was going to prove, once and for all, that Zim is really an alien The copper-colored bug quickly scuttled along the wall and followed Zim to second period. Its tracking device helped the bug know which way Zim was moving.

Dib quickly grabbed his backpack and went the opposite direction of Zim to his second period class.

When the second bell rang, Dib ran into his second period class: Science. He wasn't interested in learning about rocks, only to stop Zim from taking over the planet.

Dib went to the very back row and sat down. The teacher didn't notice him come in, which was good because he didn't have time to hear the long speech of why it is important to not be late to class.

Dib pulled out his thin, black laptop out and turned it on. He went into his documents and activated the video cam recording to the laptop. The screen fizzed till it cleared and showed there the bug was. The bug was on the wall close to Zim. Zim sat up in front, close to the door.

Also up in front was Gaz, who was on the other side, close to the windows. She played her video game. Dib shuddered, he made a mental note. Never to bother Gaz on her game.

Gaz and Zim had the same class, which was math. Dib watched the screen closely. Suddenly Tak appeared and sat next to him. She peered over.

"Are you spying on Zim?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm trying to see what his evil plan is next" he answered again. Zim yawned on the screen.

"Did he do this to you?" Tak asked as she touched the raw meat strapped to his head.

Dib's eyebrows knitted together.

"No, my sister did" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Tak said, she hid a smile.

Tak wore a purple shirt without sleeves, on the front was an emblazed symbol that looked like an i to some people, but it was really an Irken symbol in a circle.

She had purple dragon tattoos curled around her arms. She also wore a magenta skirt and wore black, blue and purple striped tights and had black combat boots on with silver straps. Her short blue hair hid some of her pale face with black outliner around her eyes.

Dib liked having Tak around him, even though she was an alien. He trusted her more then Zim. He felt more confident and happy when she sat next to him. He blushed when she scooted her desk closer to his.

On the screen, Zim didn't pay attention to the teacher, who was drooling and making monkey noises. He took out a green notebook and started doodling.

"What's he drawing?" asked Tak. Dib squinted his eyes. "I'm not sure, they look like evil plans or somet- wait a minute! He's drawing me being beaten up by Gaz again! That's it!" Dib raised his voice as he got up from his desk and started heading toward the door.

"Dib! get back in your…..uh….seat!" the teacher yelled then his eyes started going off set, and started making bubbles come out of his mouth.

Dib just stood there, looking at the teacher for a bit with a puzzled look on his face. Finally, Dib shuffled back to his seat. He raised his head and looked at Tak, who was still staring at his laptop. Tak stared wide-eyed at the screen, her mouth slightly opened in shock. Dib wondered what she was looking at and quickened his pace. He sat back down at his seat and looked at the screen. Dib's eyes widened behind his round glasses.

"Oh no!" he gasped.. Iggens just bumped Gaz while she was playing her Game Slave 2.

It fell. The game hit the floor and smashed into a million pieces, thousands upon thousands of moaning ghosts flew out of the broken game. Gaz's brown eyes widened in total shock. She clenched her teeth and her eyebrows knitted together in rage The whole class gasped in fear as the lights in the classroom flickered out, and a huge storm started to form outside.

Lightning cracked the black sky. Gaz stood up, hands balled into fists. She glared angrily at Iggens. Zim's contact eyes shrunk down into pinpoints. His mouth dropped open as Iggens shocked face stared back at Gaz. Iggens opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Gaz snarled.

Then, through clenched teeth Gaz said, "Why don't you watch where you're going Iggens. Go hit yourself with your math textbook."

Scared stiff Iggens just stood there. Gradually, he lifted his arms. His arms looked like they were under a spell, as if they had a mind of their own. Without looking away from Gaz's glare, he grabbed a math textbook and raised it over his head. Gaz gave a slight nod.

Iggen's brought the heavy textbook down on his head.

" Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh it hurts! Stop! Please!" Iggens screamed as he nailed himself in the face with the textbook. He tried stopping himself, but couldn't.

Gaz grinned evilly.

Everyone watched in horror as Iggens beat himself to death against his own will. Blood oozed out of his head and nose. Dark purple bruises began to appear on the fifteen year old boy's face.

Finally Gaz sat down and opened up her math textbook. Outside, the sky cleared and the lights flickered back on and stayed on. Iggens gave himself one last good hit in the face before sitting down, all bruised, bleeding, and disfigured.

The class then turned back and took out their own books. They seemed calm and relaxed. It was as if it didn't happen and Iggens always looked hurt. Zim's eyes were still big in fear and amazement as he stared at Gaz. Tak and Dib stared at the screen in horror; they shivered in fear.


	3. The Walk

After skool, Gaz walked out of her sixth period classroom and began walking home. Her plum colored hair rustled in the cool fall breeze. Her pale hands that held no Game Slave, clung to the strap of her book bag, covered with skull patches. Zim followed behind her carefully. Seeing that she didn't have Dib with her, he casually walked next to her.

Gaz's face scrunched up. Her hands fell to her sides. They curled up into tight fists.

"What do you want, Zim?" Gaz asked. Zim took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't know what you are talking about female Dib." Zim said in his innocent voice. "Oh stop playing stupid," Gaz said, irritated. She walked a little faster. Zim walked faster too. "I was very amazed what you did in second period, human," Zim said very quickly.

Gaz stopped walking.

Zim stopped too.

Gaz kept her eyes on the ground. Zim continued. "I really was, I have never been amazed at a human before, and I loved how you made that other human hit himself with the textbook," Zim said and started to laugh.

Gaz growled angrily.

"So what?" Gaz said whipping her head back to Zim. Her eyes were burning with rage. She picked up speed and walked away from the alien. Zim followed. He began to stare at Gaz. Gaz felt him staring at her. She didn't like how the alien all the sudden was fascinated with her, She didn't want him around her, she didn't want anyone around her. All she wanted, was to be alone. Gaz sprinted down the street.

Zim looked around, to see if anyone was looking, then activated his robot spider legs and followed the purple haired human. Gaz kept running till she saw her house. She turned over trashcans and hopped over neighborhood fences. Zim dodged all the obstacles and started to gain on her.

Suddenly Gaz stopped and turned around. Zim stopped quickly and regained his balance to not run into Gaz. Gaz's face became outraged with her fists tight and her teeth clenched. The sky turned grey and heavy black clouds rolled in.

Then, through her gritted teeth, she said three spine- twisting words:

"_Stop following me!" _

Suddenly it lightly sprinkled. Zim screamed as he ran off, being burned. It didn't hurt a lot, but it stung to where you had to get somewhere safe and dry. When Zim was out of sight, the rain was quickly gone and the clouds rolled away.

Drenched Gaz went inside into her room. She walked up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Gaz changed out of her dripping clothes and got out a new black dress and arm sleeves and tights. She sat on her bed. The covers had patterns of skulls on it. She started to read a book until a thought popped into her mind.

_Why did Zim all the sudden start talking to her?_

She thought, _for all those years, of when he first showed up on her home planet, to the present if he ever talked to her. _

Not much.

She shook the thoughts from her head. _Why should I care? I don't care about anyone. Especially Zim. _

Suddenly she heard laughing

She looked out of her window and looked down. Dib and Tak were walking together up to the house. Dib waved goodbye to Tak and went inside. Tak left. Dib carefully walked up the stairs and tiptoed into his room. Gaz opened her door.

Gaz walked to her door and opened it. There she saw Dib, carefully opening his door.

"I know you saw what I did during second period," she said. Dib stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn around. He slowly relaxed his shoulders. He asked without turning around. "How?"

"I saw your bug" Gaz said as she held up the little robot bug, crushed and beyond repair. It sizzled and sparked. Then, a little flame roze up from the body of the bug. It burned itself to nothingness.

Gaz turned her hand over and let the black ashes fall to the carpeted floor.

Dib flinched to the faint, muffled sounds of his expensive robot bug hitting the carpet.

"Delete all of the memory in your computer of the incident, and I won't call Security on you," Gaz threatened.

Dib turned around and pushed his round glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

" Its not that simple Gaz," Dib answered. Then he froze and his eyes widened. Gaz glared angrily at Dib.

Dib knew that look.

He lived with it for sixteen years of his life.

"You have ten seconds," she said. Dib unfroze and quickly ran into his room and slammed the door. He rummaged through his backpack, desperately looking for his laptop.

He pulled it out from the bottom and turned it on. He deleted all of the bug's videos and recordings of Gaz's incident with Iggens. It wasn't easy like he said, but he got all of it out of his laptop. Gaz relaxed and turned around to her room and shut the door behind her.


	4. Cafeteria Madness

Zim finally got to his house. The eerie green paint seemed to glow in the sunset lit sky. The bright pink flamingos and bug-eyed gnomes greeted him on the fake pale green grass lawn. Zim opened the door to his house and quickly shut it behind him.

He looked out the window and saw the rain stop. He sighed with relief and turned. He saw Gir, his robot helper, watching T.V. The silver, taco- lover was eating nachos with his oversized pink pet piggy.

Above Gir, was a scary portrait of a green monkey with big eyes that seemed to stare right to your soul. Gir turned and saw Zim. Gir, since he was a robot, couldn't grow, so he was the same small, fun loving robot that made was white with a blue square on his chest, and at the top: an antennae shooting out of his flat head with a blue ball on the end.

Gir jumped from where he was sitting, The pig squealed in surprise. Gir landed on his robot legs in front of Zim. His big blue saucer eyes went red. "Welcome home, master!" Gir said as he saluted.

"Yes, hi Gir, I don't have time for games. I have important business to do," Zim said, as he walked into the other room. Gir's eyes went back to their happy blue state. "okie dokie!" he said in his high pitch robotic voice.

The small, 12 inch tall robot jumped back onto the couch next to his pig. The pig's bug like eyes went big and it squealed in surprise once more. Gir doesn't know that Zim has grown a lot taller than how he once was, especially when he walked over to his trashcan and tried squishing himself inside. Zim grunted in frustration. His knees lightly touched under his chin.

"WHY IS'NT THIS WORKING?!" He screamed. Gir instantly jumped off the couch and started to scream and run in circles. Zim pressed a button on the side and the mouth of the trashcan widened.

"Must have shrunk" Zim thought out loud to himself as he went down the tube to his secret headquarters.

Zim activated the computers to turn on. They blinked to life and got ready to search anything Zim desired. Zim sat down at his chair and began pressing buttons. The screen pulled up pictures of Gaz. Zim stared at them. He never really thought she was so interesting. He always thought of her as a mindless girl that loved her game device. He blinked at the screen then closed his eyes for a moment.

_How can I make her notice me? _he thought.

He remembered back to the incident when he first started to notice her. When she made Iggens beat himself with the textbook. The memory repeated over and over in his brain. Suddenly, it came to him. Zim gasped and opened his eyes

"That's it!" he said out loud. "I know how she will notice Zim!" he yelled. He turned to his computer and got to work.

* * *

The next day Zim looked around for Gaz. He scanned all the kids' heads through his blue eyed contact lens to see if he could spot Gaz. He leaned against

the right arch and kept looking.

He finally spotted Gaz with the enemy: Dib.

Zim growled under his breath.

"I have to think of a way to get rid of the Dib-human," Zim said to himself.

He watched the two siblings walk into the building.

He followed.

Zim saw how Dib was talking to Gaz about boring information on useless things. Zim walked five feet or so from them and trying to hatch a plan to get rid of Dib...

...

After fourth period was lunchtime.

In the cafeteria, there was a whole bunch of kids sitting at all the tables. Zim's usual spot was left open for him at the very back. Everyone knew where he sat so he got the whole table to himself. Also the kids all think his green skin condition could contaminate someone like a disease and spread. So everyone was cautious and wanted to not get the "green skin disease". (Plus he was crazy)

Zim waited in line for the food he was going "to eat." The lunch lady used a huge spoon to scoop up a whole mountain of mashed potatoes, an army of peas, and one piece of mushy, juicy, purple meatloaf.

He grabbed a carton of milk and walked to his table.

Dib and Gaz had their own table too which was in front of Zim's table... so in a way, they were across from each other at separate tables.

Dib saw Zim walking toward his direction. Gaz didn't pay any attention and opened her own brown lunch bag. She took out a sandwich.

Dib grinned evily at Zim. "_Just a little closer,"_ Dib whispered to himself.

His foot tensing up, his hands gripping the edge of the table.

When Zim was walking just past Dib, Dib's foot shot out at intense speed.

Zim couldn't catch it in time and felt himself flying forward. His legs off the floor, his tray of food in his gloved hands in front of his green face. When those few seconds of flying ended, Zim found his face shoved right into the mountain of mashed potatoes, peas and meatloaf. Zim lifted his head up from the mixed face started to burn.

Everyone was laughing at him and making monkey noises. Their eyes bulged open and crying from laughing so hard. Zim quickly wiped off all the food from his face and glared at Dib.

Dib was also laughing at the sight. He was holding his stomach since it was hurting to where he was going to pop a gut. Zim got up, and wiped the rest of the food off his shirt. He grabbed his carton of milk off of his tray, and chucked it at Dib's head.

When the carton of milk and Dib's big head touched, the carton of milk opened and exploded all over Dib's face and clothes. Everyone saw the carton of milk explode on Dib's face and laughed even harder. Shaking their heads, and rolling on the floor holding their stomachs.

Gaz looked up and saw Dib soaked in white, filmy milk. Then she started to snicker. Zim looked over at Gaz laughing, he suddenly felt even more powerful and good.

Dib stopped wringing his clothes out and saw Zim smiling at Gaz. He hoped he wasn't dreaming.

HBefore he could jump to conclusions, he quickly jumped up on the table he was sitting at and screamed at the top of his lungs: "FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone stopped laughing and then grabbed whatever piece of food they had on their trays and hurled the food at each other. Zim ran to his table and dove under. He sat cross- legged and watched the food fight war. Mashed potatoes were flung in the air from silver spoons. Peas were scattered on the floor. Meatloaf pieces stuck to the walls of the cafeteria.

Dib got down off the table with his own carton of milk in his hand. He searched the battlefield of the food fight war for Zim. He saw him under the table. "Coward," Dib murmured under his raised the carton of milk over his head, aimed, and fired.

Zim didn't notice Dib aiming the carton of milk at him but he did notice Gaz sitting next to him under the table.

Zim's face turned red. He looked down on the floor, trying to think of what to say. Gaz just watched the food fight, not really noticing. Zim looked at Gaz.

Suddenly the carton of milk hit Gaz. Gaz's purple hair was now a milky white glaze. Her head turned and looked straight at Dib through her wet strands of hair. Dib gasped in horror. He took a step back. Gaz got out from under the table and walked straight for Dib. Her eyes were a fiery red and her teeth clenched.

When she walked through the food fight battlefield, not a piece of food hit her. Even though a million pieces of food was going through the air at 75 miles per hour, it didn't touch her. She was walking through a dead zone, a place where it was impossible not to be hit by flinging food, but not Gaz.

Gaz kept walking through it and glared angrily at Dib the same evil look she gave to Iggens with the mathbook incident.

Zim watched in awe. His eyes wide with amazement. _No human on Earth could compare to her. _

Dib was paralyzed in fear he couldn't move. His eyes big with shock. _He hit Gaz with the carton of milk and not Zim! How could that be?! _

"Please Gaz, don't hurt me," Dib pleaded. Gaz didn't listen as she approached Dib. She grabbed Dib's shirt, pulled him up close to her face and said something Dib wished he wouldn't hear.

"You wont be able to feel anything when I'm done with you," she said angrily.

The food fight suddenly stopped. All the kids were caked with mashed potatoes and had peas in their hair. They saw what was happening with Gaz and Dib and stopped the fight to watch.

Zim still stayed under the table and didn't even blink. A small smile spreaded across his face. "This is going to be interesting," he said quietly to himself.

Gaz punched Dib right in the face, his glasses cracked and blood oozed from his nose and mouth. She punched him with one hand at rapid speed. Dib yelled and screamed in pain. The kids watched in horror and backed away a few steps. They didnt want to get hit.

After a couple more hard bone-cracking punches, Gaz took the beaten up Dib over to the hot gravy bin. Gaz shoved her older brother's head into the thick, brown, hot gravy. Thick bubbles popped on the surface of the gravy. Gaz pulled his face out of the bin and made him sit down against the wall.

His hair was matted and thick with brown, dripping goo. His tender, beaten face sizzling and smoking. Dib groaned weakly.

Gaz got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone whimpered and stood frozen where they were standing. Zim got up from under the table and watched Gaz walk down the hallway, away from the cafeteria. He smiled. Then the bell rang for recess. He walked toward the doors of the cafeteria, without forgetting to laugh at Dib's face, and then walked out of the cafeteria.


	5. Noticed

Zim walked outside. Freshmen sat at benches, sophomores talked to each other, juniors stayed in groups, and seniors sat under trees. Zim walked down the steps, then stopped.

"Hmmm, where is she?" he asked himself allowed. His black wig rustled in the cold wind. His contact eyes darted back and forth. Left, to right, and back again.

He saw purple.

Yes!

He fought back a smile. Gaz was sitting on a small wall. She was reading a book, with her striped legs crossed over each other.

All alone.

"Perfect," Zim said to himself.

He pulled out a wrapped present with a sad little red bow tied on top from his wasn't his was a lot of tape wrapped around the present in all directions and the wrapping paper was just newspaper."I'll just have to live with it," he said to himself out loud as he looked at it. He turned it over in his gloved hands. On the back was a little piece of paper saying:

To: Female Human girl

From: Zim!

Zim looked up, took a deep breath, and walked toward Gaz. Zim's shadow fell across Gaz's body. Gaz was still reading her book. Without looking up she said, "You are in my light."

"Sorry," Zim said, and side moved to the right. When his shadow was off of Gaz, Gaz looked up."What do you want now, Zim?" she asked. Zim cleared his throat. "I just wanted to give you something…as a…good job for taking care of the Dib human for me…and I think you can join me-"

"The answer is no Zim," said Gaz angrily and lowered her head back down to her book. Zim just stood there for a minute staring at her. Finally, he handed her the gift."Well, then here," he said, and stood back a step.

Gaz looked up at Zim for a minute, then at the gift. _What was he planning? was this a stupid trick? _Gaz asked herself. She looked back up at Zim. Zim's face was serious. She has never seen him so serious before. It was strange. Gaz layed her book down and picked up the gift. She turned it in her hand and read the tag. She frowned.

"After all these years and you still don't know my name?!" Gaz said angrily and turned her head toward backed up another step and held his hands up for protection. "Ok! Ok! Yes! I don't remember," Zim admitted and closed his eyes tightly, hoping not to get in the situation Iggins and Dib ended up in. Gaz turned away and looked down at the present. "It's Gaz," she said in a more calm voice.

Zim opened his eyes and put his arms down. "Gaz?"

Gaz looked at him "Yes." Zim stared at her with wonder. He got closer to her. Gaz held her hand up. "That's close enough," Gaz said and looked down at the present. She lowered her arm. Zim stayed right where she told him to stay. Gaz shook the present a little and then carefully unwrapped the present. After a while of trying to untie the bow and removing all the tape, she finally ripped the newspaper open.

Gaz gasped.

Right there, in her hands, was Game Slave 3! Her eyes went wide as she stared down at it. Her hands started to tremble as she heald the game. She felt a wave of heat wash over her. She slowly turned her head back up to Zim, full of disbelief. "Zim! How?! Why?!" her mouth and eyes wide open in utter shock. Zim smiled and blushed. He looked down at his black boots. Gaz waited for an answer, but he didnt say anything. "Game Slave 3 isn't even created yet! How did you do it?" she asked, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Zim finally averted his eyes from his boots and looked deep into Gaz's rich, dark brown eyes. Her face was focused toward him. Zim opened his mouth and found the right words. "I fixed my time machine and went to the future and stole the game from the mall," Zim admitted. Gaz blushed and looked down at the game.

"Wow... no one has ever done anything that nice to me before," she said. Her eyes narrowed a bit. _No...how could they? why would they? No one would do something that stupid...would they?_

Zim stood there, staring at Gaz. Another gust of wind blew through their hair. They didn't say anything to each other for a while until Gaz broke the silence.

"Thanks," she said.

She hesitated. After looking at Zim for a full minute, she shook her head. She got up and bolted back inside the skool. Zim looked up and watched her run inside, his face turned a light red. His organs were beating fast and his legs felt like jelly.

What was this feeling?This strange phenomenal feeling he has never felt before, especially to a human. Whatever it was it felt…good. Zim smiled to himself, and started to walk inside the school. Hewas noticed.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this has been done a lot, where Zim gives Gaz Game Slave 3. I apologize for it being so predictable. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try and watch some Invader Zim episodes to get me back on track with this story I started six or so years ago. Goodbye, and have a nice day :)**


	6. Date

"I can't believe she did this to you!" Tak said to Dib. Dib and Tak were in their second period Science. Dib's head was wrapped with white bandages, his glasses were still cracked and his eyes were very swollen and black. His arm was in a cast. Some cuts were on his face. Others were covered in band-aids. Dib just groaned in pain.

"If only I wasn't sick on that day I would show your sister a thing or two!" Tak said to Dib. Tak was very angry. A couple kids turned their heads to Tak, but then went back to staring into space. Dib stared up at Tak as she touched his shoulder. He felt his face burn. He never knew Tak would be so angry like that. It made him feel funny inside. She cared for him.

Tak growled angrily and kicked an empty desk next to her with her knee high black combat boot. The desk made a loud sound as its' legs scraped against the white tile floor. Some kids screeched and began to make monkey noises.

The teacher didn't hear a thing, since he was sleeping at his desk… again. Dib smiled at her. Tak looked at him and smiled back. As she did, she carefully lifted his glasses off his nose and cleaned them for him with the edge of her shirt. Dib watched her. He was happy to have a friend like Tak and how she cared about his misery.

Tak placed Dib's glasses back on his face. Dib pushed his glasses up to his nose and smiled at her again. Tak blushed and stared at Dib dreamily. They quickly turned back to their desks when the teacher woke up and began the lesson.

...

After skool, Zim walked with Gaz. Gaz didn't really mind. She played her new game while they walked in silence. The autumn leaves blew off the dark maple trees. Gaz's plum- colored hair rustled in the cold wind. She shivered and put her arms closer to her. Zim felt cold too as the wind went through his hair. He put his black, gloved, hand on top of his wig. After a couple of minutes, when the wind died down, Zim put his arm down and broke the silence.

"Gaz?"

Gaz didn't look up from her game. "Yes?" she asked. Zim cleared his throat. "I was wondering what you humans do when you are love pigs?" Gaz paused her game and looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Love pigs," repeated Zim. Gaz felt her cheeks turn hot. "You mean...boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"Huh?" Zim asked, confused.

They both stopped walking.

Gaz looked at Zim for a minute, and tried to think how to explain what boyfriend and girlfriend was. Finally, Gaz just shook her head.

"Never mind" Gaz said and they continued walking. She unpaused her game and played some more. Zim didn't say anything. After a while he remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Well…um what do you love pigs do then?" Zim asked again.

"We go out…on dates," Gaz said a matter of factly. She couldnt believe she was aying this! What was hapening? What were these feelings...? Zim interrupted her deep thoughts. "Oh, well… would you like to go out on a d-da-dat-ee with me?" Zim said, trying to pronounce the word, date.

Gaz stopped, making Zim stop. She felt the calling. Her dark brown eyes went wide. Her stomach growled like a wild monster. She turned to him. "Bloaty's Pizza Hog!" she said very fast. Zim shuddered at the mention of the place. "Ok…I g-guess that will be f-fine" Zim said, trying not to throw up. Gaz turned back to her game and continued walking. Zim caught up with her, and they both walked down the street to Gaz's house.

Gaz paused her game and turned to the green alien when she got to the door.

"Ok then, how about at eight tomorrow?" Gaz asked.

Zim placed a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up. "That's f-f-fine!" Zim said. His insides turned uncomfortably. Then he ran off.

Gaz watched him run. Then she shrugged and went inside.

Above on the house was Dib.

He got home early, and he watched them talk to each other.

"A date? Oh no!" Dib whispered to himself. His eyes widened in horror.

"That is so stupid! I have to stop Zim before its too late!" He said to himself, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He got up and made his way down the roof. He got down off the roof and through the window, but fell into the sink in the process.

"I should find a new way to get down," he said to himself as he got out of the sink, all sudsy and soaking wet. He rung out his blue shirt and the ends of his black trenchcoat and quickly ran down the hall, and up the stairs to his room, creating a trail of puddles. He closed the door and got to work.


	7. A Gir Moment

It was Friday.

Skool was over for the day and ready for the weekend. The sky turned a dark blue. Zim got ready to pick up Gaz. The problem was he didn't have a ride. His Voot Crusier was in his secret headquarters being fixed on from the bee incident…again!

Zim thought for a minute. His right, metal tipped boot tapped lightly against the floor.

"Should I walk there, or find a ride?" he then looked down at his clothes. He walked over to a tall mirror he found in the trash last week.

He looked himself at the mirror and started to think he needed something.

"Do I need a tie Gir?"He asked his robot through the mirror.

Behind Zim was Gir, on the couch, sleeping.

Zim turned to his robot.

"GIR!"

Gir woke up with a start.

"TACOS!" Gir started to scream.

"GIR! PAY ATTENTION!" Zim yelled.

Gir stopped screaming and ran to Zim.

"Yes my lord!"

"Gir, do you think I should wear a tie?" asked Zim again, and looked back at the mirror.

"Noooo, I THINK YOU SHOULD WEAR A TACO HAT!" Gir screamed in delight as he opened the top of his head and pulled out a huge taco hat. He jumped up and placed the hat on Zim head.

"OW! WHY DOES IT HURT!?" Zim screamed quickly ripping the hat off his head.

"I put grilled cheese in it!" Gir said proudly and stuck his pink tongue out to the side.

"OWWWW!OW! OW!" Zim screamed and tried to take out the thick hot strands of grilled cheese out of his wig. He stared at the wig through the reflection of the mirror. "Great, Now there's GRILLED CHEESE IN MY WIG!" Zim yelled in disgust and chucked the yellow and black, smoking wig across the room.

Gir squealed with delight and ran to get the wig.

He grabbed it and put it on his own head.

"NOW I'M YOU!" Gir screamed in delight as he rolled around on the floor. The smoke kept coming from the wig. Gir laughed hysterically.

Zim growled angrily. He stormed up to his little robot and glared down at him.

He grabbed the wig from Gir. Gir started crying, then fell asleep. Zim sighed and stared down at his black wig. With that, he spun on his heel and went down into his secret lab and worked to get the grilled cheese out of his wig.


	8. Bloaty's

**This story I am writing will be a bit on the long side. I will be working on it, but i cant publish a chapter everyday because of school, which im sure you guys all have the same problem too. So hope that answered some peoples questions. enjoy **

It was already eight and Zim still wasn't there.

Gaz waited outside in front of her house. The sky was a deep royal blue. The cold wind picked up, lightly ruffling Gaz's hair. She rubbed her grey and black striped arm sleeves and looked down the street. Professor Membrane looked out the door. "Daughter, come inside, that boy broke his promise."

Gaz turned to her dad. "It just turned eight, dad, and he is not late... he has a couple more seconds."

Professor Membrane stared at his daughter blankly through his dark tinted goggles. "...All right then," said her dad and turned. As he did, his robotic cyborg arm ripped the door right out of its hinges.

"Oops," he said and then tried to pick it up, but then his gun activated and vaporized the door till there was a pile of black ashes. He stood up quickly and stared at the black ashes. He whistled an innocent tune as he walked inside, pretending the door was already like that.

Gaz didn't notice, as she looked left and right for Zim. The street lights came to life and illuminated the street. Gaz rubbed her leather, fingerless black gloves together. She was starting to have second thoughts. _Why am I doing this? Going on a date with Zim?! He's so stupid! _She turned her head back to her house. She thought of going back in. Suddenly she heard somrething coming. She turned her head back around and looked down the street. After a couple of seconds, Zim came running down the street. His black wig looked "normal" again.

"Sorry I'm late-" Zim started "You weren't late," Gaz interrupted. Then she started to walk down the street. Zim followed.

...

Above in the two story part of the house was Dib. He had his binoculars out and was spying on the two. His jet black hair gently swayed in the cold autumn wind. He slowly lowered the binoculars. His dark brown eyes narrowed behind his round glasses.

"I'm going to destroy you, Zim, and never let you see her again...but for now, I'll let Gaz take care of herelf...I have more important things to attend to." He stood up on his window and above was a zip line. He grabbed the hanging bar in front of him, took a deep breath, and jumped.

He zip lined down to the garage. His black cloak opened up and flapped right behind him. He was going a little too fast for his liking and smacked into the garage door.

He landed with a thud. "Ow," he groaned as he layed there on his back on the green grassy lawn. He got up and brushed himself off. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and quickly opened the garage door with the garage door opener. He slipped inside.

Hammering and banging echoed inside the garage...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zim followed Gaz down the street. Gaz was walking at a fast pace to the pizza restraunt. Zim finally caught up to her and walked next to her.

His blue contact eyes looked at her and quickly looked away to the front. His gloved hands suddenly felt sweaty. He looked down at his knee high black boots. The silver beak tips glinted in the street lamp light. Zim and Gaz didnt say anything as they walked.

Zim rubbed his gloved hands together and looked down at her moving hand. Rocking back and forth. His icy blue eyes trailed up her arm to her face. Her face was serious and her mouth was tight. She didnt notice him looking at her. All she cared about was going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog. He almost tripped. He quickly regained his balance and continued to keep up with Gaz. His eyes went back to her swinging arm.

He hesitated, not sure whether to risk it or not. He looked away from it...Then looked at it again. Finally, he closed his eyes tightly and reached out for her hand. Gaz felt his hand brush up against hers. She pulled it back.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked Zim, trying to not sound freaked out. "Nothing!" Zim said and quickly pulled his arm behind his back. Gaz glared at Zim suspiciously, then looked away.

...

When they got to Bloaty's Pizza Hog Place, The doors automatically opened. Inside, the air was thick with the smell of pizza. Zim walked cautiously in. His senses alert. His eyes darted all around the room. Inside some kids ran around the place. Teens sat in dark corners. Retro lights flashed green, red, blue and purple. Robot waiters flew around the room taking orders from people.

When Zim and Gaz sat down at an empty table, a robot waiter quickly zoomed up to them. The robot was dirty and rusted with age. It was covered in grease and pizza toppings.

"AND WHAT WILL YOU BE WANTING FOR THIS….EVENING?" The robot waiter asked in a metallic voice. Sparks shot out of its side.

"A large pizza with pepperoni and cheese" Gaz answered. She pulled out a card from her pocket, and slipped it into the robot waiter. The robot waiter scanned it. More sparks flew out of the robot. It twitched and jerked in the process. "YESS…SIR/MADAM…WHATEVER YOU WANT…RIGHT AWAY." Then the robot waiter shot the card out of itself. The card clattered against the table. Then, the robot waiter flew away.

Zim and Gaz sat across from each other.

"So this is Bloaty's Pizza Hog... I see" Zim said looking around at the joint.

"It has changed since I last got to go here." Gaz answered. She retrieved her card from the table and placed it back ito her pocket.

Suddenly, the coloerful lights began to flash and a door opened on the other side of the room. Bloaty the Pizza hog came out from the door.

His unwashed costume reeked of old pizza and cheese. His pig mask losing its pinkness and looked like a nightmare. He walked around the restaurant. The kids cheered then attacked him, and started to eat his costume. Zim scooted away from the monstrous pig.

Zim touched his laser gun in his pocket_. _

_If that creature came near him one more time, he will dispose the pig._

As if she read his mind, Gaz looked him and glared. Zim turned his head to her. He smiled nervously. He let go of the gun and pretended to look innocent and started to whistle an innocent tune.

As fast as Bloaty came, he was gone. He escaped back to his room. The kids ran back to the tables where their parents sat. The kids lughed insanely, clutching a piece of the Bloaty costume like a trophy.

A couple minutes later, the huge pizza arrived. It was almost the size of the table. Zim stared at it and felt like throwing up. Gaz grabbed a slice and took a bite. Zim just watched Gaz eat until the whole pizza was gone.

Then a robot waiter came and took the huge plate from them. Gaz and Zim got up from where they were sitting and headed out the walked together in the darkness.

"Bloaty still looks the same" said Gaz.

Zim looked at her.

"uh...Yes, yes...he sure does" Zim answered, breathing heavily. His organs happily sucking in the fresh air. He was afraid he was going to die in the restraunt from the lack of oxygen. Zim looked away from her.

They kept walking and didn't say anything until Zim looked at her again and asked.

"Did you have a good time?"

Gaz turned to look at him.

She thought about it for a minute and finally answered.

"To tell you the truth... yes... I actually did have a good time... with you," she was shocked what just came out of her mouth. She still wasn't sure whether to like Zim or not_. _

_He has been nice to me... and he's not that crazy anymore-_

Right when she thought that, Zim started screaming.

In front of him was a cute small dog.

It smiled up at him.

"AAAAHHHHH!GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed. His eyes wide with fear. He covered his hands in front of his face so it wouldn't attack him.

The dog jus stared blankly up at the green faced teen.

Gaz just watched him scream. Zim slowly move backwards from the dog.

The dog just sat there with its off set eyes and its pink tongue out. Zim pulled his gun out and aimed it at the dog. His arm shaking, with the gun in his hand.

Gaz sighed angrily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the dog. Zim blinked as he was suddenly being pulled away from the dog. He all the sudden felt warm and looked down at his left arm. Gaz was holding his hand! Suddenly Zim forgot all about the dog and lowered the gun. Zim, being pulled by Gaz, walked down the street together. Zim blushed as he walked next to the purple haired girl.

...

Finally they reached Gaz's house.

Gaz let go of Zim's hand. She walked to the door she turned around, "Good night, Zim," she said. Zim just stood there.

His eyes wide with shock. His green face suddenly turning a shade of pink. Gradually, his senses got back to him. He smiled and said, "Good night, Gaz." He slowly walked off toward his home.

Gaz quickly closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door. Her face burned bright red. Gaz touched her blushing face. A small smile formed on her face...


	9. Fight

The weekend went by fast, and before everyone knew it, it was Monday. Gaz and Zim walked to school together that morning. Dib was already gone and was walking with Tak. Tak and Dib walked in silence, deep in their on thoughts. Finally, Dib spoke. "I think Zim likes Gaz!" Dib said to Tak.

Tak looked at him like he was crazy.(which he was already, and the whole school knew it). Dib ignored Taks look and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Haven't you ever seen them together like this before?" Dib asked. Tak looked at him through her blue hair. "...No not really" she answered truthfully.

"Well then let me show you" Dib answered as he pulled on her arm to follow him to hide into some nearby bushes. They hid for a couple of minutes, until finally Zim and Gaz came walking down the sidewalk. Zim touched Gaz's hand.

Dib and Tak's eyes widened. Dib and Tak held their breaths. Gaz looked down at Zim's hand on hers. She hesitated for a minute. Gradually, Gaz interlaced her fingers in Zim's gloved fingers. Dib gasped in shock and started to grow angry.

When they were gone, Dib and Tak got out from the bushes. They were both covered in twigs and burs. Tak started to take the branches out from her clothes and hair. Dib started to fight with a squirrel that was on his head, until it finally ran up a tree. Dib and Tak started to walk together.

"Now do you see?" asked Dib. Tak lowered her head, making her blue bangs fall over her eyes. "Yes, I see" Tak answered as she glared angrily at the two walking away. _They will both die together,_ She thought to herself.

"So will you join me to stop Zim from being near my sister and to destroy him, Tak?" asked Dib, turning to the disguised alien. Tak looked at Dib. Dib reached his hand out to her. Tak looked down at it and thought for a minute_. _Finally, she smiled, then shook hands with Dib."Yes, I'll join you and get rid of Zim."

They smiled evily to each other and then turned and walked to school together.

* * *

Throughout the day at skool, Dib glared evily at Zim in the classes he was in and when they passed by.

_Guess what Zim? It is now two against one. Tak and me are going to destroy you and you will never be near my sister or on this planet ever again_. Dib thought to himself when he spotted Zim at and Gaz sitting next to each other at Zim's table. Dib sat by himself.

Then Tak came over and sat with Dib.

They both glared at Zim and Gaz. When Gaz or Zim looked up at them, Tak and Dib looked away and pretended they weren't trying to burn holes through them with their eyes.

After school, when they were just leaving, Gaz walked a foot or so away from Zim so she wouldn't be seen near him. She still felt overprotective of her reputation: Alone. But when they got away from all the high school kids and down a neihborhood, Zim and Gaz walked next to eac other.

Dib and Tak followed thirty or so feet away from them.

They watched them as they walked to Gaz and Dib's house.

When Gaz and Zim finally got to the house, Gaz turned to Zim. She stared at him for a minute. Zim stared back. Finally, Gaz said goodbye to Zim. Zim smiled warmly and said goodbye back. Gaz blushed and closed the door. Zim continued smiling as he left the house toward his. Dib growled angrily, thus fogging up his glasses.

A small smile came on Tak's face as she looked at Dib. _It is so cute to see Dib angry; _She thought to herself. Finally, Tak yawned and whispered, "I better get going Dib, I have to…study for a…math test so I'll be seeing you later to help you destroy Zim." Dib looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, bye Tak" he whispered. Tak pushed a button on her disguised PAK and disappeared.

When Zim started to leave the house to his Dib waited for the right moment and attacked. They both fell on the grass near the side of the house. Dib sat on top of Zim's chest and punched him in the face a couple of times. Zim started to yell and kick frantically. Dib punched Zim even harder until red and green ooze started to drip from Zim's green skin. Dib turned his head to his house. Being cautious to see if Gaz ws around. She wasnt. He relaxed and turned his head back to the poorly disguised alien.

"Listen to me you stupid green mold!" Dib said to Zim stopped kicking and listened. His cracked contacts widened with fear."If I see you near my sister again, I will not hesitate to hurt you till you can't feel your arms or legs!" Dib said 's eyes were burning red with anger.

"Got it!?" Dib asked.

Zim slowly nodded.

Dib punched Zim one more time before getting off of clouds started to roll in. thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning flashed. Zim staggered to get up and limped as fast as he could to hurry before the rain watched Zim limp away. A cold wind blew through his coat and hair._ Hitting Zim felt so good_ he thought to himself. He smiled in triumphant and started to walk inside his house.


	10. A Plan is Forming

Zim didn't walk to school with Gaz the next day, or the day after that. When Friday finally came, Gaz walked up to Zim's table and sat right next to him. Zim felt himself tense up a bit. He started to scoot away, but Gaz slammed her brown sack lunch down on the table, causing him to stop. "What is wrong with you, Zim?" she asked, a bit on the irritated side. Zim looked away. He felt ill inside, and hoped that Dib wasn't watching. He looked down at his boots. the silver metal tips tapped lightly against the white tile. Gaz opened her eyes a bit and stared at Zim. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Zim?" Gaz asked again, a bit more quiter. Zim gradually lifted his head up. His sky blue eyes darted frantiacally around to see if Dib was near. He wasn't.

Zim slowly turned his head and looked up at Gaz's pale face. Her beautiful golden brown eyes stared back. Zim felt a weird feelin inside him as he stared. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders. He felt his antennae twitch inside his jet black wig. He finally gave in.

"I can't be near you anymore." He said in a calm voice, which scared Gaz a little. Zim's contact blue eyes lowered. He stared down at his twiddling gloved fingers. Gaz just looked at him. "Why?" she asked, moving a stray strand of purple hair out of her eyes.

Zim gritted his zipper-like teeth with frustration. He didnt want to talk about yesterday, but he had to. He wanted to be with Gaz. He wanted to be with the female human. Zim narrowed his eyes and turned his head back to Gaz. "Dib tried to attack me yesterday!" He shouted. "He was very stupid to do so! The Dib pig tried to hurt me, but I stopped him with _ease!_ and then he said in _fear_ that I shouldn't be near you!" Zim stretched the truth a bit when he told her.

Gaz rolled her eyes but Zim didn't seem to notice. He was sure that Gaz believed him and that he was capable of dealing with things.

With that, she got up. Zim's eyes widened. He got up, hoping she wasnt leaving him. He grabbed her hand. "Where are you going? He asked quickly.

"I am going to go reason with my stupid brother," she answered angrily. Zim's eyes widened in horror. "No! Don't!-er I mean...If you do, then he will know I was near you," Zim said. Gaz stopped. "Then what do we do?" Gaz said irritated. Zim let go of Gaz's hand and thought for a minute. Finally, his shouldrs sagged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. Gaz sighed. They looked away from each other. Zim shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. Gaz looked out the cafeteria windows and rubbed her arms.

When they saw Dib coming, Gaz grabbed her lunch and walked away from Zim's table. She sat down at the usual table. Dib sat down across from her. He lookd at Gaz, who had her head down as she searched silently in her lunch bag for something to eat. Dib's eyes moved away fro her and over to Zim. He glared at Zim behind Gaz. Zim narrowed his eyes and looked away. Dib smirked and lowered his eyes to his cafeteria food.

Gaz continued to poke arund in her lunch bag. There was an apple, a tuna sandwich, a juice box (cherry flavored) and a small plastic bag of cookies. She all the sudden didnt feel like eating. Her mind was stuck on the thought that Dib attacked Zim. Something inside Gaz made her outraged. She felt her fists tighten. Dib shouldnt hurt Zim, and it was not right for Dib to be telling Zim not to be with her. She didnt want Dib to control her life on who she wanted to be with. Suddenly something hit Gaz in the back of her amethyst- colored hair.

She looked up at Dib. He didn't notice was busy eating corn. Gaz ruffled her hair till it fluttered to the ground. It was a paper airplane. She quickly scooped it up and opened it. Her dark coloered eyes scanned the letter. She read it a couple of times before she could understand what it said.

To: Gaz

From: ZIM!

A plan is forming!

p.s. Finish the Dib-pig and make him suffer good.

love: ZIM!

Gaz smiled a very small smile and quickly shoved the note in her pocket. She turned her head around to see Zim, but Zim was gone.

When the bell rang Gaz followed Dib. Then at the precise moment when they were near the cafeteria food, Gaz tripped Dib. Dib came down with a loud thud and then thus hitting the table with a huge black pot filled to the rim of spicy hot chili. Dib rubbed his head. His eyes widened and looked up, just in time to see the pot swivel toward him. His eyes narrowed a bit behind his round rimmed glasses.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dib said as the whole pot came down on him. A tsunami of red hot chili came out of the pot. The kids screamed and ran out. Zim was already out and watching through the windows. Dib was screaming in pain as waves of the hot sauce came down on him. Almost drowning him in the process. Sounds of sizzling Hot Chili and Dib was heard all over the school.

Gaz stood on one of the tables. Smiling evily down on Dib, while he suffered in pain. Gaz and Zim looked at each other and smiled evily to each other. Zim gave Gaz a thumbs up for doing something he liked, and then looked at Dib and started to laugh so hard, he started to cry. (Or something liquid-like was coming out of his eyes because he was laughing so hard)

Dib was a chili monster now.

Caked in globs on top of globs of thick hot red chili. It felt like fire was burning his body to ashes. Dib started to scrape off all the thick sauce off of his face and eyes. Gaz quickly got down off the table and casually walked out of the cafeteria before Dib realized she did it. Gaz was still smiling evily as Zim laughed his squiggly-spooch out.

A plan is forming...


	11. The Tallests

Zim sat on the old couch, trying to think of a plan so Dib would leave them alone and Gaz would be his. He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Hmmmmmmmmm…..Maybe I should ask The Tallests, it has been a while since I last gave them an update," Zim said to himself.

He pulled a small black remote from under the sofa and pressed the red button. At once the T.V. screen fizzed and blurred till it was in focus in the Tallests' Red tallest was eating donuts while, the Purple tallest was eating pizza. They were sitting on a couch too. Empty bags, and boxes littered the floor with bits of food.

The tallest Red's eyes widened when he saw Zim on the screen. He choked on a powdered donut and Purple gasped, the cheese on his pizza fell to the floor.

"Zim!" they both said at once in complete shock. Zim smiled, happy to know that his tallests still remembered him. Zim jumped up from the couch and saluted to the screen. "Yes my Tallests, it is I, the almighty ZIM!" he said in his loud voice.

The Tallests just gapped at the screen in front of them_. _

_Zim was alive?!_

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, The Tallest Red spoke up, "We…we thought you were dead Zim… from that last incident that blew up half of your house!"

Zim smiled, revealing a whole zippered mouth. He waved off Red's words.

"No need to worry over me my Tallests, I am alive and well. The plan for Impending Doom 2 is still in progress, and I am very close of taking over this horrible planet. I also have a human girl working for me now," Zim said proudly.

The two Tallests looked at each other wide eyed.

_Zim got his own human slave? Impossible!_

They both slowly turned their heads back to Zim. "That's…good, Zim…I think" said the Purple Tallest.

"Yes…yes it is," Zim said proudly.

The Tallests just stared at Zim. Zim eyed his Tallests, then decided to proceed.

"It is very good because her name is Gaz, she is the sibling of the Dib-pork, WHO HAS BEEN FOILING MY PLANS!" Zim screamed angrily. He threw his fists into the air. His eyes were squeezed shut and his zipper teeth were clenched together tightly in an outraged state. When silence filled the air, Zim opened one magenta colored eye and looked over at his Tallests. Zim lowered his arms and looked at the two Tallests on the screen, still staring at him.

_To them there was something about Zim that seemed…different, but what? Maybe it was the screen... the screen is making Zim look weird... kind of like those goofy mirrors in carnivals that make you look fat, or small, or…tall. Yeah. it had to be the screen..._

Purples mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Red spoke again. "Well…uh… that's good Zim. Uh... keep up the good work... and keep us noted if all goes... well... ok?" asked the Red Tallest.

Zim nodded. "Yes, I will, my Tallests. I promise you, I WILL COMPLETE MY MISSION!" screamed Zim, flailing his arms in dramatic gestures. The Tallests didnt say anything. They were still stunned to see Zim was still alive. Zim smiled. "Invader ZIM! Signing off," Zim said. He picked up the remote from his couch and pushed a button.

_The Tallests blnked when the screen went black. The Tallests stared at the screen for a couple minutes. Their eyes wide in horror. Gradually, Purple snapped out of his state of shock and turned to Red. "Did you see...?" He asked, his voice faltering. Red slly nodded, gradually turning his head to Purple. "Zim...he's alive...and..." his voice faltered as well as his head turned back to the black screen. Purple turned back to the screen as well. __"He's...grown. He's...tall..." The two Tallests were quiet for a minute. _

_Suddenly, the two Tallests burst out laughing. Red wiped the liquid coming out of his eyes. "Ah, that was a good one," he said as he picked up his bag of powdered donuts and stuffed his hand into it. Purple laughed in agreement. He lifted his cheeseless pizza and took a bite. "Yeah. I almost thought he would actually be _taller_ then us," he said. The two burst out laughing again. Bits of pizza and powdered donut spewed onto a slave Irken and the screen tv. _


	12. Parent Night

The next day, Gaz was accompanied by Dib and Tak. They were near Gaz at recess, lunch, and after skool. Zim snarled in anger. He couldnt be around Gaz at all! Zim walked a good distance from the tree. Moving from maple tree to maple tree, being as stealth as possible. He pushed the button on the back of his PAK, activating his mechanical spider legs to come out. He moved along the tree tops, watching Gaz.

Gaz was too busy to notice, or even look up as she played on her videogame. Her purple hair was dark and stuck out from where Zim watched. The leaves were bright orange and red, making it hard to see occasionally. Dib and Tak would occasionally snap their heads up towards the trees. Zim would stop where he stood and waited till they didnt suspect him, and went back to walking. Zim wiped his green brow for the fourth time and continued throught the trees. The branches slapped his face and the crunchy leaves clung to his strange material clothes.

Finally, the three teens got to Gaz and Dib's house. Gaz silently continued to play her game as she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Dib began to talk to Tak. Zim strained to hear what they were saying, but couldnt make it out. The leaves on the branches where he stood, fluttered to the ground. The sky was quickly going from a bright blue to a light gold and plum. Tak looked around the neighborhood before turning back to Dib, and planting a light kiss on Dib's cheek. Dib's eyes widened in surprise. Zim blanched and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

_Revolting! And so stupid! how come they can go out together and Gaz and I cant?! _Zim screamed in his head angrily. Tak waved goodbye to the stunned Dib. When Tak was down the street, he snapped out of his state of shock and smiled a small smile. His cheeks were bright red. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, turned around, and skipped up the cement pathway to his house. His black coat flew behind him in the cold breese.

When Dib closed the door, Zim felt the branch underneath him start to weaken. He looked down and started to move away from it. Suddenly, an angry squirrel attacked him for some random reason. Biting down on his gloved arms. "Ow! Ow! stop!" he screamed, causing him to move backwards toward a birds nest. A red breasted mother robin began to chirp in high shrills. It pecked Zim's green head and flapped around his face. Zim squeezed his eyes shut and blindly swatted at the creatures. He was bout to pull his gun out of his belt when he realized he wasnt stepping on branches. Zim screamed and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

He groaned in pain as he slowly got up and rubbed his sore head, decorated with bird beak scratches. His wig was covered in broken bird eggs, branches, and part of the bird nest. The squirrel bites stung his arms as he wiped the bird eggs and leaves off of his wig and out of his clothes. When he was done cleaning himself off, he checked his mechanical robot legs.

None of them appeared to be broken. He looked up at the tree he fell from and narrowed his eyes as he spotted the animals and branch that caused him to fall. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before running back down the way he came toward his house.

* * *

_The next day..._

"And remember class...parent night is tonight, so bring your parents to skool!" said Zim and Dib's teacher. Zim groaned and stared up at the ceiling. _Maybe I dont have to bring them to skool..._He thought to himself. Suddenly, the teacher's voice became cold and dark. _"And if you dont bring your parents to parent night, you will die!" _Zim's eyes widened in horror. He began to whimper and tremble in fear at his desk. Then the teacher's dark face changed and he straightened up. "Ok, goodbye!" he said in a cheery voice. No one seemed to notice that the teacher's voice changed or went all creepy,even Dib.

The bell rang and everyone began to slowly shuffle out of their desk. Zim was trembling and freaking out. He quickly got up. Just as he was about to bolt out of the class, he noticed Dib grinning evilly. "What's the matter Zim? Realizing that you dont have _real parents?" _Dib asked. Zim turned his head to the teen and gritted his zipper-like teeth.

"I do have real parents _Dib! _They're as real as your big head!" he yelled and pointed to Dib's head. Dib raised his arms and touched the sides of his head. "My head is _not_-!" but Zim was already bolting out of the class, down the hallway, past a couple of bug eyed freshmen and toward his next class. Dib gripped the sides of his hair angrily and growled an animal like growl.

...

After skool, Zim raced home. He didnt have time to activate his robot spider legs. His long legs helped him jump over trashcans, fences, and creepy dogs as he made his way toward his home. He bolted through the door, not bothering to put down his backpack or tell Gir to turn off the tv. Gir screamed and began to run in circles as his alien master zipped past him.

"Master is home!" he screamed happily and ran up the walls and on the ceiling. Zim ignored his robot slave and jumped on top of the trashcan and went down toward his secret base. He felt his shoulders touch the tube as he made his way down. When the platform he stood on stopped, he jumped off and jogged up to a discarded pile of trash next to his computer that he once called his parents. The robot parents were broken and layed in a jumbled mess.

The parents were destroyed when he was fighting a bunch of strange monster aliens from planet Fudge 24, also the ones that caused half his house to blow up. Zim sighed as he stared down at the robot parents. He didnt realize that he would need them again, and he didnt have much time till 7:00. The robot parent's faces blankly stared back up at Zim. Their eyes were cold and dead. A bug came out from the fathers eye and toward his neck. Zim went down on his knees and began to sort the broken pieces.

...

He was almost done putting together the mom's arm when he heard the human grandfather clock on his wall make strange monkey noises. A small pig came out where a coocoo bird was supposed to come out and began to oink. Zim gasped. "Oh no! the pig oinks seven!" he screamed and connected the arm to the mom. The female robot parent came to life. "Eat your food!" she said. Her eyes lit up and her arms went up over her head. Zim grabbed her arm and the dad, who was standing in the corner, saying random nonsense. He dragged his robot parents down the street toward the school.

When he got there, he sighed with relief and let go of his fake parents arms. The parents followed their alien "son." Their eyes glowed in the cold, pitch black night. The lamplights lit up the grounds of the skool as human parents walked around aimlessly. Zim led his robot parents around the skool, not really knowing what to do.

"Um...and this is a tree. It grows right here," he said, pointing to a random tree that was growing on the dead lawn in the quad area. The robot parents stared at the tree, dumbfounded. Sparks flew out from the dad's head, causing a passing teens hair to catch on fire. The teen began to scream and started to run frantically toward a wall and crashed into it, knocking him out.

Zim quickly threw a blanket over his robot dad's head. The blanket quickly burst into flames and turned to ash. The black remains of the blanket fluttered to the ground. Everyone around Zim stared. Zim quickly grabbed his parents hands and started to walk away. "We're a normal family!" he yelled and then ran. He stopped when he got near the bathrooms and sighed with relief.

Just then, he heard voices. He quickly shoved his parents into the boys bathroom and closed the door. "Come on dad! let's go to my third period class!" said a familiar voice. Dib. Zim peeked through the crack in the door. His contact blue eyes shifted. He could see the advanced floating screen that showed his dad's face. Of course, his dad was too busy to come to parent night, so he placed a video camera in his lab so he could be seen in person at the skool, while he worked in his lab.

"Yes, yes, that's nice, son," his occupied dad said on the screen. His dad used his robotic arm to zap something he was working on, but caused it to blow up. Zim watched as they walked by. Suddenly, he noticed a flash of pink and black striped tights. It was Gaz. Zim felt his heart lift as he opened the door a little more. Her head was down, making her amethyst colored hair to cover her pale face as she played on the Game Slave 3 Zim gave to her. He smiled as he watched her play.

Just then, as the two humans and floating screen passed by, something crossed Zim's mind. His eyes scanned over all the other passing families. He had noticed something. Something he had never realized for a long time. All the families had older females. Everywhere Zim looked, the human families had a mom. He turned his head to Gaz and Dib. He didnt see an older looking female Gaz or anything.

_They're the only ones in the school without an older female, _Zim observed. When Dib, Gaz, and the floating screen were gone, Zim came out from the bathroom with his robot parents. He couldnt get the thought out of his mind. He seemed curious. He had never been curious about something before...usually he ignored it, but now...he wanted to know.

Suddenly, his female robot parent blew up. He gasped and quickly grabbed her flailing arm and ran down the quad and out of the skool with his male robot parent following right behind him, repeating "Welcome home, son. Welcome home, son. Welcome home, son" over and over through the night.


	13. A Dark Past

On Saturday, it started to rain. The sky was black as charcoal and the world around Dib and Gaz's house was soaked and dripping with water. A neighbor was outside watering her overly watered green lawn. She stood there with a blank look on her face as she got soaked. Beads of water pittered pattered against the rooftops.

Dib smirked as he stared outside at the wet neighborhood. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and turned back to his computer and began to work on his school project. _Zim would be stupid to come here. He would dissolve away just by stepping his foot out the door!_ Thought Dib as he laughed outloud to himself.

...

Gaz looked out her window and watched the water hit her window. She looked down the wet street. Sheets and sheets of rain came down. It was cold in her room. Her dad forgot to pay for the heating bill again. Gaz didn't mind...Her whole world was cold, and dark. No one ever really knew why, but just thought she was like that because she chose to be like that...

They didn't know the whole truth.

Gaz stared down upon the wet neighborhood. Her thoughts instantly went to Zim. She couldnt stop thinking of him. For some strange reason, she felt something for him. He was stupid, but she felt something for him. She didnt know what. She sighed and rubbed her arms. Suddenly, Gaz saw a tall dark figure run up to her house.

She looked down on the mysterious figure. The person wore a long black trenchcoat and a long rimmed black hat. More rain hit Gaz's window so she couldn't see his face. The window cleared for just a split second. Gaz looked down at the figure. He was gone!

Gaz just sighed and sat on her bed. She sat down cross legged and cracked open a book that she borrowed from the school library to read. Her mind kept wandering back to the mysterious dark figure. She has seen a lot of strange things in her life, but this made her feel a bit uneasy. She looked down next to her bed and stared at her wooden bat. She glanced over at the window again.

Suddenly, something black flashed across the window. She closed her book shut and grabbed her wooden bat. She jumped off her bed and bolted toward her window. She quickly threw open the window and glared outside; her hand gripped the bat tightly. Freezing cold water hit her face. She squinted outside and scanned the wet scenery.

Suddenly the trenchcoat figure appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened and she backed away a couple of feet. She raised her bat high over her head. The dark figure came into her room. Soaked from head to foot. Then the figure took off his hat.

Zim!

He quickly took off his trenchcoat like it had a bomb hidden in it, and dropped it on the floor. It landed with a sickening, wet, squish.

Gaz lowered her bat and stared at Zim in disbelief. She opened her mouth.

Zim held his hand up. "Silence!" he said in a loud whisper. He put his arm down. "I came to ask you something..." Zim said and then looked around Gaz's room. He has never been in Gaz's room before. He has seen Dib's room a couple of times, but Gaz's room was a lot different then Dib's.

Its' walls were painted a deep purple, which was very close to be mistaken as black. Her bed had patterns of skulls on it and had books on death strewn across it. Her clothes were hung over her bed and a chair.

Creepy looking stuffed animals lined on her dresser, ready for their commander to give the orders to attack. A collection of skulls was on her nightstand in all shapes and sizes. He picked up one and examined it.

Its white fogged crystal face, grinned up at him.

Gaz stared at him. She didnt know what to do. For one thing, she didnt like how he was touching her stuff, but for some strange reason, she felt her heart beating very fast and her hands began to feel sweaty. She covered the feeling up by narrowing her eyes. "Were you here just to see me and touch my stuff Zim?" She asked in a loud whisper.

She shouldn't of said Zim's name out loud. Dib was in his room across from hers and he could be listening in. Gaz decided to take him somewhere else so Dib wouldn't barge in and see Zim. She took a step forward toward him.

Zim put down the crystal skull back on the nightstand and turned to Gaz, making her stop in her tracks.

"…Yes that is one thing why I came, but another thing has come across my mind to ask you," he said.

Gaz waited.

Zim stopped looking at her stuff and looked into her deep, dark eyes. Gaz looked back into his dark, blue glazed eyes. Zim took a deep breath and exhaled as he ran his gloved fingers through his jet black wig. "I... have noticed you don't have a female tallest in your house" He finally answered.

Gaz looked at him in a puzzled expression. "You mean a parent?" she asked.

"Yes but in a female version. I have noticed from yesterday night on the Night of the Parent that you didnt have a... " Zim began to explain, but faltered when he saw Gaz's expression change.

She looked away from him. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her hair covered her face. "A mom… you mean a mom." Gaz answered. Zim looked at her. There was something in her voice that seemed…sad. Zim took a small, hesitant step toward Gaz. "Gaz?" he asked. He lifted his hand, but it stayed frozen in mid air over Gaz's shoulder. Gradually, it rested on her pale skin.

Gaz quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her fingerless gloved hand and turned back to him. Zim stared back at her with an expression he has rarely ever used on enyone. Worry. Gaz stared back at him. Then she slowly lifted her hand and grabbed Zim's hand. "Let me show you," she said and pulled him to the window.

...

Gaz and Zim briskly walked in the storm. The rain came beating down on Gaz's black umbrella. Zim walked under the umbrella with Gaz. He shivered in his trenchcoat and felt the beads of cold rain burn his skin. He clutched Gaz's hand tightly as he looked up at her. Gaz had a sad but stern look on her face. She wore a black cloak with the hood up. Her skull necklace gleamed when the lightning flashed.

They turned a corner and arrived at the gates of a cemetery. The gates creaked and swayed in the howling winds. They walked past them and into the cemetery. Their shoes squished into the soupy, muddy grass. The lightning cracked the black sky as they passed by crumbling tombstones and the swaying pine trees. Dark green bushes trembled in fear through the icy cold winds.

Gaz and Zim slowed to a stop. In front of them was a tombstone. Gaz's violet hair rustled in the storm. Zim looked at Gaz, who was looking at the tombstone and then looked at the tombstone as well. "This is my mom," said Gaz. Zim's trenchcoat and Gaz's cloak moved in the wind. Gaz lowered her head. "She died…she died when I was a young girl…" said Gaz, holding back the tears.

Zim understood and looked at the grave. He looked down sadly. "What happened?" he asked calmly. Gaz didnt say anything as she clutched her skull necklace. Lightning cracked the sky again and the skull gleamed again.

_..._

_Gaz is four years old. She is walking down the dark street smiling happily. She wore a nice red dress and matching red shoes. Her mom smiled down at her. Her mom wore a nice blue dress. Her skull necklace glinted in the moonlight. Their long, purple hair blew in the cool breese._

_They were just walking from the movie theatre and turned the corner down a dark alley. Gaz's smile disappeared. She clutched her mom's hand tighter. "Mommy, I'm scared," she said nervously._

"_Don't be scared Gaz, you shouldn't be afraid of anything," she said as she squeezed her daughter's hand. They continued to walk down the dark allyway that made its way toward their house. The pale moon lit the narrow road for the females. Suddenly a gang appeared in front of them. _

"_And where do you ladies think yer goin'?" asked one smiling evilly. The others laughed. They wore black leather jackets and black jeans. Gaz's mom glared at them angrily and tried to go around them. _

"_Hold on lady, we ain't done with you!" snapped a guy and grabbed her. Gaz's mom struggled and smacked the guy in the face with her purse. The man fell backwards, crashing into his friends._

"_Run Gaz!" Gaz's mom screamed as the man fell against some trashcans. The others came at Gaz's mom with guns. Gaz let go of her mom's hand and ran, but then bumped into a huge burly man. Dark clouds swirled overhead and thunder boomed. The huge man grinned down at the little girl. At lightning speed, he grabbed Gaz's arm and pointed a gun at her face. _

_Gaz's eyes widened in terror. She began to struggle, but it was no use. The man laughed and clicked back the hammer. Gaz began to cry and used all her strength to get away. She began to kick and scream. The man's grip tightened, but Gaz kicked her leg and it hit the man right in the crotch. The man yelled and cussed as he let go of Gaz and the gun. The man rolled and the gun fell to Gaz's feet. _

_Suddenly gunshots were heard and echoed against the brick walls. Gaz turned around and saw her mom on the ground. _"_Mommy!" Gaz screamed in horror. The men stood over her mom's dying body. A pool of blood began to form around her. Tears rolled down her cold face as she stared at her bleeding mom. The men spat on Gaz's lifeless mom and turned their heads to Gaz. _

_Anger flowed through Gaz's body. Gaz narrowed her eyes at ht emen as they began to approach her. Gaz slowly reached down and picked up the gun. The men backed away in fear and dropped their empty guns. _

_More tears rolled down her eyes as she glared at the men. "Woah, hey. Hold on there kid," said one of them, holding his hands up to show that he didnt have any weapons on him. Gaz gritted her teeth angrily._ _She didnt want to hear what they had to say. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ The bullets hit the men. Blood gushed out of the men's stomachs as they twisted and jerked in pain. Screams escaped their lips as they clutched their stomachs. The piercing screams echoed through the narrow allyway. More blood tumbled out of their stomachs as they collapsed to the cold cement ground and bled to death. _

_Gaz breathed heavily as she stared down at the lifeless men. Gaz couldnt stop the salty tears from rolling down the sidea of her face. She lowered the gun and turned her head to her mom. She dropped the gun. It clattered to the cold ground as she ran to her mom. She went down on her knees and touched her shoulder lightly. _

_"M-mommy? Are y-y-you ok?" she asked, her breaths were short and quick. Her mom's stomach was gushing out blood and made a huge pool on the cold ground. Her mom winced and clutched her stomach. More blood gushed out. Gaz touched her mom's shoulders with both of her tiny hands. "M-mommy, d-dont move. You need to got to the hospital," she said. Gaz's mom groaned in pain. She finally opened her dark brown eyes and stared at her young daughter. "Gaz...Gaz..." she said. _

_She uncurled her bloody hands from her stomach and clasped them around Gaz's hands. Gaz gasped at the blood and began to breath heavily in fear. "…don't be afraid…Gaz...Dont be...afraid..." and with that her mom's eyes slowly closed. Her head went limp and hit the cold cement with a sickening thud. The thunder boomed again and lightning cracked the sky, then it started to rain down on the two. Gaz cried. "N-no! Mommy!" she screamed and bawled. _

_She clutched onto her mom's bloody hands. Her tears mixed with the rain that splattered on her mom's pale face. Gaz opened her wet eyes and blinked the tears away when she saw something glint through the sheets of pouring down rain. Her mom's skull necklace grinned up at her. Gaz sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve. She slowly reached down and clutched the skull necklace. She lifted it up to her face and stared down at it. _

_Gradually, the tears ceased and she stopped crying. Gaz stared down at it. The skull stared back. She slowly stood up and ran her tiny fingers across the surface of the white face. The hoolow black eyes continued to stare at her. Gaz gradually turned the skull over in her hands. She grasped the ends of the string connected to the necklace and tied them together. When she knotted the end together, she lifted her hands, caked in her mom's blood from the strings and lowered then down to her sides. The skull grinned as it hung there from its new owner's neck in the pouring down rain..._

_... _

_The funeral was held the next day. Professor Membrane wore a black lab coat and held on to young Dib's hand, who wore a small black coat. Gaz wore a black dress. The skull necklace still hung from her neck. She looked down at the open grave with the coffin that held her mom. Dib cried and clutched his dad's pant leg. Professor Membrane patted his son's head. _

_Gaz didn't cry at all as she stared down at the open grave. The men shoveled the dirt into the grave. The cold breeze blew through the family's black clothes and hair. When the men were done shoveling the dirt on top of Gaz and Dib's mom, Professor Membrane began to lead the bawling six year old Dib away. He stopped and turned to Gaz. "Come daughter," he said. Gaz didnt move. Gaz clutched the skull necklace as she stared at her mom's grave one last time. "I will not be afraid, mom...I promise..." _

_... _

Zim and Gaz stood next to each other under the umbrella, looking down at the grave of Gaz's mom. Zim looked down sadly. Gaz clutched her mom's skull necklace and looked down at the grave.

"...That is why I don't have a mom anymore," Gaz said finally.

Zim looked at her. "I'm sorry... I never knew," said Zim, and he really meant it. Gaz lowered her hand. "Its not your fault... you don't know a lot about my past," said Gaz. They looked down at Gaz's mom's grave one last time. "...Goodbye, mom...I love you," said Gaz. Zim stared down at Gaz's mom's grave. He nodded his head in respect. With that, the two turned around and began to walk back down the road.


	14. Raining Rubber Piggies

The weekend went by fast and it was a Monday. On Friday was Halloween. A wonderful time of darkness, horror…and candy! Gaz was somewhat happy for Halloween, but wasn't sure whether to go trick-or- treating or not. It wasn't really her thing. Gaz walked to her third period class.

Her teacher made strange noises at her desk and waved her arms frantically. The students had their heads laying down on the desks and either slept or made their bug eyes wonder at their own will like a chameleon's. Gaz ignored them all and played on her Game Slave 3. While she played, she couldn't stop thinking of Zim.

...

In his third period class, Zim couldn't stop thinking about Gaz. There was more to her then what was seen. He kept thinking about last night. Going to her mom's grave and her dark memory. She was a girl, trapped in darkness. Trapped in an hourglass filled with black sand as dark evil, falling on her, drowning her in darkness…

He kept thinking he was the only one who has been to her grave and was told the story behind it. He sighed at his desk.

Gaz. The misunderstood human...

...

At lunch time, Zim sat alone at his usual lunch table. He sighed as he picked at his meatloaf with his fork. He still needed to come up with a plan to stop Dib from ruining their time together...but what? What could he do? Zim looked over a teveryone else. Random kids had staring contests with their food. One kid was fighting with his cafeteria food that just came to life and began to eat his face. Zim shuddered and looked away.

He finally got the fantastic idea when two people mindlessly bumped into eachother and fell on the floor. Zim gasped and stood up from his spot. "That's it! For once in my life, you humans have given me the inspiration! he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at him with wide eyes. Zim jumped down from the table and left the cafeteria. "...He's weird," someone finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone nodded and went back to doing their normal thing.

_After school..._

Since Tak wasn't at school that day, Dib decided to walk with Gaz, he didn't want Zim to be near her, ever! Even though she treated him like dirt, she was his younger sister, and he didn't want her to be with his enemy.

"Go away Dib! I can walk home by myself!" snapped Gaz angrily.

"I am just making sure you'll get home safely," said Dib as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Gaz looked down at her game angrily, madly pushing buttons on the control. She hated her brother being near her, especially now. Their clothes swayed in the cold winds.

Zim followed Gaz and Dib. He hid behind the tall maple trees that lined up along the street on either side. Their warm colored leaves were almost gone from the branches. Some clusters of them scuttled along the road in the winds. Zim watched Gaz as she walked up the steps to her house, making sure she got home safely. When he was sure she was ok, he bolted back down the way he came toward his house. He instantly began working on the project that would solve his problem with Dib.

...

The days went by fast, then it was Friday. Halloween. Gaz and Zim sat at their own usual tables. Dib and Tak sat with Gaz at the table as well. They both glared at Zim angrily who sat alone. Zim glared at them back and then turned away from them and faced the wall. Then Zim noticed something he hasn't noticed before. It was perfect for him and Gaz! He just needed to figure out a way to tell her…

Dib, Tak and Gaz ate their lunch in silence. They weren't sure what to talk about, until Dib finally spoke up. "So Tak? Where you sick yesterday?" he asked Tak. Tak looked up from her food and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess I'm not used to the weather here," she said smiling. Tak turned away..._ I just need more time...and more believable lies. The "sick" excuses are getting old fast._

When lunchtime was over, Tak and Dib walked with Gaz. Gaz ignored them and continued to play on her game. As she was, she noticed something strange. After she killed the mutant zombie pig, a message began to appear on the screen: Gaz…Meet at Zim's House...8:00...Zim…

Gaz slowed down. She stared at the message. "Gaz? Is something wrong?" asked Dib as he came up to her. The message disappeared. "Its nothing, leave me alone," she said and began to walk faster.

_7:50..._

Gaz snuck out the back door and walked down the street towards Zim's house. She kept looking back, to make sure if Dib was around. He wasnt. Gaz sighed with relief as she made her way through the dark street. A couple of times, she noticed some kids dressed up as astronauts or princesses running up to houses for candy. Gaz watched them for a while, then went on walking. Goblins and pirates ran past her as she came up the street of Zim's house. Zim's eerie green house loomed over her as she bravely walked up the cement pathway. She rolled her eyes at the signs that said: I love earth.

_How could anyone fall for that?_ she sighed to herself and knocked on the purle door. The door opened and Gir stood in front of her with pieces of candy stuk to his green dog suit. "Hello!" he said in his cheery, high pitch voice. Gaz glared down at the poorly disguised robot. "Wheres Zim?" she asked. Gir licked the sides of his chocolate covered mouth before answering.

"Master's inside! Master told me to not let you in yet!" he said happily. from behind his back, he pulled out a lollipop. "Here you go!" he said. Gaz didnt accept the sugary treat. "Let me in," she said through gritted teeth. Gir stared up at her with big eyes. "...Ok!" he said and led her in. Gaz followed. Gir swallowed the lollipop in one gulp and led her through the house to the "kitchen." He opened the lid of the trashcan for her and hopped on himself. They went down the tube to Zim's secret underground place. Gir grinned up at Gaz. Gaz sneered and looked away.

"Yer perty!" said Gir. Gaz's hands balled up into tight fists. "If you say that one more time, I'm going to hurt you!" she snarled. Gir blankly stared up at her. He finally reached behind his back and pulled out a handful of candycorn. "Candycorn?" he offered, Gaz sighed and accepted the candy. She popped them into her mouth and chewed on them silently.

When the ride ended. Gaz got off the metal platform and walked up to where Zim was working. Zim was wearing goggles as he used alien metal tools to zap a round metal ball with strange alien designs on them. The ball was the size of a baseball, and had symbols and grooves along the smooth grey surface. Zim looked up from his work station and gasped. He yanked the goggles down from his face, revealing huge magena eyes.

"Gir! I told you not to let her in yet!" Zim yelled. Gir began to scream and run in circles. He stopped and took off the hood, revealing his robot face. The top part of his ead opened up, causing a bunch ofsmall rubber piggies to jet out and rain down on the teen human and teen alien. Gaz moved away from the raining piggies and up to his work station. "I came down to see what you're working on," she said and picked up the metal ball.

Before Zim could stop her, the metal ball activated and flew out of Gaz's hands. The ball flated a couple feet from Gaz's head. Instantly, a strange form began to morph around the metal ball. In seconds, the shape morphed and Gaz found herself standing in front of herself. Another Gaz! Gaz stared at the clone and turned to Zim. "You made a clone of me?" she asked. Zim fumbled with the goggles that were hanging around his neck.

"Sort of. Its an advanced hollogram of you. You cant touch it, but it can touch you," Zim explained. His antennae twitched nervously when Gaz turned back to the hollogram of herself and reached out. Her gloved hand went right through the clone Gaz. Wen the other Gaz reached out, its hand rested o Gaz's shoulder. Gaz stared down at the hand. It was very bizarre. The real Gaz slowly moved away from the hollowgram and turned back to Zim.

"Do you think Dib will fall for it?" she asked. Zim smiled. "I'm sure he will. The Dib pig is so stupid!" Zim began to laugh, but stopped in mid laugh wen a rubber piggy smacked him upside the head, causing him to fall on the ground. Gir laughed in his high pitch laugh and began to run in circles again as more pink rubber piggys rained from overhead.


	15. The Dance

Zim and Gaz watched as the Gaz hollogram walked down the street toward the real Gaz's house. When the hollogram was gone, Gaz slowly laced her fingers through Zims gloved fingers. "So, what do we do now?" she asked, curious. Zim turned his head to her and gave her a small smirk. His face looking more pink then green. "I was hoping we could ride around," he said. He squeezed gaz's hand in his and led her back inside his house.

"My voot cruiser is still down, but I have been working on a special type of transportation for a while," said Zim as they went to the back of the house. Zim led Gaz up some stairs to the attic. When they bot got to the top, Zim let got of Gaz's hand and walked over to a covered figure. Zim's metal shoe tips clacked against the tile floor as he approached the hidden figure. He gripped the white sheets and ripped them off. Gaz's eyes widened at the strange alien devise.

It looked like a strange motorcycle without any wheels. There were no grips or handlebars. As Zim moved one long leg over the bike, he placed his hands through two sections of the bike. The motorcycle came to life and hovered two feet from the floor. Gaz stared at it like she has seen it a dozen times, but inside, she was pretty impressed. She walked over to the hovering bike. The bike glowed purple, and hummed with energy. Zim pulled out his hand from the controls and offered Gaz his hand.

Gaz stared at Zim's hand and hesitated for a moment. _Should she really be doing this? _Gaz stared at Zim's gloved hand. Her dark brown eyes trailed up the long arm to Zim's face. His magenta colored eyes stared back. He blinked, patiently waiting for Gaz to accept. Gaz blinked and rubbed her bare shoulders nervously. She thought of Dib and narrowed her eyes.

_Of course she should! Dib has taken away her freedom! She can go out whenever she wanted! She didnt need Dib to tell her what to do! _Gaz finally accepted Zim's hand and got up on the hovering alien motorcycle. Gaz sat sideways on the bike. She smoothed out her dress and rested her hands on Zim's shoulders. Zim smiled to Gaz. Then he quickly reached in his pocket and placed his human eye contacts over his magenta eyes and placed his jet black wig firmly on his head. Then, he turned his head to a door. "Gir!" he yelled. Gir crashed through the wall next to the door. "Yes Master!" said Gir in his high pitch voice and saluted, his eyes glowing red.

"Open the rooftop," Zim ordered. Girs eyes went back to their normal blue state. "Ok!" he said. The little robot turned around and pushed a button next to the door. In seconds, the roof opened up. Zim placed his hand into the control section and activated the floating motorcycle to go up. The chilly cool air blew through their hair. Gaz felt herself falling as they rose higher and higher up over the house. Gaz wrapped her arms around Zim's waist. Zim all the sudden felt his cheeks burn. He ignored the feeling and activated the motorcycle to go straight.

The flying alien technology stopped in mid air and began to cruise over the neighborhood rooftops. The moon was full and bright as the two flew through the sky. Gaz looked down at the small houses below her. She carefully brushed a strand of purple hair out of her eyes. Zim looked down as well. The cold air sliced through his strange material clothing as they picked up speed and zoomed over the area.

Little kids were seen everywhere along the ground. Dressed up in their costumes as they attacked piles of candy like savages. Zim flinched in disgust and kept riding on. Gaz wrapped her arms tighter around Zims waist as they picked up more speed. Her dress ruffled in the wind. Gradually, they began to slow down to a cruise and hovered six feet above the neighborhood street.

Zim checked to see how Gaz was doing, then turned his head back and looked up ahead. He squinted at some strange lights. "What's that?" he asked. Gaz looked up ahead. "Oh, that's the high skool. A dance is going on there," she explained. Zim looked at the lights at the skool and thought for a moment. "A dance eh? And what do you do at this, so-called dance?" he asked. Gaz sighed. "Its just...a dance," she said. Zim nodded. He activated the hover transportation to move forward toward the skool. Gaz looked up at Zim. "What're you doing?" she said. Zim didnt answer her.

...

When they got to the skool, they got off the motorcycle and hid it behind some bushes. They followed all the dressed up couples into the gym and looked around. Everyone, except Zim and Gaz, were dressed up in silly, poorly made costumes, and dancing to strange music. The walls were decorated in black and orange streamers, posters of the classic monsters, and candy. In the corner was a punchbowl stand, and random people, waiting to be asked to dance. Lights flickered around the dancefloor. Zim observed the strange scene. His blue contact eyes finally fell upon the colorful dancefloor, filled with dressed couples dancing together.

He slowly turned his head to Gaz. Gaz ignored the teens dancing and began to slowly move away. Zim grabbed her hand and began to lead her toward the dancefloor. Gaz begen to protest. "Zim, no," she said. Zim ignored her. He looked over, just as the upbeat music began to change to a slow dance song. He noticed how the guys held the girls and copied. He wrapped his right arm around Gaz's waist and held her close.

Gaz stopped struggling and looked up at Zim. Zim smiled down at her with admiration. Gaz blushed and hid her pale face behind her plum colored bangs. Zim held her hand with his other hand and began to dance with Gaz to the slow music. Gaz began to feel warm as Zim pressed his chest against hers. They slow danced along with the others. Gradually, they slowldanced their way to the middle of the dancefloor. Gaz could feel everyone's eyes slowly flicker over to them. She began to feel stupid and tried to get out of Zim's arms, but felt too weak. All the other costumed dancers turned and moved away, creating an open circle for the couple, as they danced.


	16. Payback

_Meanwhile..._

Dib sat at the kitchen table, drinking a tall glass of milk. He was typing on his thin black laptop when Gaz came from ouside. Dib looked up from his laptop screen ans squinted his eyes. "A bit late out fro a stroll, huh, Gaz?" he asked. Gaz didnt answer him as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. Dib's eyes watched her from behind his glasses. He stopped to clean them once, then placed them back on. Gaz still didnt answer him as she closed the fridge and went to the pantry. Dib strained his neck.

"Gaz? Did you go see Zim?" he asked. Gaz still didnt answer as she came back with a box of chocolate chip cookies and sat down at the table across from Dib. Dib closed his laptop and narrowed his eyes at Gaz. "Gaz-" he started, but stopped when Gaz snapped her head up at him and glared.

Dib instantly went quiet. _Ok...sheesh, _he thought bitterly. They sat there in silence. Dib sighed angrily as he watched his "sister" eat a cookie, then take a sip from her glass. Dib pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and ran his fingers through his hair. His fin like signature hair still stayed its its original state. He looked down at his laptop, then his tall glass of milk. Gaz didnt seem to notice him as she continued the process of eating a cookie, then taking a sip from her drink.

Finally, Dib reached over the table to where the cardboard box of cookies were. Right as his hand touched a warm chocolate chip chip cookie, Gaz's hand was already in the box. His hand went right through hers! Dib gasped and whipped his hand back. He stared at his hand, then at Gaz. Gaz's dark purple hair was covering her face, her hand still in the box. The light in the room seemed to flicker. Dib began to tremble in fear.

"Y-you're not G-Gaz!" he shrieked. The fake Gaz glared up at Dib. Her eyes flashed red. She slowly pulled her hand out of the box of cookies and got up from her seat. Dib quickly began to get out of his seat and grabbed the chair as he began to walk backwards from his fake sister.

"W-where's Gaz! What have y-you done with her!" He yelled, raising the chair. The fake Gaz didnt listen to him. The lights began to flicker even more in the kitchen. When Gaz got closer, Dib chucked the chair. The chair went right through and crashed into a million pieces from the other side. Dib stared at the chair in surprise, then looked up at the hollogram. The hollogram pulled back her arm, and punched Dib in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards and go right through the other side of the kitchen, and into the living room.

Dib screamed in pain as he crashed through the coffee table. His nose was bleeding scarlet blood, and his lenses were cracked. Dib blinked as bits of wall came tumbling down and landed next to him. He coughed and looked up. When the dust settled, Gaz glared at him through the hole in the wall. Dib gasped and quickly got up from where he was. He groaned in pain and held his right arm.

When he looked up, Gaz was coming straight for him. He gasped and raised his arms. His arms went right through the hollogram. The fake Gaz slapped him across his face, sending him stumbling backwards and into the TV. the television crashed. Dib screamed in pain as he felt the shards of the screen pierce his skin. He quickly got out of the way when the hollogram Gaz charged him, and crashed into the TV. instead. Dib made his way back to the kitchen.

His left arm clutched his stomach as it gushed out blood. He quickly stumbled toward the sink and grabbed a couple paper towels and placed them over where he was bleeding. Gaz snarled and got up from where she was and apporoached Dib, like a spider toward its prey. Dib gasped as he faced the fake Gaz. His other arm rested against the handle of the sink. He frantically searched for something to use as a weapon against the hollogram. But what? He couldnt hurt something he couldnt touch. He gasped and moved out of the way, just as the fake Gaz charged him again. Gaz's front part of her body doubled over into the sink of dirty dishes. Dib took his chance and tried getting away.

Dib's sleeve got caught on the faucet handle, thus turning on the water. Gaz shrieked when the cold water came splashing out from the faucet to her. Dib got away and watched from a good distance as the hollogram Gaz started to fizz and jerk voilently. Sparks flew out of her mouth and fingertips. Finally, she collapsed to the ground. The lights flickered overhead. The running water rushing out of the faucet. Dib sighed with relief and fell to his knees. His stomach was still gushing out blood. The paper towels he placed over his stomach were dark red. Dib's black coat was tattered and drooped around his shaking form. His fingers were caked with dried blood. Dib pushed his cracked glasses back up to the bridge of his bleeding broken nose as he stared wide eyed at the dead Gaz.

He took a deep shaky breah and slowly crawled over to the fake Gaz. The fake Gaz's body was lifeless, and seemed to have gone to a dull color. Its eyes were wide, and mouth hanging open in a frozen scream. Dib touched the side of the hollograms face. He was able to touch it. It was cold. Right as he pulled away his dry bloody fingers, the Gaz lurched forward. Dib screamed and recoiled backwards. The fake Gaz collapsed on her face. Dib peered down and noticed something. He touched the back of the fake Gaz, peeling away the tattered material. He gasped. A symbol. An alien symbol. The Irken symbol. Dib narrowed his eyes.

"Zim," he said in a dark voice. He got up and limped his way to the garage. He opened the door with his free hand and made his way through the random junk and tools toward the covered object. He ripped the sheets away, revealing an alien motorcycle craft, just like Zim's. He ran his fingers over the leather seat he placed on the vehicle. He found the vehicle a couple years ago near Zim's house and began to work on it everyday after school. He used a couple parts from Taks old spaceship, and some Earth objects to make it work. He carefully threw his leg over the seat and sat down. He winced when another wave of pain attacked him. He narrowed his eyes and stared down at the mismatched buttons.

"I'm going to kill you, Zim, if its the last thing I do!" he snarled angrily and pushed a button. The motocycle came to life and hovered a couple inches above the cement ground of the garage. Dib smiled triumphantly and carefully placed his arms through where the contols were and braced himself. The alien vehicle went backwards and crashed into a work bench.

Dib winced when a bunch of metal tools crashed to the ground. He controlled the vehicle to go up, but crashed through the ceiling and kept going up. Dib screamed and controlled the vehicle to stop. It stopped in mid air. Dib's head screamed in pain as blood dripped down the sides. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok...here we go," he whispered to himself as he controlled the flying mototcycle to go forward straight toward Zim's house.


	17. Flying Motorcycles in the Night

When Dib got to Zim's house, he stormed right up to the door. He pounded on the door. "Zim! Open the door! Zim!" he shouted. The door opened and Gir appeared in his green dog costume. "Aahh! Intruder!" he screamed. Right when the little disguised robot said that, the pink flamingoes and gnomes came to life and turned their heads to Dib.

Dib yelped and quickly got out of the way of the lazers. Gir screamed and quickly closed the door. The lazers made contact with the door, causing it to explode. Dib quickly got through the destroyed doorway and grabbed the little disguised robot.

"Where's Zim?!" he shouted at the robot. Gir stared at Dib blankly, then pulled a ketchup bottle from behind his back and squirted it at Dib's face. Dib screamed and dropped the little robot. He wiped away the thick, gooey red ketchup from his eyes and quickly cleaned his glasses. He looked around for Zim. Zim didnt seem to be in the house. Dib's eyes spotted the trashcan.

_The underground lab, _Thought Dib. He started to go toward it, but stopped dead in his tracks when Gir got in the way. His dog suit was off. His normal blue color was now a deep red. Attack mode. Dib quickly pointed behind Gir. "What's that?" he said. Gir went to his innocent icy blue color. "What?" he asked, turning around. "I saw a monkey!" said Dib. Gir began running toward where Dib thought he saw a "monkey. "Monkey! Monkey? Where are you?" asked Gir as he went looking for sighed with relief and went to the underground lab.

When he got there, he couldnt find Zim or Gaz anywhere. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth angrily. "Zim! Where did you take my sister?!" he screamed angrily and picked up a strange alien object and chucked it across the room. It crashed against a glass tube filled with water and a off set eyed moose. The water came out, and the small moose got up. Dib sighed in frustration. He sat down and thought for a minute.

_Where could Zim have taken Gaz? _asked Dib in his head. He looked around the underground lab. He eyed the huge computer. He got up and walked over to it. He sat down and began to punch in random buttons, since he couldnt understand the irken alphabet. A couple pictures of Gaz came up on the screen. Dib snarled in disgust and clicked away from the pictures. Suddenly, he noticed something at the corner of the screen. He clicked it. The screen came up with alot of other little screens of the school. Zim had cameras all over the skool campus! Dib stared at them in surprise. He watched as they changed to other different places in the skool.

Dib watched the screens. In a couple screens, there were teens aimlessly walking around. He noticed a teacher look around suspiciously before going into his room with a box of deadly looking weapons, but ignored it. Dib watched each screen, curious if he could see something that ould help him find Gaz. Suddenly, for a split second, he noticed something. "Wait! computer! go back!" he said The computer sighed, "ok, Dib," it said. Dib didnt notice that the computer knew him and watched the screen go back to the scene. The gym.

Dib squinted at the scene. The gym was packed with people. Dib gradually realized that it was a dance. He was about to continue on, but stopped himself when he noticed a head of purple hair. He gasped. "Gaz!" he screamed. He watched her as she danced with a familiar green teen._ Zim!_ Dib quickly got up from the chair and bolted out of th underground lab and out to his motorcycle.

_At the dance..._

The music slowly came to an end as Zim twirled Gaz. Gaz started to feel light headed and numb when she came back into Zim's arms. Her arms wrapped around Zim's waist as she gazed up into the tall aliens deep sky blue contact eyes. Zim stared back. His handsome green face glowed a shade of pink.

He became hypmotized as he stared into Gaz's dark brown eyes. They were so beautiful. It seemed like hours as they slowly swayed together. Zim felt himself becoming very weak. A strange feeling came over him as he felt his head gradually lower toward Gaz's head. Gaz felt her eyelids get heavy. She slowly went on her tiptoes. Her forhead touched Zim's. Zim's eyes closed as well. His left hand reached up to touch the side of her face.

Gaz felt goosebumps crawl up her arms to Zim's touch. She felt Zim's right arm tighten around her waist. She moved her head up to Zim. Her lips barely touching Zim's. Suddenly, the romantic scene was interrupted when they heard a loud sound from the other side of the room. Everyone in the gym turned their heads and moved away from the figure that just entered the dance.

Gaz and Zim quickly moved away from each other and turned their heads toward the cause of the sound. Dib was seen at the other side of the room. His face was covered in dry blood. His trenchcoat was shredded and his hair was matted and decorated with leaves and branches.

"Leave my sister alone, Zim!" Dib screamed. Zim and Gaz's eyes widened in shock. He found them. Dib sneered. His nose started to bleed again. Gaz narrowed her eyes. "Leave us alone Dib!" she shouted. Dib snarled. "Not until he's dead!" Dib roared, pointing to Zim. Zim narrowed his eyes. "Over _your _dead body I will!" he screamed back. Right as Dib took one limp toward them, Zim grabbed Gaz's hand and ran the opposite direction, away from Dib.

"Ziiiiimmmmm!" screamed Dib as Zim and Gaz bolted toward the other side of the gym and escaped out the emergency exit door. Dib quickly limped back the way he came from and outside. He quickly got onto his motorcycle that he parked right outside the door of the gym and turned it on. Right as he was getting on, he saw Zim and Gaz zoom away on an identical version of his craft. Dib cursed under his breath and flew after them.

...

Right after Dib flew off after Zim and Gaz, Tak was just coming out from the skool. She held an alien devise in her hands. She smiled as Mimi, her robot disguised as a cat, came up to her nd obediently sat next to her feet. They just finished working on a top secret project...a project concerning Earth. Tak siged and wiped her forhead with the back of her head. As she did, she looked up at the sky and noticed Dib flying away on a strnge devise. She narroed her eyes a bit.

Mimi looked up at her with a bit of concern on her cat face. Tak stared up at Dib until he disappeared from her sight. Tak looked down at her robot and shook her head. "Let's go," she said. Mimi narrowed her eyes a bit. She knew her master was concerned with the human with the big head; but she knew he stood in the way of her master's plans. She couldnt be with him. Mimi began to walk when her master began to walk, but didnt like it when Tak kept looked up at the pitch black sky for Dib...

...

Zim forced his flying motorcycle to go faster as he streaked across the pitch black sky. Zig zagging through the treetops and rooftops. He kept turning his hed to see if the male human was still behind him. Dib growled as he stayed right behind his tail. Zim turned his head back around and flew through the chilly, night. Gaz had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he flew over another rooftop.

"Let her go, Zim!" screamed Dib at the top of his lungs as he dodged a chimney. Zim whipped his head back over to say something insulting back to Dib, but wasnt able to when he felt himself lose his grip on the flying motorcycle. Gaz quickly grabbed the controls and helped Zim back up. Zim thanked her. Gaz nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist again. Gaz turned her head back. "Leave me alone Dib! I dont care what you think! Go away and die in a hole!" she screamed.

Zim darted through the suburban neighborhood. Dib continued to follow them. He wasnt going to give up. Dib looked down at his controls and began pushing buttons with his thumb. Instantly, lazers shot out of the front of the motorcycle, nicking Zim' flying bike.

"Stop it Dib!" screamed Gaz. A bit of fear was heard in her voice. Zim begen to make his flying motorcycle go high into the sky. Dib followed and continued to shoot at their flying devise. Zim controlled the bike to zig zag and go higher up. He did everything he could just to not get hit.

The two flying motorcycles streaked across the sky, over a bunch of costumed humans. The humans didnt seem to notice as they contined going to house to house, their minds only on one thing: candy. The trees rustled in the cold wind.

Zim quickly turned his head to Dib. "Stop this Dib! I dont want you to hit Gaz!" he screamed. Dib narowed his eyes. "Sure you do!" Dib shouted back sarcastically. "You're just using her as a shield so I cant hit your hideous body!" he screamed back. Zim turned his head back and began to mutter to himself angrily. He controlled his bike to flip around to face Dib. The motorcycle flew backards, but at a slower speed. Zim grinned wickedly and fired his red lazers at Dib. Dib flipped and dodged the lazers. Zim cursed under his breath and turned his flying motorcycle around and tried to lose Dib.

The two males continue to fight in the air. Dib shot off more lazers. A lazer finally hit Zim's motorcycle. Zim yelped in surprise as the lights on his motorcycle began to flicker and go out. Zim gasped as the motorcycle gradually began to go down.

Gaz's hair whipped around her as she held on to Zim. She noticed the glowing green lazers streak near er shoulders, barely touching her. Dib wont stop until he gets what he wants. He didnt want them to be together. Gaz felt her eyebrows narrow. She wouldnt let him! She looked down when se felt something touch her elbow. Zim's gun was strapped to his hip.

Gaz stared at it. She turned around to Dib, who was about twenty five to thirty feet away from them. He had a wide grin on his face. Gaz narrowed her eyes and turned back to the gun. She grabbed it out of Zim's holster and aimed it at Dib's motorcycle. She led it arms length away from her body and aimed. Gaz felt tears come to her eyes, but held them back as she pulled the trigger.

Dib noticed Gaz and the gun. His eyes widened when Gaz pulled the trigger. He tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The glowing bullet made contact with his craft. The motorcycle exploded around Dib. Bright colors errupted around Dib as he felt himself in mid air. He blacked out and felt pain course through his body.

Zim and Gaz watched as the motorcycle Dib was riding explode into a huge explosion of color. The impact made Zim's motorcycle lose itself and go down. The motorcycle went down and made ontact with the ground. The two crashed and skidded along the road. Zim screamed in pain as parts of the motorcycle scraped against his body.

He rolled across the road and slowed to a stop. He winced as pain shot up his arms. He groaned and slowly sat upright. As he did, a car pased by him, making him jump up from where he sat and away from the road. He blinked. Where was Gaz? "Gaz?" he asked as he frantically looked around. His eyes gradually fell down on Gaz. Her arms were scratched and her hair was a mess. Other then that, she was fine.

"Gaz?" asked Zim again as he came up to her. He stood next to her. He carefully lifted his tattered gloved hands and touched Gaz's shoulders. Gaz's shoulders trembled. Zim lifted one hand and carefully removed her hair from her face. Her eyes were full of tears. "Gaz..." said Zim. Gaz didnt say anything as he stared down at the object that she held in her hands. Dib's glasses. The lenses were cracked in one, and completely gone in another. Zim stared down at the glasses.

He looked up a the pitch black sky. The explosion in the sky began to slowly disappear. Zim looked back down at Gaz and over to where Dib and his flying motorcycle possibly have fallen. Fire began to spread where the bushes and trees were. Zim didnt say anything. He let go of Gaz and silently picked up his motorcycle that still seemed to somewhat to be intact.

A couple pieces of metal fell from the bike as he walked it over to Gaz. He released his right hand from the bike and laced his fingers through Gaz's hand. Gaz let him hold her hand. She held Dib's glasses in the other. Zim began to walk his floating bike with one hand as he held Gaz's hand with his other. The two walked away from the scene and began to walk down the street...

...

Tak noticed the explosion and gasped. "No...no, Dib...oh no!" she screamed and began to bolt toward where the male human fell. Mimi followed right behind her master. Take ran across the street and made her way through the trees and bushes. The branches slapped her face as she thrashed her arms to get through. She got through and got to a gapping, circle with no bushes or trees.

The trees around the outside of the circle burned as Tak made her way around all the broken pieces of the flying motorcycle. She gasped when she found Dib in the broken pile of debris. His body sprawled on the ground face up. His glases were gone and his eyes were closed. His black coat was spread out around him, tattered and ripped at the ends. Blood was seen everywhere.

Tak fell to her knees next to Dib as she hesitated to touch his bleeding face. Dib didnt move when her hand gradually touched his face. Tears came out of Taks eyes as she carefully lifted the top half of Dib and pressed his head close to her chest. Her shoulders trembled as she cried. Hugging Dib's face to hers. The tears came streaming down her face and onto Dib's face.

Mimi stood by her master as she cradled Dib in her arms. She silently came up next to her and looked down at the bleeding Dib. Her glowicng red eyes lowered in slight sadness. Tak wiped her wet face with the back of her tatooed arm and looked down at her robot. Mimi looked up at Tak silently. Tak gradually narrowed her eyes and turned her focus to Dib.

Suddenly, she noticed Dib's closed eyes began to flicker and blink. He groaned in pain. Tak felt her heart lift as she squeezed Dib closer to her. More tears came down her face in a relief. He was alive. Just barely. As Tak cried, she picked back to the scene. She saw the whole thing. She saw Gaz pull the gun from Zim's holster and shoot her brother. Tak arrowed her eyes and glared up to where she saw Zim and Gaz leave. nger coursed through her. "I am going to kill you, Gaz...and your stupid boyfriend: Zim!" she screamed angrily as the trees began to rustle. The pale white moon glowed in the pitch black halloween night...


	18. Evil Laughs and Sinister Looks

The next day, it was Saturday. Gaz watched as the rain came down from outside her dark window. She layed on her stomach on her skull patterned bed. Her eyes were somewhat red from crying. She felt a horrible feeling inside her, something she hasnt felt in a long long time. She didnt want to kill her brother, she just wanted to make him suffer, to teach him a lesson...now he was gone. She sighed sadly as she stared at the thin water droplets as they ran down her window pane like tears. She turned away and buried her face in her pillow.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. Gaz lifted her head and opened her eyes. She turned her head to the door. "Yes?" she asked, half hoping that it was Dib. When the door opened, her dad came in. "Hello daughter, how are you doing?" he asked and stood in front of the doorway. Gaz sat upright in bed and quickly wiped her eyes. Professor Membrane noticed this and stared at her through his dark tinted goggles.

"Daughter? Is something wrong?" he asked. Gaz sighed. She didnt tell her dad what happened last night when she got home. He was at work, but she couldve called him, but she didnt feel like talking over it over the phone, she needed to tell him in person. Gaz looked down at her skull necklace and touched it with the tips of her fingers.

"Dad...I..." Gaz began, but faltered. Her dark, plum colored hair covered her dark brown eyes. Professor Memrane walked in and sat down at the edge of Gaz's bed. "Daughter? What happened? Did that green boy do something to you? If he did..." Professor Membrane lifted his cyborg arm as it changed into a deadly weapon to prove his point. Gaz calmly shook her head. "No. Its not Zim's fault...it's my fault," she answered in a low voice. Professor Membrane turned his head in surprise. The deadly weapon turned back into a normal cyborg hand.

"What? You couldnt have done something bad," he said. Gaz shook her head. "But I did, dad...I did..." she said. Professor Membrane scooted closer to his daughter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I dont think what you are going to tell me is going to be horrible. Now tell me, what was it that you did?" he asked. Gaz lowered her hand from her skull necklace. "I killed Dib," she said flatly. Professor Membrane's expression didnt change as he stared at his teen daughter.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Professor Membrane burst out laughing. Gaz looked up at her dad. "Dad?" she asked. Professor Membrane stopped laughing and looked down at Gaz. "Oh, daughter! You are a funny one!" he said and laughed some more. Gaz narrowed her eyes a bit. "But its true," she said. Professor Membrane got up. "Of course it is, dear. Now have fun in your room, I need to go to work," he said as he patted Gaz on the top of her purple hair. Gaz watched as her dad walked toward the door.

Before he left, he stopped and turned to face Gaz. "I just saw Dib last night on Halloween with that blue hair girl...whats her name...? Tick?" he guessed. Gaz stared at her father blankly. "Tak?" she said. Professor Membrane pointed at the purple haired human excitedly. "Yes! that's the name! I remember! I was talking to her father at that Parent night at your skool! Ha ha!" he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gaz stared at the door for a minute, then looked down at her gloved hands. _Tak was with my brother last night? I dont remember seeing Tak at all last night..._Thought Gaz as she tried picking back to last night. Gaz sighed and shook her head. _Maybe my dad was imagining it, _Gaz thought to herself again as she layed back down on her bed, face up this time. She stared up at the black ceiling.

...

_Zim's house..._

Zim smiled triumphantly as he sat down on the couch next to Gir. Gir was in his dog outfit and was hugging a pink rubber piggy tightly. Zim didnt care as he kept on smiling and picked up the remote that rested next to him. He lifted it up to the television and clicked a button. The screen fizzed for a minute, until finally, it cleared and focused. The two tallests were seen sitting on the overly stuffed couch, cramming sweets into their mouths. They choked when they realized that Zim was on their screen. "Z-Zim! *cough! cough!* stop doing that!" said Red angrily. Zim jumped up from the couch and saluted.

"Sorry my Tallests!" he said. Gir jumped down from the couch as well and mimicked Zim. His pink tongue stuck out from the side of his mouth. The two tallests sighed. "What do you want _now, _Zim?" asked Red impatiently. Purple nodded his head. "Yeah, and it better be good, we're already missing our favorite show," he said and began slurping an oversized drink in a jumbo cup.

Zim nodded his head. His zipper teeth gleamed in the lighting in the small room. His magenta colored eyes narrowed in a mischivous way. "Oh yes my tallests...it is," he said, sending a chill down his tallest's backs. The two tallests exchanged nervous glances and turned back to Zim on the screen.

Zim continued to smile in his creepy way. He balled his hands into fists. "I have finally defeated the Dib human!" screamed the tall, green alien excitedly as he began jumping up and down. Gir screamed with delight and began to jump with his master. The tallests stared at Zim as he did his little victory dance. Zim stopped yelling and jumping and faced his tallests on the screen. "And operation impending doom 2 is almost complete! With the Dib stink out od the way, I can take over Earth with ease! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Zim. Gir joined in with his high pitch laugh.

The tallests began to feel uneasy. First it was Zim looking a bit on the tall side, now it was him laughing maniacally as if everything was finally working out for him. All the sudden, the tallests didnt feel like eating anymore. Thankfully, the tallests heard a strange beeping sound. "Oh! w-we got a caller waiting, Zim," said Purple. Zim stopped laughing and turned to the screen. "Ok, my tallests. I will talk to you some other time. Be ready to come and see my accomplishment at 10:00 am sharp! Invader ZIM! signing off," said Zim. With that, the screen went black. The two tallests sighed with relief.

After a couple seconds of silence, they realized it really was a caller calling them. "Please dont let it be Zim again," said Red outloud as he pressed the button on his remote.

It was Tak. "Hello my tallests. It is I, Tak," said Tak. The tallests sighed with slight relief. Tak gave them a confused look, but then shrugged. "I apologize for not calling you two sooner, I have gotten side tracked and distracted, but do not fear my tallests! I have everything under control. Inpending doom 2 will be in progress tomorrow at exactly..." Tak glanced over at the clock on her wall. "Exactaly 10:00 am," she said.

Before the tallests could say anything, a groan was heard behind the green female alien. The tallests gave Tak a look. "What was that, Tak?" asked Purple. Tak began to turn her head around, but stood in front of the screen. "Uh...nothing! nothing at all!" she said, still looking over her shoulder. "Uh...wh-where...? where am I?" asked a male voice behind Tak. The tallests squinted at the screen, trying to see who it was. "Tak? Is that a human?" asked Red. "Uh..." Tak said, blushing a bit. "Uh, y-yes! yes. He's...my slave!" said Tak. "My human slave. I gotta go. Invader Tak signing off!" she said. The screen went black. The two tallests stared at the black screen, then exchanged glances.

"Strange," said Purple. Red nodded. "Yeah...Zim and Tak have human slaves..." Red turned his head away and began to think. Purple turned away and began to think as well. After a couple minutes of silence, Purple turned back. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Red still pondered, his eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm thinking...that we should go an see this for ourselves," he finally answered in a dark and serious tone. With that, he glanced down at the Irkens who were in charge of steering the ship.

"Set a course to Earth," commanded Red. Purple watched as Red leaned back in his chair and laced his two, long slender green fingers together. Shadows fell under his ruby red eyes, giving him a sinister look. "I think it's time we pay a visit to this so-called planet called Earth," he said gravely. Purple leaned back and mimicked Red. "Yes..." he said, also in the same tone of voice. The huge mother irken ship flew across the vast open black space toward Earth.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Chapter 18 everyone! Ooh! Chapter 19 i'll try to work on now. I'm whipping these chapters up from my head as fast as possible, but its getting a bit hard now. Just a minor block, but i'll see what i can do, unless you have a thought on what will happen at 10:00 am for either Tak's plan or Zim's plan. Happy for any suggestions. Thanks :) Bat13SJx, signing off. **


	19. 10:00am

The next day was Sunday, Zim was down in his underground lab. He wore his goggles as he added the finishing touches on his remote. He looked up at his huge computer screen. The small video camera screens that showed images of the skool flickered from one camera to the next. Zim glanced over at his clock on the wall for the fifth time. It was 9:00.

He had an hour till the time came. He lowered his head back down to what he was working on and picked it up. He took off his goggles and gazed at it with a smile on his face. "Finally, after so many years...I'll finally be able to take over Earth," he said to himself happily.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned his head and found Gir crashing to the ground from the moving platform. Zim stared at his robot for a minute, until Gir picked himself up and saluted. His eyes went pepperoni red. "Master! Purple hair human wants to see you," he said. Zim looked and found Gaz standing on the platform. Zim's eyes went wide and quickly pocketed his remote.

"Hello Gaz," he said and smiled a wide false smile with his zipper like teeth. Gaz didnt say anything as she walked off the floating platform and approached Zim. Zim stared at her. There was something wrong with her, Zim couldnt really put his finger on it, but Gaz seemed...different.

"Gaz? Is something wrong?" he asked. Gaz stopped in front of Zim and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were a bit red. Gaz shook her head. "Nothing...except..." her voice faltered. Zim walked up to her and placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. "Except?" he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. Gaz turned her head to the side, looking away from Zim.

"...its just..." faltered again. She threw her arms around Zim's neck. Zim faltered a bit from the sudden action and stared at Gaz in shock. Gradually, he slowly wrapped his right arm around Gaz's waist. With his left hand, he reached up and began to smooth Gaz's hair. Gaz buried her face in Zim's shoulder. Zim stared down at Gaz with concern. He didnt understand why she was like this, but didnt want her to be upset.

It was a strange human emotion that he didnt have, nor he understood it that much. He did find himself having feelings for things, but they werent as strong as a normal humans' emotions. Zim continued to stroke the top of Gaz's head, comforting her.

* * *

_Tak's place..._

Tak woke up to her alarm that she set to 9:20. She got up and slapped the top of it, silenceing it, and stretched her arms. She got up and transformed into her human disguise and walked downstairs to where she was keeping Dib. Dib layed on a bed in a guest room. He was sleeping soundly. His arms and legs were wrapped in bandages, but weren't seen because the dark blue covers were up to his chin.

Tak smiled thoughtfully as she came up to his side. Dib breathed in a slow, methotical pattern. His eyes were closed, and his glasses were fixed and sat on the nightstand next to him. Tak reached up and carefully ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Dib flinched a bit, but relaxed. Tak smiled and rested her hand on the side of his face. Dib exhaled softly and moved his bandaged head on the pillow a bit; getting into a more comfortable position.

Tak hesitated before lowering her head and lightly kissing Dib's forhead. Dib didnt move as he continued to sleep soundly. With that, she got up and left the room. She grabbed her packpack full of devises and weapons for her 10:00am Operation of Doom.

Mimi woke up from her charging station and transformed into her cat disguise. She flashed after her master. Tak ignored Mimi as she bolted around her in a blink of an eye as the disguised alien walked out of her house and toward the skool.

Just as Tak left, Dib woke up with a start. "Ugh..." he moaned and rubbed his sore head. He blinked and looked around the room. It was all blurry. He squinted a bit and felt around for his glasses. He finally touched them with the tips of his fingers and placed them on. His eyes widened behind his fixed glasses. He was in a house. He observed every item in the room and slowly realized that he was in Tak's house. Irken symbols and technology was seen around the room, but was cleverly disguised as an everday human object.

Dib scanned around the room until his eyes fell down on a desk filled with Irken tools and blueprints. He got up out of the bed a little too fast. "Ow!" he screamed and fell to the cold wooden floor. He groaned and carefully helped himself up. He looked down at himself and found that he was wrapped in bandages. "Why am I...?" he asked. Bits and pieces of fuzzy memory came to his mind of halloween night.

"But how long ago was that? How long have I been here?" he asked and looked around the room again, but his eyes flickered back to the desk. He reached over and touched the side of the bed frame, and the wall for support as he carefully made his way toward the desk.

He pressed his hands down on the top of the desk and peered down at the blueprints. He scooted a couple aside and stared at them. Gradually, all the pictures begant to piece together before him, and he finally understood what was going on. Dib's eyes widened. "Oh no...oh...no...no, no, no!" he screamed. "Tak! what are you doing?! Why are you doing this?!" he screamed and turned his head to the door. He had to stop her!

"I thought she changed! I thought she stopped trying to take over! Why Tak?!" he screamed as he tried to move toward the door, but collapsed in the process. He groaned in pain, but began to crawl toward the door. He had to stop her.

* * *

_Zim's House..._

Gaz looked up at Zim after his hand lowered from her head. She moved away from him and gave him a look. He was acting different. "What are you doing?" she asked. Zim took a step away from her. "Oh, nothing, Gaz...just..." He turned his head over to his work table. "Cleaning," he said and turned back to her with a wide fake smile on his face. Gaz noticed the remote in his pocket and grabbed it. "What's this?" she asked. Zim gasped and grabbed it from her hands. "Nothing! Er...nothing...its...nothing...just the devise...to the human television," he lied and began to gently push Gaz toward the floating platform elevator.

"I'm sorry, Gaz, but I'm really busy right now," he said. Gaz stopped and faced Zim. "Zim, what's going on?" she asked. Zim gave Gaz a look. "What? What's wrong? nothing's wrong!" he said. Gaz gave him a look, before finally going toward the flaoting platform to go up to the surface level. "Fine," she said, a bit irritated, but didnt care and jumped on the platform. The platform went up, and Gaz was gone.

Zim sighed with relief and stared down at the remote in his hands. _I dont want you to know about this Gaz... I must do it, but you will be with me...you will be my queen..._ Zim thought to himself as he pocketed the remote and looked up at the clock. 9:30. He had a half an hour till 10:00.

Zim activated his mechanical robot legs and climbed up the walls, through a hole. He climbed through the tunnel and out a different passage way of his home. He opened the latch that sat under one of the flamingoes in the front lawn and climbed out. He looked around to see if anyone was around before making his way toward the skool.

Gaz watched from behind the tree as Zim made his way down the street. She narrowed her eyes and began to follow Zim down the street. _What are you up to Zim? _She wondered as she stayed a good distance from Zim as she walked after him.

* * *

_At the skool..._

Tak walked around the skool. In the front of the skool, they were holding their annual bake sale. A bunch of kids were buying the sweet treats and cramming them into their mouths with wide bulging eyes. Tak ignored them as she went around to the other side and climbed over the chain link fence that surrounded the skool and jumped down on the other side. Mimi flickered through the fence in a flash and was next to her master's legs.

Tak pulled out a couple little objects from her pocket and stared down at them. They were little metal disks. She closed her fingers around them and began to casually walk through the empty skool. She went to the middle of the quad and dropped the disks. The disks fell inches from the ground and began to form a circle. As they did, wires and tubes shot out as they began to grow and form.

They connected and began to form into a huge metal ring. Out from the ring, a bunch of tubes and wires shot out in different directions and wound their way through the skool. Some dove right through the ground. Others entertwined through the skool's lighting. Taking the power from the skool and using it to power itself up.

As Tak watched the round base light up and began to hum with energy. She smiled to herself. Dib watched from behind a classroom as he stared at the devise in horror. "No..." he said in a small voice. He was too late..

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zim got to the skool and deactivated his spider legs. He walked up to the skool and past the bake sale. No one seemed to care or notice as he entered the skool and made his way down the hallway. He looked aorund to see if he was alone before taking his remote control out from his pocket and pushing a button.

_Instantly, A whole bunch of wires and tubes came out from the walls and began to snake their way through and around the classrooms' all throughout the skool. The tubes uprooted as they made teir way to outside. A couple of the tubes made their way around the bake sale. One accidently sucked a rainbow sprinkled donut up and continued its way along._

_Suddenly, Zim's connections got intertwined with Tak's connections and begain to join together. A couple zaps and sparks went off as the tubes mindlessly ripped through. A couple wires connected to Tak's base, thus activating it and causing a blue beam of light to shoot up through the clouds, causing the atmosphere to darken._

Zim looked down at the screen on his remote. It was blinking red. "Hmm?" he asked himself. He pushed a button on his PAK, thus pulling out a couple screens that showed all around the skool. He watched as the screens changed from one part of the skool to the next. He gasped when the screen finally stopped to the cause of the problem. Tak. The screens went back inside Zim's PAK as he bolted out the double doors out to the quad.

...

Tak looked down and noticed that Mimi was growling. Tak turned and noticed Zim running toward her. Her eyes narrowed. "Zim, what are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Zim slowed to a stop in front of Tak and caught his breath.

"What...are you...doing here?!" he screamed. "I was going to ask you the same thing, Zim," said a voice behind Zim. It was Gaz. Zim gasped. "Gaz!" he said. Gaz walked up to Zim and grabbed the remote from him. "Tell me the truth, Zim," she snarled angrily. Zim looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds swirling around the blue beam of light. His contact blue eyes widened in shock as they trailed down to the base of the beam and to Tak.

"You stole my idea!" he yelled. Gaz narrowed her eyes. With that, she crushed the remote in her hands. Zim gasped and reached out for the remote. "No!" but it was too late, the pieces crumbled to the ground. Gaz glared at Zim. "How could you, Zim" she snarled angrily.

_The donut moved along through the tube, making its way up to the generator that was producing the beam of light. It went into the base ring..._

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted them as the ground began to shake. They all fell to the ground. Zim quickly activated his robot legs and climbed his way up to higher ground, taking Gaz with him. Gaz struggled in Zim's grasp, but stopped when they got to the top. She looked down below. The beam of light flashed and instantly, the ground began to change. Out from the skool and toward the far corners of the earth at 600 miles an hour, everything on Earth all the sudden was made out of doughnut with rainbow sprinkles.

The people froze in whatever position they were in, and were now made of deep fryed dough, smothered in white icing and covered in sprinkles. Mailboxes, houses, trees, birds, dogs, everything, was now made of dough. The cold winds instantly picked up, rustling Gaz and Zim's hair as they stared down at the donut world in horror. Tak came up right next to them and gasped. "Dib!" she breathed, realizing that Dib was still at her house. Her eyes scanned frantiacally for her house. When she saw it, she felt sick. Her house was now a donut house. Tears came down her eyes. "Dib..." she whispered again lowering her head as she thought of Dib, frozen as a statue with dough for organs.

...

Dib could partially see from where he hid, and was horrified beyond belief at the doughnut world. _Tak...why...? Why did you do this...I thought you changed..._Dib thought, slowly realizing that this was why she was always "sick" She was planning on taking over the world. Dib felt as if his heart was stomped on. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise from above and looked up. Right next to the bright beam of light, was the Irken mothership.

Tak gazed up at the ship. The cold wind blew harder, ruffling their clothes as the Mothership carefully lowered itself closer to the skool. A door opened in front of the three teens and a long moving ramp came out. The Tallests appeared and stood right in front of the three.

The Tallests gazed out toward the donut based world and grinned. They licked their lips hungrily. "Good job you two, you have finally taken over this planet," said Red, turning to them. Suddenly, the two Tallests gasped. "Zim! What is that?!" Purple screamed in horror, pointing at Gaz. Zim had his arms wrapped around Gaz. Zim felt his face heat up. "I...I can explain," he said, letting go of Gaz and coming up to his Tallests. Red narrowed his eyes, but a small smile twitched at the corners of his green mouth.

"You have just violated the rules, Zim. You must never get involved with any of the creatures of this planet. Therefore, Zim, you have just lost your share of conquoring this planet, and will be sent to Foodcourtia for an eternity. Guards!" yelled Red. Zim began to scream and shout at the Tallests as he was grabbed by a couple of guards and pulled into the ship.

"No! No! you cant do this to me!" he screamed. Zim turned his head to Gaz. "Gaz!" screamed Zim as he reached out for Gaz. Gaz hesitated, she didnt know what to do. Zim just betrayed her and planned on taking over the world. She watched as Zim disappeared into the mothership.

More guards came out as they began to search the skool grounds. Just then, a couple guards came toward Gaz. Gaz fought with the guards. "No! Stop it!" she screamed, but then was knocked out. The guards carried her limp body to the ship. Tak watched the whole thing and was shocked. The Tallests turned to Tak and smiled. "Congradualtions Invader Tak, you have just invaded your very own planet, here's a sandwich," said Purple as he handed her a sandwich. Tak silently accepted it.

Just then, a noise was heard from below. "We found a human!" yelled one of the guards as they grabbed a hold of the figure. "Let go!" it shouted. Tak looked down and gasped. "Dib!" she shrieked and made her way down to him. Dib fought and struggled. "Let him go!" Tak yelled, but the guards ignored her as they made their way to the mothership. "No!" screamed Tak, but it was too late, he was now in the Irken mothership.

Tak felt tears come down her eyes as she watched the Tallests waved goodbye to her and began to board the Irken Mother ship. Mimi looked up at Tak as she came up to her legs. Tak narrowed her eyes and wiped the tears away. She lifted her arm and pushed a button on a devise strapped to her wrist. She instantly jumped into the air and disappeared. Mimi sensed that she was transporting herself into the mothership and flickered her way up to the top to inside the mothership...


	20. Rescued and Captured

Zim sighed sadly as he stood in his own dark cell. His arms were up near his head. Metal bands were clamped down around his wrists. A thin, but strong chain connected to Zim's metal bands and into the wall. Zim was chained up. He thought of Gaz as he stared down at his Metal beak boots. _This is all my fault..._he thought to himself sadly. He regretted all that he had done. Gaz didnt love him anymore. Gradually, he lifted his head and looked out the window to the rainbow sprinkled doughnut world and lowered his head once more.

_She'll never forgive me for this...we'll never see each other again..._thought Zim as he felt a strange liquid come out from his eyes and to the ground. Zim heard strange noises outside his cell, but ignored them. He didnt care about anything anymore. He was going to be a slave to Sizzlor for an eternity. The thought made Zim flinch in disgust. He sighed once more.

_I guess it could be worse..._Zim thought...but the more he thought about it, the more impossible it became. Zim shook his head. _No, I was wrong, It is worse, _he thought as he went down on his knees. the metal bands bit deep into his gloves and to his green skin, but he didnt care, the pain was the only thing right now that made him feel better.

Suddenly, Zim heard giggling. Zim snapped his head up and quickly got up on his feet. "Who's there?" he called. No answer. Zim growled. More giggling. Zim looked around in the small dark cell. No one was there. "Show yourself!" screamed Zim.

Suddenly, a familiar green dog appeared right in front of Zim. "Gir!" screamed Zim, somewhat happy to see the little disguised robot. Gir waved his hand. "Hi master!" he said. Zim shushed Gir, "Be quiet Gir!" said Zim in a loud whisper. Gir went quiet. Zim stared down at his robot. "I need your help, you need to free me. Outside are a couple guards with a key to these bands," explained Zim as he moved his chained up arms to show what he was talking about.

"Go get the-" "What?" asked Gir. Zim repeated. "Go get the-" "What?" asked Gir again. Zim narrowed his eyes. "Go get the-" "What?!" screamed Gir. Zim shushed Gir. "Go get the key," explained Zim. Gir stared up at his master blankly with his off set dog eyes. "...ok!" he said. With that, Gir turned around and crashed right through the cell wall.

Zim waited patiently for five minutes. No sound was heard outside. "Gir?" he asked. Silence. "Gir?" he asked again, getting a little more nervous. A couple seconds later, Gir crashed right back through the wall again. He munched on a hot dog. Zim stared at Gir in bafflement. "Where did you get that hotdog?" he asked. Gir stopped munching happily on his treat and stared down at it.

"...I dont know..." he said, then continued to munch on it happily. Zim narrowed his eyes. "Gir, did you get the keys?" Zim asked. Gir stopped eating his hot dog and looked up. "...Oohhh yeeeaahh..." he said, suddenly realizing. With that, Gir tossed the rest of the hotdog in his mouth in one gulp and crashed through the wall again for the third time.

He came back seconds later with the keys in his hands. Zim smiled excitedly. "Good job Gir! Now, hand over the keys," he said, straining to reach for the keys. Gir hesitated. He began to play with the keys for a while. Zim strained till it hurt. "Gir!" screamed Zim. Gir screamed and threw the keys at Zim's head. "Ow!" said Zim, but was able to grab the keys before they fell to the ground.

Zim freed himself from the chains and unlocked the door to his cell. He turned back to Gir. "Come Gir," he said. Gir responded and came bounding up to his master. The two began to walk down the long line of cells toward an elevator.

"We need to go down below to get a spaceship in order to leave the Mothership," explained Zim to Gir. Zim looked down at Gir to see if he was listening. Gir was too busy hugging a rubber piggy. Zim sighed and just assumed his "advanced" robot heard him. He pushed a couple buttons, and the elevator began to go down.

As the elevator went down, Zim and Gir were able to see outside the elevator and see the huge inside of the Mother ship. They passed through a couple levals, then to the huge control room, then down to the lower levals of the huge ship. The elevator slowed to a stop and carefully landed to the leval floor that Zim wanted to go to. Zim and Gir jumped off the floating platform and walked down the huge, long room full of spacechips. Zim rubbed his hands as he stared up at the beautiful ships excitedly.

The ships were huge, not as huge as the mother ship, but still as grand. Their shapes curved to prove to be fast. Colors brightened up their body, making them look majestic and fierce. The irken symbols were marked on each and every one of the ships to show that it was an Irken vessel. Zim couldnt chose which one he wanted. They all looked so amazing. A lot better then his old voot cruiser that was still at his house.

Suddenly, before he could choose which vessel he wanted, he heard a noise. He whipped his head around and heard something coming their way. "Gir! hide!" commanded Zim. Gir saluted to his master and jumped on his head. Zim quickly hid behind the first ship that was near the entrance. He crouched down and peeked out from his hiding place.

He gasped at the two guards who were carrying in an unconscious figure. _Gaz!_ Zim gasped as he watched her limp body get carried down the hallway, past the vessel room that Zim was hiding in, to a different room. When they were out of his sight, Zim reached for his gun. It was gone. Zim snarled angrily. He couldnt save Gaz. Before Zim could think up a plan, he heard a familiar voice. "Let go of me!" yelled a familiar voice. Dib. Zim watched as Dib struggled with the Irken guards who held his arms. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit.

_Dib wasnt affected with all the other humans on Earth? _Zim asked himsef as his eyes followed Dib. _Dib must have been in the skool when the beam of light activated, _thought Zim again. When Dib was out of his sight, Zim got out from his hiding place and followed the two captured humans down the hall. Gir continued to stand on his head in the vessel room.


	21. A Promise

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" screamed Dib as he was dragged down the long hallway. He struggled and kicked his legs, but it was no use. As they continued down the hallway, Dib thought up a brilliant plan. Dip turned his head to the right. "What's that?" he asked. The two Irken guards turned their heads. Dib made his move and stomped on the foot of the guard that was to the left of him.

The Irken guard screamed in pain and let go of Dib. Dib swung his free arm and socked the other Irken in the face. The Irken shouted words in Irk and fell backwards. His head smashed right into the wall, knocking him out cold. Dib grabbed ahold of the knocked out guard's gun and smacked the other guard upside the head. The guard screamed, but blacked out and collapsed to the floor. Dib began running down the opposite end of the hallway. He turned his head and laughed.

"Ha! I cant believe that was so easy!" he said to himself outloud. Dib didnt get far as he all the sudden bumped into something. He fell backwards and landed on his rump. He shook his head and looked up..._way_ up. A huge, tall Irken stared down at him. He held his hand out. Dib got up and silently gave the huge Irken the gun. The huge Irken silently accepted the gun as he glared down at Dib. Then he turned Dib around and made him start walking.

...

Zim followed right behind the human and huge Irken. His spider robot legs crawled along the ceiling. He looked up ahead. Gaz was still being carried by the two guards. He narrowed his eyes a bit. _How am I going to save her without being noticed? _He asked himself as he looked around, trying to find something. He eyed the two knocked out guards. When Dib and the huge Irken were a good distance away, Zim carefully made his way down and stood over the two guards. Their eyes were closed and their mouths were slightly hanging open.

Zim looked around before grabbing the one knocked out guard who still had his gun and dragged him a couple feet and laying him face up. Zim lifted his right arm and pushed a button on a watch-like devise. Suddenly a green light came on. Zim pointed the watch toward the guard. The green light scanned the guard. When it was complete, Zim pointed the devise to himself. The green light scanned over him. As it did, Zim's clothes and the guards uniform switched. Zim looked down at the uniform he was now wearing and smiled to himself. With that, he picked up the gun and walked over the knocked out guard who was now wearing Zim's clothes.

...

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" Zim shouted as he passed by Dib and the huge Irken. The huge Irken didnt pay any attention to the guard who sounded very familiar. Dib watched the guard pass by, but he gave the guard a suspicious look. _That sounded a lot like..._thought Dib. He turned his head back to the two guards he easily knocked out. Dib's eyes widened. One of the Irken's was wearing those strange Irken clothes...to be more specific: Zim's clothes! Dib gasped. "Oh no!" he cried out. The huge Irken shoved Dib to keep walking. Dib gave the Irken a glare before facing back forward.

Dib watched as Zim ran down the hallway toward Gaz and the guards. When they came closer, Dib watched as Zim tried to convince the other guards that he was one of them and that he was given new orders to take Gaz into a different room. The two guards gave Zim a suspicious look. "We were given _strict_ orders by the Tallests themselves to take this female human to the-" said one of the guards.

Zim waved off the guards words. "Yes, yes, the Tallests always give out strict orders," interrupted Zim. "But I reassure you, the Tallests have changed their minds, and told me to tell you to give Gaz-er this female pig human to me," said Zim as he reached out to Gaz. The guards took a step away from Zim and narrowed their eyes.

"Why didnt the Tallests tell us themselves?" asked the other guard. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit from frustration as he stared at Gaz. "Because, they wanted me to tell you personally, so give me the female human," snarled Zim through his zipper like teeth. The guards didnt like how the guard was talking to them, so they turned around and continued on with their assignment. Zim snarled and followed them. He stopped when a loud noise echoed through the tunnel and red lights began to flash.

"Alert! Alert! Zim has escaped! I repeat! Zim the prisoner has escaped!" screamed the announcer overhead. Zim froze when the guards who held Gaz stopped and turned back to him. "It's Zim! Grab him!" yelled one of the guards. One guard held Gaz as the other came charging toward Zim. Zim fired a couple rounds before turning around and making a run for it.

...He didnt get far. He ran right into the huge Irken that had Dib. Zim crashed into Dib, making them fall together. The guard accedentally fired a couple rounds into the huge Irken. Zim and Dib quickly crawled under the Irken guard and bolted down the hallway before the huge Irken guard landed on them. Zim turned his head back, just as the guard who had Gaz, run into one of the rooms. Zim felt a horrible feeling in his squiggily spooch and turned his head back to the front. _I will come back for you Gaz...I promise..._

Zim slowed down when he got to the two passed out guards. He picked up the Irken guard that had his clothes on and began to run. Dib followed right behind him.

"Where are you going? Do you even have a plan?" asked Dib. Zim growled and turned his head to Dib. "Of course I have a plan! And if you dont want to live, just give yourself up to _them _then!" yelled Zim. Dib turned his head. He gasped and began running faster. A whole swarm of Irken guards were chasing right behind them. Zim and Dib ran into the vessel room.

...

_A vessel began to take off. The doors opened and the ship began to fly away._ "He's getting away!" screamed one of the guards. All the guards instantly began boarding ships and taking off toward the ship Zim was in. The ship flew at top speed. The guards gained speed in their vessels right after the ship and began to fire. The ship's wing instantly exploded. The ship began to slow down and swerve in a drunk kind of manner.

The guards in their ships caught up with the ship and slowed down. They surrounded the little ship and began to open fire a couple times. The ship exploded again and finally stopped in mid air. A guard activated his space suit so he was able to breath in space, got out from his ship and boarded the ship Zim was he opened the hatch, his eyes widened in horror. Inside was the guard Zim dressed up in his own clothes to look like him. The guards stared at the passed out guard and cursed angrily.

_Without them even realizing, a ship just came out from the Mother Ship and was heading straight for Earth..._


	22. Joining Forces

_..._

Dib pressed his nose against the glass and watched as the vessels surrounding the little decoy leave...like a swarm of piranhas after a meal. Dib narrowed his eyes a bit and turned back to Zim, who was steering the vessel. "Where are we going?" asked Dib. Zim ignored Dib as he continued steering the ship. Dib growled and came up to him.

"Hey!" he shouted. Zim's sharp antennae twitched in annoyance. "What?!" snarled Zim, turning his head to Dib. Zim's magenta colored eyes seemed to darken a bit. Dib snarled and clenched his white teeth together. "Where are we going, Zim? What is your plan?" Dib asked angrily.

Zim sneered and turned his head back to face the front. "_I _am going back to Earth to figure out a way to save Gaz. I assume that my underground lab is still intact and didn't turn into a doughy mess because Gir didnt get affected," explained Zim, jerking his head a bit.

All the sudden, Gir appeared on the top of Dib's head. "Hellllooooo!" he said and began to dance. Dib gave the little green dog a little look of irritation before lifting the poorly disguised robot from his head and placing him down on the ground. Gir ran off screaming and laughing in his high pitch voice.

Zim continued. "_You, _on the other hand, will either be ejected out of this ship in less than two seconds..._or _be left on the doughy planet, out of my way, so I can figure out how to restore Earth and save G-" "Stop it Zim!" yelled Dib. Zim blinked in surprise. Dib bared his teeth. His hands tightened into fists at his sides.

"_I _am going to restore Earth and rescue my little sister!" he screamed. "_You_ are going to _kill_ my sister and _take over_ Earth! I know you, Zim! You dont care about everyone else! All you care about is yourself!" screamed Dib. Zim stared at Dib for a moment. Dib breathed heavily. Tears of frustration began to fill his eyes. Zim noticed it. His narrowed eyes relaxed a bit.

Dib quickly removed his round glasses and wiped the salty tears away before they ran down his warm cheeks. Dib averted his eyes away and placed his glasses back on his face. He turned his back to Zim. "...I have known you since Elementary Skool, Zim...you're the same...and you'll always be the same..." said Dib in a low voice. Zim stared up at the human. Zim turned his head back, pushed a button with the words: autopilot, labled on the top and got up out of the chair. He faced the back of Dib's long, black trenchcoat and straightened up.

"...you're wrong..." said Zim. Dib turned his head to the side. Zim continued. "You're wrong...I do have feelings for others...your sister...I really do love her..." said Zim. Dib looked at the tall, green alien with one brown eye, then turned all the way around to face Zim. Dib squinted his eyes a bit and wrinkled his nose as he stared at Zim. Zim stared back, his face full of concern and weariness.

Dib stopped squinting and straightened up a bit. He gave Zim a slight disgusted look. _He still couldnt believe it. He couldnt believe that Zim had changed. It was impossible. Zim was Zim, he would never change._ After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Zim turned back to the controls and took over. Dib sighed and walked out of the control room and into a different room. He sat down on a bench next to a window and stared out to the Irken Mother Ship, and the colorful planet once known as Earth...

...

When they got closer to the colorful Earth, Gir appeared in front of Zim's face and looked out the huge window. "Oooohh! Whas' that?" he asked in awe. Zim lifted his arm up and moved Gir aside. "That Gir is planet Earth, it got turned into a donut world," Zim explained. Gir continued to ooh and awe at the rainbow sprinkled earth. His small black paws and pink tongue pressed up against the glass.

"It loooks sooo gooood!" said Gir as he turned around and attacked Zim. Zim fell backwards in his chair and began to pry Gir off of his face. "Aah! Gir! Get off me!" Zim screamed. Zim's knee accidentally came up, thus pushing the controls forward. The ship all the sudden jerked forward, then gained speed toward the donut ball.

Dib was all the sudden jerked backwards and crashed against the back of the ship. He covered his mouth to keep from hurling as they shot forward to Earth at top speed. Red lights began to flash. Zim finally got Gir off of his face, but it was too late as he brought the controls toward his chest thus slowing the ship down. The wings and parts of the ship began to rip off the vessel. The ship came through the clouds. Dib collapsed back to the ground and made his way to the front of the ship. He held his stomach as he zig zagged forward.

The door opened and Dib came in, holding the door to keep from falling backwards. Suddenly, the ship bucked, making Dib fall to the ground. The engine was down and was bursting into flames. Zim gritted his teeth as he continued to pull the controls toward him. They soared over multiple doughy neighborhoods and sprinkled cities till they found the hometown Zim first settled in.

The three screamed as the ship came diving in for a crash landing. They braced themselves. Gir clung to Dib's head and began screaming in his high pitch scream. Zim screamed as his heels dug deep into the floor. Suddenly, the controls broke from the control panel and Zim fell back into his chair. Dib screamed and gripped the sides of the door for dear life.

The ship swerved a bit until it finally made contact with the ground and slid down the neighborhood and through a couple donut houses. Sprinkles covered the front of the window as the three were jerked forward and crashed on top of eachother. The ship crashed through a couple donut people, mailboxes and little dogs until finally slowing to a complete stop.

The front of the beautiful vessel was now covered in thick pink and white frosting and decorated in fist size sprinkles of every color. Hot, gray smoke slowly snaked out the back of the ship as it rested between two houses and a pink donut tree. Zim and Dib groaned as they got up from the ground around the broken chair and held their heads. Gir got up from Dib's head. "Woooo! Let's do that again!" he screamed excitedly, his green dog suit with little rips and revealing silver metal.

Dib shook Gir off him and took off his glasses to see if they were ok. His sleek, jet black hair was now a crazy, wiry mess. Zim cracked his back and groaned in pain. His antennae were bent and his "borrowed" guard clothes were tattered. "Well...that wasnt one of my _worst _landings," Zim said, trying to sound positive as he opened the hatch. The hatch instantly fell to the ground as Zim hopped out and examined his parking.

Dib got out and smoothed out the wrinkles in his tattered black cloak before looking around. "Where are we?" he asked. Zim shrugged as he turned around to examine the unfamiliar donut world. "I cant really tell, everything looksdifferent to me," he said. Zim's eyes suddenly narrowed. "...Wait..." he said. Zim began to walk forward to what seemed familiar to him. Dib looked around at the crashed vessel. A couple pieces fell from the ship as he circled it. He sighed.

"Well...I hope you have another type of transportation to get us back to that mothership; unless you think you can fix this ship, Zim...Zim?" asked Dib as he turned his head. Zim was gone. Dib narrowed his eyes. "Zim?" he called and looked around. His instincts all the sudden kicked in. _He's going to jump me_, thought Dib as he pulled off a piece of sharp metal from the ship.

His eyes shifted from left to right as he looked for Zim. Armed and ready for an attack, Dib made his way back to the front of the ship. He jumped and turned to the direction when he heard a strange noise. He narrowed his eyes and made his way forward.

Dib made his way through some strange donut trees. The strange thick, doughy branches slapped against his face as he made his way through the dough. chunks of the dough sticked to his trenchcoat and boots. Finally, he got to a clearing and spotted Zim. Dib raised his piece of metal. Zim's back was to him as he stared down at the strange donut object. Dib quietly came closer. As he came closer, he sensed that Zim wasnt pulling anything on him.

_Maybe I can kill him first before he kills me, _thought Dib as a creepy, insane grin began to form on his face. He lifted the piece of thick, jagged metal over his big head as he got just into killing distance to his enemy. Dib turned his head slightly to the right and noticed what Zim was staring down at. Dib's eyes widened. He gasped. The piece of metal fell from his fingers and landed with a thud into the doughy grass. Zim stared down at the tombstone shaped dough of his desceased mom. Dib stopped right next to Zim and stared down at the tombstone. Tears came to Dib's eyes.

"M-mom..." Dib choked out as he began to cry. Zim sadly nodded. "Gaz brought me here to show me this...she even told me the story..." said Zim. Dib turned his head to Zim. His eyes were wide and full of shock. "What?" he asked indisbelief. "She told me the story...of how she died...and how she witnessed it all...I'm sorry..." said Zim. Dib stared at Zim as he stared down at the tombstone. Zim's green face was full of sympathy and guilt.

Dib was surprised to actually see this. Zim actually had feelings. He was telling the truth...he did have feelings. "So...it wasnt a trick...you really do love Gaz..." said Dib. Zim nodded. "Yes..." Dib turned back to his mom's gravestone and felt more tears roll down his face. Dib quickly wiped them away. "I was...always so busy...I never...I never got to visit her..." said Dib. Zim turned to Dib. "I'm sure she understands...too busy trying to keep bad guys from killing loved ones..." said Zim. Dib turned to Zim again and stared at Zim. Zim stared back.

After a couple seconds of silence, Dib sniffed and wiped his eyes again. "If we're gonna save the world...we're going to have to...join forces..." he pointed out. Zim felt a twinge of pain in his squiggly spooch. It was his worst nightmare. Having to join forces with his enemy in order to save the world...

Zim glanced over at the gravestone of Gaz and Dib's mom one last time. He sighed and turned back to Dib and brought his right hand forward. Dib stared down at it and felt his stomach flip. _Is this a good idea? Joining forces with Zim? An invader so passionate into taking over the world after so many years? What if he double crosses me? What if he kills Gaz then kills me? _

Dib turned his head to his mom's grave. He looked down at the ground before he started to cry again. _I guess its a risk I have to take..._thought Dib. _I'll do it...For The world...For Gaz...and for mom..._ Dib lifted his head to Zim. He reached out his right hand and shook Zim's hand.


	23. The Unexpected Guests

Tak walked along the walls. The mothership was so huge, she found herself lost a couple times. She finally figured out which level she needed to be on in order to get to Dib and made her way up the elevator to the leval. Right when she turned the corner, she gasped. The tunnel was swamped with Irkens. She saw a huge Irken was dead, and one irken guard was just waking up from being unconscious. She ran up to the nearest guard Irken.

"What happened?" she asked. The Irken turned to her. "Zim and a human have just escaped," he explained. Tak felt her stomach twist. _A human?! Dib?!_ She ran to the nearest window and looked out to the wide black open space. She pressed her hands against the pane, trying to catch a glimpse of a small ship to see where they were going. "Dib..." said Tak, tears came down her green face. Her deep purple eyes darted around. She couldnt find anything. They were gone...Dib...was gone...She gradually sunk down to her knees on the ground and began to sob.

Tak cried in her hands. She couldnt believe it, if only she was there in time. Suddenly, she felt something rub up against her arm. She opened her eyes and looked down. Mimi looked up at her with her huge red eyes. Tak smiled and placed her hand on top of Mimi's head. Mimi sat down next to her master and rested her head against her leg. Tak sighed and lifted her head back up to the window. The colorful world floated in front of the mothership, surrounded by darkness.

Tak gazed down at it. She was the ruler of a donut planet...why wasnt she happy? She sighed. She didnt care for the planet anymore...she wanted Dib with her. If she could, she'd give up Earth, just to have Dib in her arms. Tak's eyes widened. She lifted her head up. "Zim," she said. Mimi lifted her head up, just as Tak got to her feet. Tak just realized that Dib was with Zim...but where?

Where...?

She stared at the colorful Earth, floating before her. She narrowed her eyes. With that, she turned to the guards. "I know where Zim and the human is," she said. The guards turned to Tak in surprise. "You do? Where?" one of then asked. Tak narrowed her eyes. "I will tell you...you guys can do whatever you want with Zim...but bring me back the human... alive," she said.

* * *

_On Earth..._

Zim, Gir and Dib walked down the gooey street toward Zim's house. It was a little difficult to figure out which street to turn on, and what looked familiar. Gir ran around everything, screaming with delight. He would occasionally stop and eat a donut tree or part of a donut fire hydrant, but Zim would yell at him, causing him to stop.

As they passed by all the motionless human statues all covered in donut batter, Dib started to feel very uneasy. Just then, he noticed a familiar figure. Professor Membrane. "Dad," breathed Dib as he walked up to his motionless father. He touched his dad's arm. His dad was frozen in a state of surprise, covered in sprinkles and dough. Dib turned to Zim. "Do you...do you think its too late?" asked Dib nervously. Zim waved off Dib's nervousness. "Nah," he simply said, but inside, he wasnt sure. Zim continued to walk. Dib gave his dad one last look before followeing after the green alien. After a couple minutes of walking they all stopped when a house blocked their path. Zim gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Uuugghh! why cant I find the house?!" he screamed in frustration. Then he turned to Gir. "Gir! Find the house!" he commanded. Gir instantly stopped poking a donut statue squirrel and jumped high into the air. He screamed with delight as he went higher and higher into the sky. Dib and Zim waited patiently until the disguised robot came crashing down. He landed back down on the street and simply pointed to the left. The house was just two houses away.

Zim bit his lower green lip. "Er, of course! I knew that!" he said and began to walk toward the house. Dib rolled his eyes and followed. Gir ran screaming along behind them. He stopped only to start eating a donut statue dog. "Gir! stop eating the dog!" Zim yelled. Gir opened his mouth and let the small dog fall out of his mouth and onto the ground, all gooey with robot saliva.

"Aww, but it tastes good," said Gir in a sad, disappointed voice. Zim glared at Gir. "No Gir, you can eat the dog later," Zim said. Gir sighed. "Ok," he said and got up and walked up to the house where his master stood waiting.

The three all walked into the house and began to walk toward the kitchen, all dripping in raw dough and sprinkles. When Zim wasnt looking, Gir ate some raw dough. Zim and Dib opened the lid into the trashcan that was the entrance to Zim's lab and looked down. Zim smiled triumphantly. The inside of the tunnel that went down into the darkness was made of metal.

With that, Zim hopped on to the platform and looked down at Dib. "From this point on, we will be working together, when this mission is complete, we will never mention this event, agreed?" he asked, giving Dib a stern look. Dib nodded. With that, Zim offered him his hand and helped him up onto the platform. "Gir!" screamed Zim. Gir looked up to his master, his mouth was covered in dough and decorated in millions of rainbow sprinkles. "I didnt eat anything!" Gir screamed, quickly getting up and hiding the eaten evidence.

Zim ignored Gir and pointed for the robot to come onto the platform. Gir jumped forward, did a somersault into the air, and landed on Dib's head. The platform went down, as Dib fought with the disguised robot on his head. The platform went down; deeper and deeper into the darkness. Gir's eyes lit up from inside the disguise, giving the dog look a creepy appearance.

The platform finally stopped. Zim grabbed Gir from Dib's head and held him by the dog ears, using him as a lanturn as he looked around in the darkness. Nothing seemed to be made of donut in his secret lab, so everything was fine. "Computer: on," he commanded. The computer yawned and sighed with slight annoyance. "Yes, Zim," it said in a sleepy voice and turned on, thus turning on everything and lighting up the room. Zim dropped Gir. Gir ran screaming around the room. Dib looked around in the lab as the lights blinked on.

He instantly spotted Zim's scratched flying motorcycle. He walked up to it. "Can this thing still work?" he asked. Zim turned his head and nodded. "Yeah, it just needs a bit fixing up and it'll be fine to ride again," he answered. Dib stared down at it for a minute. Zim noticed him staring at it. "How were you able to create your own craft just like that one?" the green alien asked. Dib picked up a piece from the ground. "I borrowed a couple parts from Tak's ship that crashed in my front yard a couple years ago and decided to create my own craft," he answered. Zim nodded.

"Huh...well...if you want, you can work on that thing. The tools are over there," he said, pointing to the table near the computer. Dib nodded. "Thanks," he said. Zim turned and left Dib to work. Zim made his way to where his Voot Cruiser was. He sighed and picked up a tool from the ground where he last was and began to work on his small space craft.

Gir played with the parts as Zim worked underneath the voot cruiser. He grabbed them out of Gir's hands everytime Gir picked it up from the ground. Dib connected two wire together, but got zapped and was sent flying backwards. He groaned when he got up and went back to the blueprints.

A couple hours passed. The two were almost done with their weaponized crafts when all the sudden, the doorbell rang from above. Zim and Dib exchanged confused glances. Zim turned to Gir. "Gir, can you go see who that is?" asked Zim. Gir nodded and went to the platform. The platform went up to the top leval surface to the house. Gir jumped off the trashcan and walked up to the door. He opened the door. Standing right at the door, was a fleet of irken guards. Gir screamed and slammed the door.

The door was shot down and the soldiers came bursting into the room. They turned, just to see Gir jump on top of the platform and go down. A soldier fired, just missing Gir's head. Gir went back down to where Dib and Zim stood waiting. When he got down, he crashed to the ground. "Well? who was it?" asked Dib. Gir got up. "I dont know," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from above. Zim and Dib exchanged nervous glances before running to their crafts and turning them to the elevator. More explosions went off from above. They got louder and closer. Zim narrowed his eyes. "Computer: Turn off," he commanded. Dib turned to Zim. What are you doing?" asked Dib. Zim smirked as the lights gradually went out. The room going into complete darkness. Gir's eyes glowed in the dark again. Zim turned to where Dib was.

"I have a plan, Dib. Get ready," Zim said as he turned on his voot cruiser. Dib could hear the engine start. Finally, Dib understood and turned on the engine of his wheelless motorcycle.


	24. Try Not To Die

The tube that represented the elevator to Zim's underground lab exploded. When the dust gradually settled, the fleet of irken soldiers jumped down into the dark lab, one by one. Their suits glowed in the dark, but it was still not enough to be able to see. They squinted and began to spread out. The humming made them a bit nervous.

Dib gripped the controls tightly as he waited for Zim's signal. Zim gritted his teeth as he waited for all the irken soldiers to come down into the lab. When it seemed that they were all there. Zim shouted, "Now!" He pushed a button, two guns near the sides of the voot cruiser came out and began to go off. The irken soldiers screamed in surprise and pain as they were shot down. Dib fired a couple rounds from his crasft and took the chance. He shot forward and flew out on his craft and up the expanded exit of the elevator. Zim followed right behind.

The surviving soldiers got up and began firing at the two rebel crafts until they were out of sight. Dib and Zim flew out of the house and toward the skies. Dib laughed in relief as he flew next to Zim's Voot cruiser. "We did it!" he said and did a backflip on his flying motorcycle craft. Zim smiled a small smile. Suddenly, Gir began screaming. Zim stopped smiling and turned to Gir. "Gir? what's wrong?" he asked. Gir pointed behind the ship. "We are going to die!" he said in excitement. Zim turned and felt all the fluids drain from his face. Dib turned around as well. His eyes widened behind his glasses. "...Oh, no," he said.

Behind them, was a whole swarm of advanced alien spacecrafts...and they looked pissed. Zim quickly turned back and flew faster. Dib followed right behind. "What do we do now?!" screamed Dib as he rode right up to Zim's craft. Zim was about to respond, but all the sudden, a whole bunch of colors zipped by. Lazers of all neon colors shot out from the Irken soldiers ships as they flew right behind them at top speed.

"Try not to die!" yelled back Zim as he pushed a button to activate his weapons. The ship's weapons fired a couple rounds back to the Irken soldiers. Dib nodded. "Good plan," he said and began to swerve away from the deadly lazers. They zipped around neighborhood houses and tall dough trees topped with sprinkles, trying to lose the enemy ships. The irken soldiers shot right through the obstacles with ease and still continued to shoot the rebel teens.

Gir began screaming hysterically and clung to Zim's head. Zim shoved Gir off his face and continued to duck and dodge the dough covered Earth objects. He racked his brain in a panic. He had to figure out a way to get the irken soldiers off his tail, but what? Dib and Zim darted past the skool where the huge light beam was still shooting straight up toward the swirling dark cloud sky.

Zim yelped when he felt his voot cruiser buck. He turned his head to see that one of his engines was down. Gir gasped. "Its on fire!" he screamed as smoke began to plume out. Zim gritted his teeth angrily and swerved out of the way again. He pushed another button and activated a bunch of missiles. They came out from the back and made contact with the soldier ships in the front of the swarm.

Some ships werent able to stop in time and made contact with the other exploding ships, causing a domino effect of reds, oranges and yellows to errupt in a beautiful fireeorks display. A whole bunch of explosions went off and thick black clouds of smoke came after. A couple ships were able to see the exploding ships in time and swerved around the damage and smoke.

Dib activated his set of weapons. A huge wave of blue goo came out from the back and made contact with the front of the ship that was closest to Dib's craft. Light blue electric sparks were seen around the craft as it began to slow down and shake voilently. the front half was entirely covered in thick globs of bue goo until it finally gave up and fell to the ground. A huge explosion went off down below.

Ten irken enemy ships remained. Dib and Zim rode next to each other. "I think we should split up and meet back at your house," offered Dib. Zim nodded. With that, they separated. Five ships went after Dib, and the other five went after Zim.

More rounds were fired at Zims craft as he zig zagged around the town. He came by a fresh, gooey flowing river, which gave Zim a terrific idea. Zim flew over the gooey river and pushed a button when he saw the five ships close on his tail. The voot cruiser shot a whole bunch of missiles at the five ships. The five irken ships dodged them easily, but what they didnt know was that they had trackers on them. Three out of the five blew up and nose dived right into the gooey river. Zim flew over a bunch of tall trees and made a loop back.

He shot down one of them, leaving one more to go. The last ship was hard to lose, and hard to take down. "I wanna drive!" shrieked Gir as he tried to take over the controls. Zim shoved the robot away. "No Gir! Dont! Go do something useful!" he yelled at his robot. Gir stared at his master in awkward silence before opening the hatch and flying out. Zim turned his head. He watched as Gir screamed in delight at the top of his lungs, then landed on the enemy ship. Gir was able to get inside.

"Was' that do?! Was that do?! Was' that do?! Was that do?!" asked Gir as he began to push buttons. "No! stop it you stupid robot!" the irken soldier screamed as the ship began to slow down and twist in the air. Zim grinned as he watched the ship make a nose dive the ground. "Huh, I guess that robot has some use to him after all," he said. He made his way to his house where Dib stood waiting.

"What took you so long?" Dib asked, sitting on his humming motorcycle. He was already done in taking down his share of the enemy ships. Zim waved off his words. "No need to quarrel over nonsense. My robot slave is taking care of the last irken ship for me." Dib and Zim watched as the ship nose dived to the ground and began sliding toward them. The two didnt flinch as the huge ship slowed to a stop. Gir and the Irken soldier crashed from the driver spot and to the ground. The soldier was out cold while Gir sat on top of his back.

"Yay! le's do that again!" he said excitedly. Zim smirked. "Good job Gir, now we can go and save Gaz," he said. He turned to Dib. "Here, you can wear this irken's suit, Im still wearing the other's suit," he said, pointing to the sodlier suit that he was still wearing to prove his point. Dib narrowed his eyes a bit. "Zim, we cant ride this ship to the Mother Ship," he said. Zim turned his head to the huge ship and back to Dib with a pouting look on his face. He really badly wanted to drive the beautiful vessel that was ten times bigger and more powerful then his little voot cruiser.

"Why not?" asked Zim. Dib narrowed his eyes even more. "Do you think it would be odd for only _one _ship to come back instead of all the ones that came here to get us?" Dib pointed out. Zim thought for a minute, but he knew the human was right. "Ok, fine...Do _you _have a better idea, _Dib Pig?" _asked Zim with a bitter sound to his voice. Dib rubbed his chin, thinking for a minute. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Do you have more of those devises you used to make a hollogram of Gaz to come and kill me?" he asked. Zim snickered. "Oh, yeah; I forgot all about that. How was that?" he asked. Dib snarled, "Answer my question!" he snapped. Zim sighed. "Yes, I have a couple lying around...why?" he asked.


	25. You've Grown Tall

Dib adjusted the Irken soldier helmet on his head as he sat next to Zim and Gir in the ship that Gir took down by himself. They flew straight toward the Mothership. Behind them, was a fleet of hologram Irken spaceships. Dib began to have second thoughts on his idea. "Are you sure they wont find out that they are actually hollograms?" asked Dib nervously. Zim nodded.

"They wont. Only unless if the hollograms all the sudden get liquid on them, which I doubt they will," Zim said, smirking. Dib nodded and leaned back in his cushioned seat and looked out to the beautiful vast open space of black, and the billions of stars. Dib sighed and smiled at the beautiful scene. Zim flickered his eyes over to Dib, and back at the stars.

"When you see this every single day, it somewhat gets boring and you dont seem to notice it anymore...kind of like your atmosphere with those white clouds and blue sky," commented Zim. Dib narrowed his eyes a bit, but knew Zim was right. Zim continued. "After a while, you humans dont ever seem to notice _anything... _not you and Gaz though," though Zim as he began to go into his thoughts.

Dib stared at the green alien. "Zim?" he asked. Zim blinked, he lifted his head up a bit and continued to drive the ship. Dib stared at Zim, but decided to not ask. He turned his eyes back to the countless twinkling stars that were spread across the surface of the onyx darkness...

...

When they were within a distance to where they could throw a rock at the mother ship, Zim began to slow down the ship. Behind him, the inanimate, hollogram ships, painted in all shades of purple, pink, red, green, blue and orange, stopped right behind their leader.

Zim cleared his throuat as he spoke into the communicator in his helmet. "Ahem, this is..." Zim looked down at the name tag on his soldier uniform. "Irken soldier Iks, I-er we have come back from the planet called Earth and retrieved Zim and D-er the human...pig. We would like to enter," he asked. Seconds later, someone from the mothership answered.

"Good job Iks, fly your ships into the landing section," said the voice. With that, Zim and Dib could see a section in the ship open up for their "ships" to fly in and park. Dib smiled excitedly. Gir began to scream and run in circles. Zim smiled to himself in triumph and began to ride straight toward the opening. The hollogram ships followed right behind.

The fleet made their way inside and slowly began to lower and landed on the huge platform with all the other ships. Zim, Dib and Gir jumped out and began to walk down the platform to the inside of the ship. Their helments were down so they were able to breathe. When they entered into the capsule. The door closed, cutting out all the outside space air and letting breathing air come in. Dib and Zim opened their helmet visors and sighed with relief.

"Step one, is complete," said Zim proudly. Dib smiled a small smile as he adjusted his glasses on his face. "Onto step two," he said. The alien, human and robot walked out of the small spaced room, and out to the inside of the mother ship where it opened up into a huge room. The room was connected with all sorts tubes that shot the Irkens out or up to a different leval of the Mother Ship. It was a network of tubes. Wherever they looked, a bunch of small Irkens darting in and out in a rush.

Suddenly, Zim felt something bump into him at his shins. He looked down and noticed a familiar face. "Invader Skoodge!" said Zim in disbelief.

The small Irken looked up. "Wha? who are you? Do I know you from someplace?" he asked. Zim went town to his knees. He looked around before taking off his helmet. "Its me, Zim," he said. Invader Skoodge's magenta eyes widened in horror. "Zim?!" he squealed. Zim placed a hand over the green Irken's small mouth.

A couple small Irkens stopped and looked over at them suspiciously before running off down through a different tunnel. Zim turned back to Skoodge. "No one knows I'm here, and I dont want them to," he said and slowly lifted his hand from Skoodge's mouth. Skoodge stared up at Zim in shock. He finally found his voice. "Th-thats why everyone is rushing around. W-we're bein' called in to put you into a shuttle to send off into space toward Foodcourtia," said Skoodge.

Zim narrowed his eyes a bit. He sighed and looked down at the ground for a minute. When he looked back up, he noticed that Skoodge was still looking at him funny. "Skoodge? What's wrong?" asked Zim. Skoodge didnt anwer for a minute. He reached his hand up and touched Zim's forehead. Zim didnt seem to understand. He flicked his old friend's hand away. "Skoodge, what is it?" he asked.

Skoodge finally answered. "You've grown tall," he said in shock. Suddenly, loud rings began to go off and red lights began to flash. Zim and Dib looked up in panic. Zim quickly turned back to Skoodge. "Skoodge! please help us! tell us which tube leads us to Gaz- I mean the female human's room!" said Zim quickly, his magenta eyes wide with fear.

Skoodge quickly pointed to the tube furthest from him. "I-I think that one!" he said. Zim grabbed Gir, who was staring at one of the other tubes and going toward the one of his choice. Dib followed right behind. Skoodge watched as the three rebels stopped in front of the narrow blue tinted tube, and was vaccumed up through it and sent spireling throughout the system of the Irken Mother Ship.

The stout Irken sighed and began to walk. Just as he was, he bumped into another person. "Ug! How many times-?!" he snarled in frustration but stopped in midsentence when he realized who he bumped into. "Tak?!" he asked has he stared up in shock. She was tall too?!

Tak glared down at the short Irken. "Outta the way, runt," she snarled as she passed by him. Mimi followed right behind her in her robot form. Skoodge sighed and shook his head. "Everyones becoming tall these days..." he muttered and began to walk away.

Tak stopped and turned around. "What? who's growing tall?" she asked, also completely unaware that she was taller then all the other Irkens who only came up to her shins. She began to make her way back to Skoodge, but there were so many knee high tall Irksns in her way. Tak looked down at Mimi. "Mimi, go stop that short, ugly Irken," she said. Mimi obeyed and instantly turned into her cat disguise. She darted all the short bustling Irkens toward Skoodge.

Skoodge stopped when Mimi zipped in front of him and turned back to her robot form. Her eyes went red and she threatened him with her sharp steel claws. Skoodge's eyes widened and took a step back. Just as he did, he felt his back brush up against something. The thing behind him grabbed him by the back of his scarlet covered shirt.

"Wha? hey!" said Skoodge as he was lifted up and faced Taks green face. Tak's violet colored eyes narrowed. "Who's growing tall?" she asked in a low growl. Skoodge squirmed a bit in her grip. His feet dangled. He snarled at Tak. "Let go of me!" he yelled. Tak tightened her grip. "Only if you tell me!" she snapped. Skoodge was taken back a bit, but answered in a huff.

"Everyone's growing tall these days! It sucks always being considered the shortest of the race! but now I see Irkens growing almost as tall as our Allmighty Tallests! first it was Zim and now y-" Skoodge eyes widened as he quickly covered his mouth with his black gloved hands. "Oh no," he squeaked. Tak's eyes widened. "Zim. Was there a human with him too?" she asked.

Skoodge didnt answer.

"Tell me!" Tak screamed, her violet eyes flashed angrily. Skoodge yelped. "I dont know! I really dont! th-there was another tall person with him, but I dont-" "Which way did they go?!" Tak snapped, interrupting Skoodge. Skoodge began to whimper. Suddenly, Mimi jumped up on Tak's shoulder and thrusted her sharp claws toward the small green Irken's face. Skoodge began to scream.

"Ok! Ok! they went that way! they went that way! I told them to got that way! oh please dont kill me!" Skoodge screamed. Tak turned to the tube Skoodge was talking about. Tak silently nodded her head to Mimi, who lowered her steel claws and jumped off Tak's shoulder. With that, Tak dropped Skoodge and bolted toward the advanced alien technology pipe. She stopped below it and faced Skoodge, who was just looking up from the ground. Mimi stood right in front of her master.

Skoodge watched as they were picked up and sent hurtling through the tunnel system after Zim, Gir, and Dib. Skoodge sighed and slowly got up. There were no more Irkens bustling around. He was all alone. He limped his way toward the pipe he was going toward before he ran into Zim and Tak and was sent to his destination within the Mother Ship.


	26. Reunite

...

Dib, Zim and Gir rode through the tube at top speed. Zipping all through the inside of the Mothership and to their destination. Finally, they landed on their feet and began to walk down the long, dark narrow hallway to Gaz. The edges of the hallway were lit with red lights, giving the hallway a sinister look. All the sudden, they noticed two alien video cameras in the upper right and left corners of the hallway. They were shocking white and their eyes darted in all directions.

Zim grabbed Dib by the collar and pulled him away before the cameras saw him. He shushed Dib before he could yell at him and silently pointed to the cameras. Dib understood and nodded. "How do we get past them then?" he asked in a whisper. Zim thought for a minute. His eyes gradually looked down at the helmet in his hands. He placed it back on his head and pulled the visor down. He pushed a button, and the visor tinted itself to black so Dib wasnt able to see his face.

Dib copied and they began to casually walk pass the security cameras. Gir followed right behind them in his somewhat tattered green dog costume. When they were past them, they sighed with relief and lifted their visors from their faces.

It wasn't long before they found themselves at the end of the hallway at a huge metal door decorated with glowing purple Irken symbols.

Near the top of the door was a window so you could peek in and see what was going on inside. Zim went up on his tiptoes and peeked inside. Gaz was inside, inside a glass prison. She sat on the ground and stared down at the white ground, so Zim was unable to tell if she was ok. He went back down and turned his head to Dib. "She's in there," he said.

Dib nodded and then tried opening the door. He grunted in frustration. "Its locked," he said angrily. Zim shook his head. "No, you just need to know how to open it," he said. He examined the glowing Irken symbols. He placed his left hand on one symbol, and his right on another one and pushed. He pulled his hand back, just as he heard a click. The door went down and disappeared into the floor.

Zim, Dib and Gir walked inside. Dib jogged up to the glass and lightly tapped on it with his gloved index finger. Gaz looked up. Dib waved. Gaz stared at him, then over to where Zim was. Zim was at. Zim was at the small control center box where you controlled the glass prison. He pushed a couple of strange buttons. The glass prison evaporated away. Dib smiled and ran up to his sister. He helped her up and hugged her. Gaz shoved Dib away. "Don't push your luck," she said. Dib didnt stop smiling. He was just happy to have his sister back. Zim smiled and began to walk up to her. "Gaz," he said with a smile on his face.

Gaz ignored him and walked right past him. "Gaz," said Zim, feeling a bit hurt as he walked up to her. He slowly realized why she was upset at him. Gaz stopped as she felt Zim's gloved hand rest on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gaz. I really am...you need to understand-" "No! You need to understand!" yelled Gaz as she turned her head to face Zim. Zim's magenta eyes widened and he took a step back from her. Gaz snarled. "I thought you were through with trying to take over Earth! Earth is my home! It's not yours to invade! I thought you changed Zim!" Gaz turned her head away as she felt tears come down her face. "I thought you changed..." she whispered.

Zim felt as if he was punched in the stomach. He stared at Gaz. "Gaz..." said Zim, his voice faltered and he looked away. "I have changed...I didnt try to take over Earth for myself this time...I tried taking over the world...for you...I did it all...for you..." he whispered softly, then lowered his head in shame. He failed.

Dib watched the whole thing. He begen to feel horrible for Zim. Zim really had changed, and has grown human emotions. Emotions that have evolved in him for some time now, and now, he has found his feelings going toward Gaz. Dib slowly walked up to his sister and touched her shoulder. "Dont be mad at Zim, Gaz. He was just wanting to impress you," he said, trying to help Zim. Gaz lifted her head a bit. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Dib continued.

"He really likes you...it took me a while to finally figure it out but...you two like each other...dont punch me for saying that," he added and gave a small smirk. Gaz smiled a small smile from behind her amythest colored hair. She sighed and placed her hands into her pockets. As she did, she felt something. She pulled the object out from her right pocket and stared down at it.

It was Game Slave 3. The game that has not even been invented yet, but somehow, Zim was able to get it and give it to her...Gaz ran her fingers over the surface of the brand new game. She felt tears come to her eyes. She wiped them away again. Finally she looked up and turned her head to Zim.

Zim lifted his head back up to Gaz and stared at her with guilt and sadness. Gaz stared back at him. Gradually, her mouth curled up into a smile. Zim continued to stare at her. His eyes flickered down to what she had in her hands. Game Slave 3. His eyes slowly trailed back up to Gaz's chocolate brown eyes. He all the sudden felt himself blushing when he saw her smiling at him. Gradually, his mouth turned into a smile.

He slowly approached Gaz and wrapped his long arms around Gaz's waist and pulled her close to him. Gaz wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her in an embrace. Gaz pressed her head against Zim's chest and listened to one of his strange organs thump loudly inside. Zim nuzzled his green face into Gaz's violet colored hair and closed his eyes. He smiled warmly. He was so happy to have Gaz in his arms once again.

"Aaaaawwwwww!" said Gir as he stared at them. He smiled and came running up to them and wrapped his robotic arms around Gaz and Zim's legs. Gaz and Zim opened their eyes and looked down at the twelve inch tall robot. Their eyes gradually looked up and found Dib awkwardly standing there as he stared st them. They blushed and began to move away from each other, but couldnt because of Gir. Dib waved his hand.

"Come on Gir, let's leave these two alone," he said with a small smile on his face. Gir opened his eyes and turned to Dib. "Aw, but I want to stay here," he said and gave Dib a sad look. Dib gave Gir a look. Gir looked up at Zim. Zim stared down at Gir, and silently pointed to Dib, telling the robot to do what Dib wanted. Gir stopped hugging, took a step back and saluted his master before running off after Dib, out of the white room.

Gaz wiped her tears from her face. Zim smiled a bit and lightly ran his gloved thumb under her eyes where the tears were coming down. Gaz lifted her head up to him and smiled a small smile. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come..." Gaz admitted. Zim shook his head. His sharp, black antennae twitched. "I would never do that...I will always be there for you..." he said. Gaz stared up at his magenta colored eyes. She saw her reflection in them.

Zim stared back and found himself mesmerized to her rich, dark chocklate brown eyes. He felt strange emotions flowing through him, but he didnt care. They made him feel great. He pulled Gaz closer to him. Her chest presed up against his. He slowly reached up and removed a strand of dark plum colored hair from Gaz's pale face and smiled, revealing his light colored zipper teeth.

All the sudden, the lights inside began to flash on and off. Gaz and Zim turned to the door, just as Dib appeared. His eyes were wide. "We've got company," he said. Gir appeared next to his feet. "Yaaaayyy!"


	27. A Sacrifice

Zim and Gaz ran out of the room to where Dib and Gir were waiting outside. A bunch of Irken soldiers and the two Tallests came their way. The Tallests and soldiers spotted them. "Zim!" screamed the Tallests. Instantly, the Irken soldiers went around their leaders to the front and began to shoot. Gaz, Zim, Dib, and Gir screamed and quickly ran back inside the room Gaz was being held in and closed the door.

The Irken soldiers ran past their Tallests and ran right up to the door. They tried to get in, but it was locked. A couple cursed and raised their guns. The rest raised their guns too and fired at the door. The door broke away and crashed to the ground. The soldiers filed into the room and began to search the place. The two Tallests came in after them and looked around.

"Where are they?" asked Purple. Red's red eyes flickered around till he finally looked up at the ceiling. His eyes narrowed and he pointed. "They're in the ventilation system!" he screamed. The soldiers looked up and noticed the open ventalation cover. With that, they began to run to the wall and run up it to the open cover and began to single file through the system.

...

Gir screamed with delight as he flew through the narrow ventilation tunnels at top speed. Zim, Gaz, and Dib held on to dear life to Gir as they zipped through the narrow, round tunnels and passageways to the other side of the mothership.

"Z-zim! w-we need to s-s-stop! I'm gonna b-b-barf!" yelled Dib. Zim agreed and yelled to Gir. "Gir! Stop!" he yelled. Gir nodded. "Okey dokey!" with that, he lowered his head, making him crash. The three teens screamed as they took a nose dive and skidded along the narrow tunnel. Gaz fell on top of Zim's chest. Zim groaned in pain, but looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Gaz rubbed her sore head, but nodded. Zim sighed with relief in his head. With that, he began to get up. Suddenly, he heard a strange screeching sound and felt himself falling backwards. "Zim!" Gaz gasped and grabbed his black gloved hands as the ventilation tube bagan to give away. Dib grabbed his sister as she held on to Zim. The part of the tube that Zim was on, gave away and fell. Zim gripped Gaz's hands tightly as his legs dangled over nothing.

Below was a place where the Tallests kept their huge alien pets from different planets that were taken over by the other Invaders...specifically: Slaughtering rat people. Hundereds of the dark, fur colored, human sized rats snarled and snapped their teeth up at Zim. Zim began to scream and kick his legs. The rats began to run on top of each other as they stared up at Zim with their beady red eyes.

Zim's eyes flickered back up to Gaz and Dib. Gaz and Dib strained to keep Zim from falling into the rat pit. Gir just sat their at the edge and watched Zim dangle helplessly over the hungry rats. "Gir! Help me!" Zim yelled. Gir got up and began to dance. Zim gritted his teeth in frustration. "Gir!" he yelled again. Gir stopped dancing.

Gaz turned to Gir. "Gir! if you dont help Zim, I will make you into a pencil sharpener!" she threatened. Gir screamed in fear and jumped. Zim's eyes widened when the disguised robot dog landed on him. "Gir! No!" Zim screamed as he let go of Gaz's hands. "No!" screamed Gaz as her fingers left Zim's and Zim fell to his death. Dib pulled Gaz back and they watched as Zim and Gir fell.

The slaughtering rat people seemed to grin, revealing a row of sharp yellow teeth. They began to fight where Zim was falling and wanted to be the first to bite down into the teen alien's green flesh. Zim quickly grabbed Gir's long black dog ears and got onto his back. Gir began to slow down his fall and began to turn in mid air.

Gir slowed down and hovered just twenty feet above the slautering rat peoples heads. Zim sat on Gir's back like as if he was on a miniturized flying motorcycle. Zim sighed with relief and patted the top of Gir's green head. "Well done, Gir, now lets go back." Gir silently nodded as he turned in mid air and went flying back up to Dib and Gaz. His pink tongue stuck out of the side of his green mouth.

The rat people hissed in anger as their dinner flew away and began to snap their teeth and claw the air. Their bodies shifted and twisted angrily. They began to fight, biting and tearing into each other's own dark purple colored fur through to the flesh. Mouths red with blood and anger.

Gaz and Dib sighed with relief as they watched Zim and Gir fly back up to them in the ventilation system. Gaz hugged Zim tightly when he jumped back inside. Zim hugged her back. When they stopped hugging, Gaz turned to Gir, who was brushing off all the dirt and dust from his green suit. "Thank you, Gir," said Gaz as Gir took off the dog head hood. Gaz picked Gir up and gave the little robot a quick hug. Gir smiled and hugged Gaz back.

"Yay! hug!" he said. Gaz let go of Gir and began to put him down. Gir quickly kissed Gaz on the cheek. Gaz narrowed her eyes. "Dont push your luck," she snarled. Gir didnt listen to her as he pulled his dog hood back over his face and began to run down the narrow tunnel. Dib and Zim couldnt help but snicker, but stopped when Gaz shot them a glare.

Suddenly, a strange sound began to echo through the system. Dib looked down through the hole to the huge rats. They stopped fighting. A couple were dead and were drowning in huge pools of blood. He narrowed his eyes in puzzlement and looked down at the tunnel. His fingertips touched the base of the tunnel and he felt a strange vibration through it. He pressed his ear against the tunnel and listened. Gradually, his eyes widened. He snapped his head back up and turned his head to Gaz and Zim.

"The Irken soldeirs are in the ventilation system!" he said. Gaz and Zim gasped in shock. Gir stopped running and turned his blank dog faced head. The four quickly began to run the way they were going as the vibrations and echos through the system got louder and stronger.

The Irken soldiers caught up with the rebels and began to fire at them. A couple werent able to see the hole in time and fell to their deaths. The others jumped over the hole and followed right behind the four and began to fire. Zim got behind Gaz and continued to run. He quickly pulled out his gun and began to fire. "Dib! Help me!" yelled Zim as he continued to fire. Dib turned his head to Zim. He instantly remembered that he was still wearing the Irken soldier suit and began to fire at the gaining Irken soldiers.

"How are we going to lose them?!" shouted Dib to Zim as they continued to run. Zim racked his brain, but was interrupted when a lazer shot by him and nicked his shoulder. He winced in pain, thus letting go of his gun. He cursed angrily and clutched his right arm. He turned to Gaz then Gir. "Gaz! hold on to Gir!" he yelled Gaz turned to Zim. "What she yelled, but was interrupted when a couple of lazers darted past her.

"Dont ask questions! just do it!" Zim yelled. Gaz did as she was told. "Gir! Go!" he yelled. Gir started up his rocket feet and zoomed away. Gaz held on tightly to Gir as they zipped away and disappeared down the system. Zim turned his head to Dib. Dib was firing his gun like a mad person, keeping the soldeirs from firing their own guns and making them slow down. He looked up ahead and noticed a shute on Dib's side. When they were right next to it, he pushed Dib into the shute. Dib yelped in surprise as he fell down the shute into the darkness.

Zim didnt know where the shute would lead to, but it didnt mattter.

As long as Dib and Gaz were away from getting shot from the Irken soldiers, he was at ease. Zim slowed down to a complete stop and held his arms up. The soldiers stopped and swarmed around Zim. They lifted their guns at Zim and got ready to shoot. Zim squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the painful impact.


	28. Shutes and Lazers

...

Gaz's black dress flapped in the cold breeze as she held on to Gir. Gir zipped down the narrow tunnels in the ventilation system at top speed. zig zagging right and left. Gaz thought of Zim and felt tears come down her face. She realized what Zim was trying to do. He was going to slow down the soldiers so she could get away. He sacrificed his life...and now...he was probably dead...

Gaz's thoughts were interrupted when Gir missed a turn and crashed right through the metal tunnel. Metal bit right through metal and Gir's green dog suit shredded and tore as he shot through. Gaz screamed as she ducked her head and shot right through the hole and flew through the air. She came back down and skidded along the cold smooth ground and rolled to a stop.

Gaz groaned and carefully got up and scanned the area. She spotted Gir on the ground, just ten feet from her. His suit was shredded and hung limp on his body as he got up. His right blinking blue eye was cracked and his left arm was gone. Wires shot out from the hole where his arm was supposed to be and began to spark and zap.

Gir screamed in surprise. "Yow!" he said and began to run in circles. Gaz's eyes flickered to her right and she noticed Girs arm flailing and flapping on the ground like a fish out of water. She sighed and went over to retrieve it. "Hold on," she said and bent down. Right as she reached for the arm, a boot stepped on the arm, somewaht crushing it. Gaz's eyes widened and she looked up.

Twenty Irken soldiers glared down at her and had their guns aimed right at her. They were a different group of Irken soldiers. Gaz slowly narrowed her eyes as she slowly let go of the gun and got up. The Irkens' weapons followed Gaz's body as she straightened up and stood before them. She grabbed Gir's head, just as he ran up to her and held him in her arms. The Irken standing in front of the other Irkens spoke.

"Come along, and you wont get hurt," he said. Gaz's eyes narrowed to a more of a death glare. The Irkens behind the leader took a nervous step back. Gaz bared her teeth a bit. "Go away, and none of you will get hurt," she warned. The Irkens exchanged glances, seeing whether the other will back down. The leader didnt budge as he raised his weapon to Gaz's face.

At lightning speed, Gaz kicked the Irken in the shin, causing him to falter, she grabbed his gun with one of her hands, dodged a bullet, and twisted the gun around into her hands and fired at the group of guards. The guards screamed and got hit. The survivors began to shoot her. Gaz pushed a button on the back of Gir's back and tossed him forward to them as she dodged the lazers. Gir screamed in delight as his force field activated, thus shielding Gaz. The lazers ricocheted off of the force field and back to the soldiers. The soldiers screamed in pain as they collapsed to the ground.

Gir crashed back down to the ground and his force field flickered and died. Gaz punched the Irken leader in the face and kicked him in the stomach when he doubled over. Then she hit him on the head with his own gun and he collapsed to the ground. All the soldiers were either knocked out, or dead. A pool of strange colored liquid oozed out of the wounds of the Irken soldiers.

Gaz calmly straightened up. Her purple hair and black dress were now partially dyed in Irken blood. Her dress was tattered at the ends and her arms were bleeding. She narrowed her eyes and huffed at the bloody massacre that layed before her. She looked down at Gir, who was daning around the soldiers. "Come Gir," Gaz said as she lifted the huge gun and rested it on her shoulder.

Gir got up and saluted. "Yes master!" he said and followed after Gaz. Their feet leaving bloody footprints in the pale purple foreign tile material ground...

...

Dib screamed as he fell down the shute into the darkness. His eyes were wide as he felt the cold wind rush past him. His arms and legs were up over his head. He couldnt see a thing as he kept falling. He didnt know where the shute would lead, and part of him was frightened. His back bumped into an edge of the slightly turning shute. As he fell, the turns began to grow sharper and sharper, causing his arms to hurt and his huge head to throb in pain. He heard a crunching noise as he fell. He hoped it was only just his glasses instead of something serious.

Finally, the ride ended and Dib fell into a twelve by twelve garbage dump. He landed with a sickening squish and began to sink into the dark green sludge. Dib flinched in disgust as he reached the edge of the can and began to lift himself out. His suit all the sudden seemed twenty pounds heavier as he used all his strength to lift up and out. He got on top, then flipped over and landed on the ground with a splat. He was covered in dark green garbage slime. Dib sighed as he layed there, staring up at the shute and the garbage dump.

"If you live, Zim, I'm going to kill you," he said. The smell began to make its way into Dib's nose. Dib's nose wrinkled and he kept himself from vomiting. Dib sighed again and slowly sat upright and looked around. Judging by the place that seemed to be like its own living civilization, he was still in the Irken Mothership.

Dib watched a couple of knee high Irkens pass by him and walk down a lit up pathway down to other connected pathways into another room, where other Irkens were walking toward. The eternal walls were pale purple with strange deep pink Irken symbols decorated near the trim. Dib slowly got up and began to walk along the sides, careful to not be seen by the other Irkens that were walking around.

He quietly inched along the outerplace of the room into a different room. He quickly hid behind a corner and sighed with relief. He straightened up and began to wipe away all the nasty slime from his suit and hair. He cringed in disgust as he pulled out a thin, long strand from his ear and flicked it away. When he was done cleaning most of the alien garbage from his body, he peeked around the corner where the Irkens were walking. He narrowed his eyes a bit and began to walk back wards from the scene.

"I have to find a way to get back to Zim and Gaz," he said to himself. Suddenly, he felt himself trip and fall down a narrow tunnel. He felt his heart stop as he felt himself fall backwards. In just a split second, he looked up and noticed something flicker in front of him.

_Mimi? _The black cat narrowed her glowing red eyes as she watched him fall. Instead of hitting the ground, Dib felt himself still falling. He screamed as he fell down yet another shute. He twisted and turned down. The ride was short as he found himself into another section of the ship. The tunnel started to bend into like a slide and then opened up. Dib skidded and rolled along the ground till he came to a stop. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Hello, Dib," said a voice above him. Dib opened his eyes. He found himself in another area. The lights were low and glowed a deep red. Along the narrow hallway like place had twisting metal pipes snaking their way along the walls. steam hissed out from them.

The pipes moved as if they were alive. Some parts of the pipes had glass in them so you could see what was moving inside. Strange colorful glowing liquid flowed by inside one nearest to Dib as his eyes slowly lifted up to the voice. Standing before him, was Tak. Mimi flickered up to Tak and sat on her shoulder. Tak stared down at Dib. Steam hissed out from the pipes.

Dib narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth angrily. "Hello, Tak," he said bitterly.


	29. Deeper

**Author note time: I know I spell the word laser wrong in that last chapter, but I can't help it. Even when I catch myself writing _lazer,_ ****I go back and fix it...and I miss ten other lazer mispellings...so I apologize if I spell laser, or any other words wrong, but this is fanfiction, so I'm ok :) and thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews and for reading my chapters (which only take me about ten to fifteen minutes to write). Glad you enjoy and have a nice day :) **

...

Zim opened his eyes when he heard a strange sound from one of the soldiers. The soldier looked down at his belt and pulled out a strange communicator and lifted it up to his anntenae. His magenta colored eyes flickered back to Zim as he slowly lowered the walkie talkie like devise from his antennae. He placed the devise back on his belt and lifted his hand into the air, silently signaling the others to lower their weapons.

"Hold your fire, The Tallests want him alive," he said. All the Irkens groaned in disappointment and lowered their weapons. Zim lowered his arms and sighed with relief.

_Thank you Tallests, _Zim thought. It was the only thing that made him like the Tallests again. The soldiers jabbed Zim with the ends of their guns, making him walk forward. Zim rolled his eyes and held up his arms again as he was led down the ventilation system to the Tallests.

...

Gaz walked along the walls of the ship as if she knew the place by heart. She shot a couple Irken soldiers and made her way up to the control center. She opened a door and got to a balcany looking out over the control center room. In front of it all was a huge glass window, looking out into the beacutiful starry scene of space and the small pink and rainbow sprinkled world once known as Earth. Gaz sighed as she gazed out at the space scene, then lowered her head down to the control center.

The control center was huge. It had about fifty Irkens at their own advanced looking controls and computers, just to keep the ship leval and to stay alive and working. They were too busy pushing buttons and puuling levers to even notice Gaz staring down at them.

Gir came up next to her and stood by her legs. He looked down where Gaz was looking. He clicked his arm back and flexed it to make sure it still worked before looking up at Gaz. "What do we do now?" he asked. In usion, all the Irkens working the ship, turned their heads and looked up at Gaz and Gir. Gaz turned her head and gave Gir a death glare before turning back to the Irkens.

She got up on the balcony ledge and glared down at them. She aimed her gun at them in a threatening manner. "I'm taking over this ship, and if you guys dont do as I ask, you'll find yourself talking to my gun, kapeesh?" she threatened and pulled the trigger. A green laser shot out and nearly hit an Irken. The control panel next to him fizzed and zapped. The Irkens exchanged nervous glances. They were never trained to fight, they were only trained to drive the ship. They turned back up to the female, purple haired human.

"What are your commands?" one of them asked. Gaz carefully lowered her gun as she slowly lifted her head up to the round, pink donut world...

...

Dib wiped his nose with the back of his hand and found blood on it. Tak noticed this and took a step forward. "You're bleeding," she said and knelt down next to him. Dib moved away from her and got up. "I know," he said and turned his back to her. Tak stared up at Dib, then she slowly got up to her feet. "What's wrong, Dib?" she asked. Dib didnt answer.

Tak took a step forwardand touched his shoulder. "Dib, I-" suddenly, Dib whipped around, startling Tak, and making her fall to the ground. She yelped in pain as her green arm scraped up against the ground. Mimi flickered off her master and turned back into her robot form. Mimi tried helping her master up. Dib loomed over Tak and Mimi. Mimi looked up at Dib and narrowed her glowing red eyes. She raised her claws. Tak touched the top of Mimi. "No, Mimi," she said. Mimi turned her head and lowered her claws.

Tak slowly got up. Suddenly, at lightning speed, Dib took a step forward and kicked Mimi aside. "Mimi!" screamed Tak as she watched her beloved robot smack up against a wall. The robot's eyes went black and fell down a small shute. Tak turned her head back to Dib. Her eyes widened at Dib's cold, dark expression. "How could you..." he growled angrily.

Tak took a couple steps back as Dib approched her. His hands were tightened into fists. His glasses were cracked and were slightly crooked on his face. The red lights flickered; making Dibs face sinister looking. Tak took another step backwards, cradling her arm. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Dib...I-Im sorry...I didnt mean-" she started. Dib punched a wall, interrupting Tak.

His fist went right through it. A couple of static sparks flew out. "I trusted you!" screamed Dib. His eyes were narrowed and filled with hatred. Blood dribbled down his chin. Tak took another step back. Tears came down her eyes. "I-I didnt want them to take you...I wanted you with me-" "Lies!" screamed Dib, interrupting her again.

He pulled his bleeding hand out of the wall, pulling out a couple of wires as well and ripping them out of the wall. The red lights flashed around the two. Tak stopped when her back touched a wall. She was trapped. Dib kept approching her. Fear sliced through Tak. She started to tremble. "Dib...I love you...please believe me," she said, barely a whisper. Dib stopped, inches from her face. He glared down at her. His shoulders stiff.

"How could I?" asked Dib in a deep, low voice. "I trusted you...even when you came back...You were the only person who cared for me...I thought you changed...I thought you were done with all this nonsense...Instead, I find you the ruler of Earth!...I guess I was wrong...You are worse then Zim..." Dib said. Tak gasped. She felt tears come to her eyes at what Dib just said to her.

He was right though., She did try to take over the world, just as what Zim was doing...but she actually succeeded. She actually did it. She didnt care about what Dib thought, she didnt care about all the lives she was destroying. All she thought about was ruling her very own planet...she did it for her...and that's what disgusted Dib the most.

Tak cried and shook her head. "...No...no...no. It's not true...I... p-please believe me. I...I love you. I really do... I have...I have never met anyone as amazing as you...please Dib..." she slowly reached up and clasped his hand in hers. Dib didnt flinch. Tak brushed her blue hair out of her eyes. She carefully went up on her tiptoes and kissed Dib. Her other hand came up and touched Dib's neck' bringing him closer to her. Deepening the kiss. Dib didnt move as Tak closed her eyes and snaked her green fingers through Dib's jet black hair.

Dib resisted the temptation, but then slowly found himself lifting his arms up and resting them around her waist, pulling her forward. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he leaned forward to Tak and sandwiched her between himself and the wall. His fingers slowly went up her back and pressed himself closer to her and found himself pressing his lips into hers.

Tak felt all her fears wash away as she kissed Dib. She has been waiting for this moment for years, and now, nothing was going to stop her from being with her love. She continued to lace her green fingers through his hair and pressed her chest against his. Holding him close in a passionate embrace.

Dib's eyes suddenly flickeredopen and he realized what he was doing. He quickly removed his fingers from Tak's back and moved away from Tak. Tak felt Dib move away from her. Tak opened her eyes in surprise and found herself facing Dib again. Dib norrowed his eyes and looked away from her. "I cant believe I almost fell for your stupid trick..." he muttered angrily.

He turned around. "Go away, Tak, and never show your face around me ever again," he snarled. With that, Dib left Tak alone. Tak fell to her knees and sobbed as she was left with the hissing sounds of the pipes and the flickering red lights...

/...

Zim walked down the long hallway to the room where the Tallests were waiting for him. Zim had his arms bound behind his back as he walked in long strides. The soldiers behind him had to almost run just to keep up with the tall teen alien. They were actually very amazed that Zim has actually grown since the last time they watched him on the screen... Mostly laughed at him and his attempts to take over Earth. They stopped when they got to the door. Zim narrowed his eyes when the Tallests appeared before them.

The soldiers bowed to their leader. Zim didnt flinch. The Tallests noticed this and stared down at Zim. _They hadent realized that he really had grown..._Red began to feel uneasy about this and exchanged glances with Purple. One of the soldiers nearest to Zim noticed that Zim wasnt bowing and jabed the end of his gun into the back of Zim's legs. Zim screamed in pain and fell forward to his knees. He breathed heavily and glared up at the Tallests. The Tallests looked away from Zim's death glare and over to the shorter guards behind Zim.

"Thank you, now unbound him and leave us," commanded Red. The Irken soldiers obeyed and unbound Zim's wrists. Zim brought his hands forward and rubbed his wrists. The soldiers got up, saluted their Tallests, and left Zim with them. The Tallests looked down at Zim as he got up. Red and Purple took a step aside for Zim to go ahead through into the room. "Come along, Zim," said Purple. Zim balled his hands into fists and began to walk forward.

The Tallests followed in after Zim. Inside the huge room was a special place of escape pods. They were mostly for the Tallests if there was an attack going on and they could escape with their assorted sugery snacks...or to eject a rebel Irken from the Irken race and never be seen again...

Zim stopped and faced the tall Irkens who he once looked up to as his idols. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked through his zipper like teeth. The Tallests exchanged glances. "What?" asked Purple. Zim narrowed his eyes even more. "Why did you do this to me?!" he yelled. The Tallests took a step back from Zim in fear.

"W-we did what was best for y-you, Zim...W-we wanted you to be happy-" "By humiliating me in front of everyone?! By telling me I was doing a good job when really you guys were insulting me behind my back?! What kind of leaders are you if you treat your own humble servant who has looked up to you like as if someone actually cared for you...someone who actually appreciated you for who you are and what you did...no matter how horrible..." Zim's voice began to falter. The Tallests felt guilt stab them.

Zim has looked up to the Tallests like as if they were his parents. He was their role model...now Zim has seen the true side of them and now he doesnt know who to follow anymore. They treated him like a joke, a helpless being who was thought as a humiliation to the Irken race...and they started it.

"Zim...we...we didnt realize..." said Red as he came up to Zim. Zim slapped Red's hand away and turned his back to them. Purple came up next to Red and turned his head to Red, who stared at Zim in hurt. "Zim..." he said, but faltered. Zim lowered his head and raised his shoulders up. It was too late, the damage was done...


	30. The Good, The Bad, and The Bacon

...

The Irkens could feel Gaz's eyes burn right through the back of their heads as they frantically pushed buttons and pull levers to make the ship go toward Earth. One of the Irkens turned his head over to where Gaz was. Her eyes were glaring at another Irken. He sighed with relief. He didnt like how she stared at him with her evil eyes. He felt like he was going to die a suffering death at any second. He shifted his pink colored eyes over to Gaz one last time before pushing the button for the soldiers to come...

_Please come, we're under attack...oh please come! _the Irken thought hopefully as he pushed the button a couple more times in panic.

...

As Gaz watched the Irkens controlling the ship, she didnt notice the Irken soldiers come up behind her. "Aah!" screamed Gir and pointed behind Gaz. Gaz turned just in time to see An Irken raise his gun. Gaz quickly ducked. The shot made contact with one of the control panels, scaring the life out of one of th Irkens driving the ship as the section exploded. Gaz took a step back and shot a couple soldiers in the chest. The soldiers that only came up to her chest, were killed and fell backwards. The other soldiers behind them quickly moved out of the way and began firing at Gaz.

One shot hit Gaz in the shoulder, making her fall to the ground. Gaz clutched her bleeding shoulder as the Irken soldiers advanced toward her. Right as they raised their weapons, Gir stepped in front of Gaz and ducked his head down. "Bacon!" screamed Gir at the top of his lungs. The top of his head opened up and miles of warm, steaming pieces of mouth watering red bacon came flying out of Gir's head at top speed.

The Irken soldeirs watched as the endless supply of bacon came right toward them and made contact with their uniforms. The greasy bacon pieces stuck to their uniforms and began to burn right through the foreign material like acid. The Irkens screamed in pain and began to fall to the floor and roll in agony. Gaz gingerly got up. She continued to clutch her shoulder as she watched Gir attack the Irkens with bacon.

She picked up her gun as she got up and shot the Irkens while they were weaponless and rolling on the ground in pain. Gir lifted his head up when all the bacon strips were out of his head. He picked a piece of bacon off the floor and began to chew on it thoughtfully and walked away from the brutal scene.

Gaz sighed and stared down angrily at the dead guards, then she turned to the Irkens controlling the ship. "Who called them?!" she asked the Irkens below as she pointed to the dead Irkens behind her. The Irkens exchanged nervous glances. "Who?!" she screamed. The Irkens started to freak out. Who would dare call the Irken soldiers to come to their rescue and take down the rebel human who had taken over the ship?

Gaz's glaring eyes scanned over all the Irkens until her eyes fell down on the one Irken, who had his back facing her. Gaz gritted her teeth. "You!" she yelled and pointed to the Irken's back. The Irken flinched and slowly turned around. Gaz snarled. "Who are you?" she asked through clenched teeth. The Irken got up. "K-Kemp," he said. Gaz glared down at him silently. Without saying anything, Gaz picked up Gir and placed him on the ledge.

"Make him suffer," she commanded to Gir. Gir's glowing blue turned a pepperoni red. He saluted Gaz. "Yes, master," he said and jumped off the balcony and came flying straight toward Kemp. Kemp flinched and placed his arms ofer his face and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he found Gir sitting on the arm rest right next to him with a blank expression on his face. Kemp opened hi eyes and lowered his arms and gace the robot a confusing look.

Suddenly, Gir lowered his head, and one long strip of greasy warm bacon shot out and slapped itself accross Kemp's face. Kemp screamed and fell off his chair and began rolling on the ground in agony. He screamed as he flailed his arms and kicked his legs. The other Irkens watched him in horror, but didnt move, since they were frozen to their spots. They didnt dare to move. They didnt want to get the same treatment as Kemp. They trembled in fear as they averted their eyes from the terrifying human girl and began coordinating their destination to Earth.

Gir looked up to Gaz. Gaz silently nodded her head. Gir saluted, then his colors went to its normal happy blue as e jumped down and walked up to the suffering Irken. He opened his huge, robotic mouth and placed it around Kemp's head. He spat it out and chewed on the bacon happily. Kemp shivered with eyes as wide as saucers. He was drenched in robot goo, but that was the least of his worries. "Kemp!" yelled Gaz. Kemp flinched and he looked up at Gaz.

Gaz sneered down at him. "Git back to work, or would you like me to remind you again?" she asked. Kemp tensed up and quickly got back on his chair. "No! NO!" he screamed and began pushing buttons faster then the others. Gaz clenched her fists tightly as she watched the Irkens drive the ship as fast as they could. Gir came up right next to her and continued to munch on his crunchy strip of red bacon happily.

...

Dib sighed as he walked down the long, narrow hallway. He found himself slowling down and wanting to turn back, but then he would narrow his eyes and continue to walk forward. "No, Tak betrayed me, she doesnt get a second chance," he snarled to himself as he continued down. He began to slow down when he heard a bunch of Irken soldiers coming his way. He quickly pulled down the visor of his helmet and began walking like how they walked. They stopped talking when they passed by him. Dib gave them a small wave. They gave him a small wave back and continued on their way. Dib sighed with relief and continued walking.

He still couldnt stop thinking of Tak...

He stopped at a huge window and stared out into space. It was beautiful. _Just like Tak..._said his mind. Dib screamed angrily and slammed his head against the glass window. "No!" he yelled. He felt tears come down his eyes. "Damn it..." he muttered angrily. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could see Tak's hurt face in his mind. He felt horrible. _But it was her fault, she did this all for herself, she didnt care for you. She wanted to take over Earth for herself...kill her, so she wont think of blowing it up..._

Dib sighed again as he lifted his head from the glass and gently rubbed his head. He looked out to space again and noticed the pink frosted world known as Earth. He stared at it. "I vowed myself to protect Earth... Protect it from the creatures and crazy people to wanting to take over it...now I have met someone I love...and she succeded into taking over Earth...What do I do?" he asked. He stared at the pink Earth. Waiting for an answer.

_What do I do...? Forgive her...? or Destroy her...? _

_What do I do...?_

_What do I do...?_

_... _

The Tallests exchanged sad glancesas they stared down at Zim. Zim's shoulders slumped as he stared down at the ground. Red came up to Zim. "Zim..." he haid as he placed his two, green slender fingers on Zim's shoulder. Zim moved away and turned his face to them. His teeth were bared and his eyes were narrowed. Red took a step back from Zim.

"I wont follow orders from you anymore," he said. Red lowered his arms to his side. The two fingers seemed to tighten into a strange fist. Red's eyes changed into a stern glare. "I assumed you would say that. Fine... but listen to us, Zim," Red snarled. Zim held his ground.

Red turned his head to Purple, who came right up next to Red. "Zim, you are a joke," said Purple. Zim raised an invisible eyebrow. "Since the first day you arrived to train for, Impending Doom 1, you were already making people follow your orders. You were already acting like a leader, ready to make anything into your very own slave..."

Zim didnt say anything. Red continued for Purple. "You were hard to control and needed to start _taking _orders, not _commanding _orders. Its also the reason why we sent you to Foodcourtia, so you could be trained to take an order and follow it." Zim didnt like listening to this, he started to turn his head away. "Zim, please dont take it like an insult-" started Red. "Then what should I take it as then, huh? A compliment?! an apology? no! I'm through with both of you!" With that, Zim began to charge the Tallests. The Tallests screamed in terror and quickly moved backwards.

Red's elbow accidentally pushed a bright red button, activating a pair of limp, robotic arms suspended above them. They instantly came to life and grabbed Zim. Zim was inches from hitting the Tallests. He punched and kicked as the robotic arms held him suspended just a foot from the ground.

The Tallests sighed with relief. Purple smirked at Zim as Red turned around and began pushing buttons to control the robotic arms. "Not so powerful now, huh?" asked Purple as Zim began to grow weak from fighting the robot arms. His long arms finally went weak as the robotic arms slowly moved over to the air tight capsule. The Tallests grinned evilly.

"Goodbye, Invader Zim," said Red as he watched the robotic arms start to place Zim into the capsule that would send him to Foodcourtia and never be seen again...


	31. Tilt

**Author's Note- Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. To answer Ketsueki no Tenshi's question (and possibly others): No, Im not done, and I apologize. If i could guess when this big ass story is done, Im gonna have to say...two or three more chapters...but usually when I say that its five more chapters or something... I apologize. **

**When I began this story, I knew where I wanted this story to go, but in order for things to connect, I needed things to connect it with (It's what I call Fluff) So I just made up the chapters as I went along, which just take me about ten or so minutes because it comes to me in an instant. **

**So, recapping: I apologize for this, I never intended the story to be long, and I hope you have a nice day :)**

...

The pink ball of doughnut came closer to where the whole window was blocked by pink. They were so close, they could smell the frosting and dough that was being cooked by the sun. Gaz started to feel sick to the stomach. She knew there were so many lives at stake, and now, they were being cooked alive by the sun. Was it already too late? Gaz decided to not think about it as she commanded the Irkens driving the ship.

Gir sat on her shoulder as he ate more bacon. His robot body was stained in alien blood. His little antennae was slightly crooked and the ball was stained a purple like color.

Gaz's purple hair was wild and a mess, but she didnt care. Her black dress was beginning to dry. The ends of the dress was tattered and frayed. Her stockings were damp with blood, but it didnt matter. They were going home.

Just then, Gir spotted one of the buttons flickering three different colors and decided to inspect it. "Ooh! whas' that do?!" he asked as he took a huge leap toward it. Gaz suddenly felt a horrible feeling as she watched Gir jump toward the blinking light and landed on it. The Irkens screamed in fear and took a step away. Gir's mouth was covered in bacon grease. His mouth was dribbling non stop. He squatted down at the button and began to push it.

"No, Gir!" yelled Gaz, but it was too late. Gir pushed the button...at least twenty times. The Irkens screamed and told Gir to stop what he was doing, but Gir didnt listen. The bacon grease dripped down from Gir's mouth and landed on the buttons. The grease made its way inside and began to ruin the curcuits. The buttons began to flash and sparks began to fly out. Gir got up on his feet and stared down at the growing damage.

"...uh oh," he said. Suddenly, the lights went out and the mothership began to tilt. Gaz grabbed onto the railing before falling. She growled angrily. "Gir!" she screamed over all the panicking Irkens as they shouted and screamed at the top of their lungs. Gir's eyes and body glowed in the darkness. He turned his head and made his way back up to Gaz.

The mothership continued to slightly tilt. Gaz gritted her teeth when she saw the two floating blue lights come right up to her. She was about to strangle the little robot, but lost her balance and found herself sliding to the other side of the room.

"Weeee!" said Gir as he let himself slide down with Gaz.

...

Dib watched as the lights all the sudden began to flicker. "What the-?" he asked himself, but all the sudden felt the ship lurch. He fell on his rump and began to slide down to the right. He turned around in mid slide to grab anything that was bolted down to keep himself from sliding, but there was nothing to grab onto.

Dib yelped as he slid right through into another room. He slid right past a group of Irken soldiers who had boots that kept their feet glued to the floor. Dib looked down at his boots. His thought was interrupted when the soldeirs began chasing after him and started to shoot at him. Dib screamed as he slid through the huge room, while being chased by aliens in the flickering lights.

Dib tried swerving away, but it was no use. He quickly got his feet down and tried standing up. His boots suctioned themselves to the ground. Dib stared down at them. "Cool," he said, smiling. His happiness was cut short as glowing lasers shot past him. Dib yelped and began to run.

...

The mothership made its way along the surface of Earth. Slightly tilting as it made its way toward the beam of light that still continued to flow with energy and keept the Earth a doughnut world.

Zim struggled with the robot arms. Their razor sharp metal claws dug right through his borrowed soldier suit and green skin. He groaned and kicked, but it was still no use. Just then, the lights began to flicker, thus slowling down the robotic arms.

Zim and the Tallests looked up confusingly as the lights began to flicker and finally go out. Purple screamed and grabbed Red. Red screamed and jolted away from Purple in the darkness. "Wh-what happened?" asked Purple. "I...I dont know...but I would assume that the back up power would come on...hopefully," answered Red as is eyes darted around in the pitch black room.

Gradually, the lights began to flicker back on, and the regenerating back up power hummed full of energy. The Tallests turned back to Zim. The two Tallests gasped. Zim was gone. The robotic arms were grabbing each other, thinking the other was Zim. The Tallests began to panic. "Zim?" asked Red. His eyes darted around the room. Purple turned around and around in frantic circles. Looking for Zim.

Suddenly, a strange humming sound, different from the back up energy began to go off, thus making the Tallests jump. "Wh-what's that?" asked Purple. Red looked around the room. "I...dont-" suddenly, they heard a loud sound behind them. They turned. "No!" screamed Purple. Right after the lights went out, and then came back on, the ship had instantly gone into safety mode and was now filling the Tallests capsule with all the junk food from the ship. Their stunned expressions remained stunned when they saw a familiar figure at the controls. Zim. Zim turned his head to them and growled.

"This...all this, is all that you care for, no one else." Zim said, gesturing to all the candy, sodas, and delicious, sugery sweets. "Z-Zim...please..." said Red. "H-have mercy," said Purple. Zim bared his jagged, zipper teeth. "I'm going to change that," said Zim as he turned back to the controls.

He pushed a button. The tallests gasped. "No!" they screamed and ran toward Zim and the food. Right when they did, Zim moved out of the way, just as they came to stop him. The Tallests were unable to stop themselves in time as they fell right into the huge, packed capsule of candy. Zim quickly moved back to the controls and pushed in new coordinates. The capsule closed.

"No!" screamed the Tallests. Zim gave them one last look before sending the space pod deep into space. "Ziiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm!" screamed the Tallests as their space pod was shot at top speed and away from the mothership and was sent off through tallests screamed in the capsule till they were out of sight...

Zim staggered a bit and held his stomach where the robot fingers dug deep into his green flesh, puncturing his squigglyspooch. He gasped and groaned as blood began todribble out of his stomach. He sighed and rubbed his closed eyes. He did it. He had sent the Tallests away from the Irken race, and from alien civilization...possibly to never be seen or heard from...ever again...

* * *

**Don't worry, The Almighty Tallests will be fine. They've got their candy and sweets. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :) ...please dont kill me.**


	32. Together

Zim groaned and held his stomach as he staggered out of the room. Just as he was, he saw Dib being chased by a group of soldiers. Zim just watched as the teen screamed at the top of his lungs and dodged the lasers as fast as he could. Dib's eyes flickered to Zim. "Zim!" he said. Zim waved. Dib narrowed his eyes a bit and made his way back toward Zim. Zim's eyes widened and then he began to run away from the Irken soldiers.

"I thought you died!" yelled Dib as he caught up with Zim. Zim shook his head. "No, I was taken here to the Tallests...I sent them off somewhere in space," Zim explained. Dib's eyes widened. "You killed your leaders?" he asked, amazed, but his shocked face changed when a laser shot right past his face.

"No! I didnt _kill _them, they're in a space capsule, hurdling through space," Zim said as he pushed Dib away before he got hit by a whole bunch of lasers. Dib ran back next to Zim. "Thanks," he said. "Dont thank me yet," he said as they ran back toward the capsule room. Zim grabbed Dib's arm and they both jumped up and their shoes suctioned to the wall above the open doorway. The soldiers couldnt stop in time and ran right into the room.

The two teens jumped down and Zim pushed the button near the door, thus closing the soldiers into the room. They could hear the lasers hit against the door. "That'll hold them...for a while," Zim said as the door began to slowly give. Dib and Zim began to walk away. Suddenly, the ship jolted, making the two boys fall to the ground.

"What was that?!" asked Dib nervously as he adjusted his cracked glasses on his face. Zim groaned and held his stomach. Dib noticed this and stared down at Zim's stomach. "You're bleeding," Dib pointed out. Zim nodded, but got up and waved Dib's small concern away. "Nothing to worry about, lets find Gaz and figure out a way to stop that beam of light," he said and staggered a bit. Little puddles of blood dotted around Zim's staggering body.

Dib quickly grabbed Zim's arm before he fell and placed his arm over his shoulder. "You're losing a lot of blood, you need some help," said Dib. Zim shook his head. "N-no, w-w-we need to find...Gaz..." he said, but groaned again and clutched his stomach again. Dib sighed and helped Zim out of the long hallway next to the room.

Just then, the soldiers finally got out of the room and cocked their weapons and aimed thwm right at the two teens. Dib turned around, turning Zim around as well. Dib cursed under his breath, Zim bit his lip. "Well...how many do you think you can take down?" asked Dib to Zim. Zim straightened up a bit and moved away from Dib. He silently counted the soldiers.

"Hmmm...depends on how many you can take down," he said. Dib nodded. Is there any weapons on these suits?" asked Dib as he touched his own Irken soldeir suit. Zim looked down at his own and found a small gun at his hip. "Here," he said and tossed it to Dib, just as the soldiers began to fire at them. Dib and Zim quickly moved out of the way.

Dib aimed his gun and fired. The impact of the gun made Dib get thrown back. Zim staggered and finally collapsed from both the impact, and the pain. A couple soldiers got hit and collapsed. Dib rubbed his head and looked at his gun. He smiled maniacally. "Cool," he said. Zim got up. "Sadly, you can only use it once," he said. Dib frowned and tossed the gun over his shoulder as he got up.

Just as they did, they realized that they were surrounded. Zim and Dib slowly lifted their arms. "Crap...got any more bright ideas?" asked Dib in a small whisper. Zim sadly sighed and shook his head. He held his stomach with one arm. They were unarmed... outnumbered...they were going to die... Zim and Dib squeezed their eyes shut and braced themselves.

Suddenly, right when the Irkens aimed their weapons and squeezed the trigger, Dib and Zim winced and flinched when they heard multiple shots and screams. After a full minute of waiting for the pain, they realized that they werent being shot. Their eyes flickered open and they looked up. Gaz stood before them. Behind her was a bloody pile of dead Irken soldeirs. She held a gun in her right hand as the smoke snaked out from the end. In her left was the last Irken soldier she killed. Her hair and clothes were now drenched in alien blood.

Dib and Zim gapped in shock at let go of the soldeir, letting the limp body fall to the floor with a sickening thud. a pool of blood began to form around the body. Gaz slowly lifted the gun and blew the top of the mouth, blowing the smoke away. Zim felt his heart beating in his chest as he stared at her. "Gaz," he said as he got up and began to make his way around the dead bodies to his love. Suddenly, Zim couldnt feel his legs and he felt himself fall forward. Gaz took a step forward and caught him in time. Zim groaned in pain. He felt his face heat up when Gaz wrapped her arms around him and supported him.

Gaz looked up at Dib. "What happened to him?" she asked with concern heard in her voice. Dib shrugged. "I dunno, he was like that when I met up with him, I was being chased by those soldiers," he explained. Gaz nodded and then looked down at Zim, who's eyes were now closed tightly as his hands clutched his stomach. "We need to find something that can slow the pain down, a medical center or something," said Gaz. Zim shook his head. "N-no time...we need to...need to save...Earth..." he said. Dib and Gaz looked down, startled.

"What do you mean, no time?" asked Dib. Zim sighed. "When I was going to take over Earth, I set the time to five hours...there's only ten minutes left," he explained. Dib gapped at Zim. "You were going to blow up Earth?!" he yelled. Zim shook his head. "No, I was going to stop time, just for a minute so I would have enough time to take over and become the ruler...but now, the beam of light has screwed everything up, and now, its going to permanently keep Earth as a donut world forever."

Zim doubled over and screamed in pain. Gaz gripped him tightly and held him close to her chest. "Well, then we better get moving," said Gaz. Dib sighed and nodded. "All right, let's save Earth," he said as he helped support Zim. The two human teens supported Zim and began to walk away...

As the three left, they didnt realize that they were being watched...

The little group of Irkens gasped. Skoodge nodded. "See? now do you guys believe me?" he asked them. The group of Irkens slowly turned to Skoodge with their mouths open in shock. "He's grown tall," one of them said. Skoodge nodded. They turned back, just as the three disappeared. One turned back to Skoodge. "You are ugly, but you werent lying about that," he said. Skoodge took the Irkens words as a compliment and nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes," he said. With that, the small group of Irkens exchanged glances before scattering. They left, going their own separate ways to spread the word...

...

Zim spat up some blood as he was half led half dragged down into the control room. Gaz had left Gir in charge...she had no other choice, sadly. Right when they entered, Gaz noticed that something was wrong. Gir had his small hands over his eyes. "3...piggy...6...blue...tomato! ready or not! here I come!" said Gir as he began to search through the empty room. The Irkens had escaped the room.

Zim looked up and gasped. No one was driving the ship. "Gi-!" he collapsed to the ground and began to flinch in pain. Gir turned his head. He gasped. "Master!" he screamed and ran up to Zim. Zim shook as he layed there on the ground. Gaz helped Zim back up. They looked up, just as the ship began to get deadly close to the beam. Zim gasped and ran out of Gaz's arms and fell down the stairs to the Tallest chair. He kicked aside all the empty boxes of chocolates, candy wrappers and soda cans as he made his way to the huge chair and sat down. He swiped away a box of half eaten donuts and pushed a button. A panel came up and slid right in front of Zim and revealed a whole bunch of colorful buttons.

Zim frantically pushed the buttons and pushed a button. A strange looking steering wheel came up and Zim gripped it tightly with both of his hands. He gritted his teeth as he turned the hige ship away from the powerful blinding beam. The ship tilted. Gaz and Dib quickly held on to the railing. Gir screamed as he began to slide. Zim got up and pulled the steering wheel with all the strength he had. The ship was still aiming straight for the beam.

Right when Zim was sure the ship was going to explode, He noticed another pair of hands at the steering wheel. It was Gaz. She gritted her teeth as she helped steer the ship out of harms way. The ship jolted from the sharp turn. Dib fell and felt himself sliding with Gir to the other side of the room and crashing into the wall.

Zim and Gaz's body brushed up against each other. Their heads touched as they both turned the wheel. Their hands began to hurt and slowly slid to each others and touched. The tip of the wing barely brushed up against the beam, causing it to start turning into dough. Gaz and Zim relaxed as they both collapsed on the chair. Zim winced when Gaz fell on his stomach, but slid away and sat down next to him. Their forheads touched and they gazed deeply into each others eyes for one minute.

Zim stared at Gaz as his hand slowly lifted up and touched the side of Gaz's pale face. Zim flinched his hand away when Dib jumped down from the balcony and landed next to the chair. "We gotta hurry! Zim! how do we stop the beam?" he asked. Zim watched as Gaz got up from the chair before turning his attention to Dib. "We need to reverse it..but in order to do that, we need someone up here, controlling the ship to be able to control the beam and shut it down," he explained. The two exchanged glances. "How will we know?" asked Dib. Zim tapped the side of his helmet.

"We'll communicate through the helmets communicators. Dont worry," he said. Dib and Gaz exchanged glances. "Allright, lets go, Gaz," said Dib. Before Gaz left Zim, she gave him a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Zim felt his heart stop. His eyes widened and he touched where Gaz kissed him. His eyes followed Gaz as she ran up the steps and left the control room. He felt his face heat up. Just then, Zim noticed something. His eyes flickered up to Dib. Dib smirked and laughed a small laugh before running off after his sister. Zim blushed again and looked down at his steel toed shoes.

...

Dib and Gaz ran into the vessel room and picked out a vessel. The fake vessels that Zim and Dib used to get into the ship began to flicker and disappear. Gaz pushed a couple random buttons to start up the small ship and took off. Dib sat down in the passenger seat and watched as they left the huge mothership, and came back down toward the doughy Earth.

Gaz steered the small vessel to make a long loop around the high skool, and around the huge beam of powerful light, trying to find a place to park. She landed in the neighborhood near the skool and jumped out. Dib followed right behind her and pushed the buton on the side of his helmet. "Zim, we landed safely on the ground and are making our way to the school," he said.

Up in the huge mothership, Zim was pushing buttons at top speed and stared down through the huge pane of glass to where Dib and Gaz were. He pushed a button to zoom in and see the two humans. "Ok, now go through the building to the core of where the beam is, in the -" Just then, Gir landed on his master's shoulder, startling Zim. "AHHH!" screamed Zim.

Dib winced at the loud scream from his communicator. "Ow..." he muttered angrily and took off the helmet for a minute to get the ringing to stop. He placed the helmet back on. "Zim?" he asked. Dib could hear Zim breathing heavily. "It was nothing...Gir startled me there for a minute," he said. Dib held in a laugh and rolled his eyes. His eyes flickered over to Gaz where she stood in front of the skool. Her head was tilted up, staring at the huge beam of light. The dark clouds still continued to circle around it, causing the cold winds to pick up.

Gaz shudderd a bit and rubbed her cold, bare arms. "So, what did Zim say we do now?" she asked. "Zim?" asked Dib as his hand wentup to the side of his helmet. Zim answered. "Go to the quad, and be ready to listen to -Gir! let go of that!" Zim shouted. A loud explosion was heard in the background.

Dib blinked as he heard Zim yell at Gir for a minute before turning off the communicator for a minute. He pointed to the skool. "We go in and make our way to the quad," he said. Gaz nodded and walked into the skool without further comment. Dib began to walk into the skool after his sister.

...

Zim watched as the screens above him began to make a bird's eye view over the skool, and x-ray the school so he was able to see inside the skool. Two red dots representing Gaz and Dib appeared on the screen of the x-rayed skool. "Ok, now be careful with the power wires, if you see any areas were the power is seeping out, dont touch it, or you'll turn into a frozen dough statue like everyone else," said Zim.

"Ok, we wont touch anything," said Dib. Zim sighed and carefully leaned back in his chair as he watched the two red dots make their way through the inside of the skool to the quad area. Zim groaned and held his stomach again. Gir got off of Zims shoulder to the top of the chair. He looked down from where he sat at his master.

"Master? are you ok? do you need anything?" Gir asked nervously. Zim looked up at his robot. "No Gir...dont worry about me...just...just look at the screen," he said as he looked back at the screen. Gir looked down at his master with concern before doing what his master asked him and turned his head back to the screen. Gir didnt like seeing his master hurt and wanted to help...but what could he do? He was just a robot that could make waffles...

...

Gaz and Dib finally made it to the quad. A whole bunch of tubes and wires snaked and intertwined around eachother to the main core of where the huge beam was projecting out. The multiple hums were loud and powerful. Gaz and Dib felt a huge wave of cold and hot wind slice through them as they stared up at the huge beam. Loose donut papers, pencils, notebooks, and other donut made objects were now being sucked into the beam. Dib gasped.

"Yes," said Zim in the communicator. "If that thing continues to get more and more powerful, it will turn into a black hole and destroy this little world, and possibly everything around it, so listen to my instructions carefully," he ordered. Dib nodded. "Ok, Gaz and I are listening," he said. "Good," said Zim. Dib heard a slight hesitation, and heavy brething from Zim before he continued.

"I want you two, to not get too close to the beam, but I need you guys to find the connection. I'm going to send down a cable so you guys can plug the power into the ship," said Zim. Dib told Gaz what was need to be done and Gaz took off. Just as Dib was starting to run, he slowed down. "Wait, you are going to take away all the power from the beam?" asked Dib. "Yes," Zim said on the other end. Dib stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head up to the mother ship.

"But...if something goes wrong with it...the ship might explode from the power from the beam," said Dib. Zim didnt answer. "Zim?" asked Dib. Zim still didnt answer. "Zim!" yelled Dib. "Tell me that it wont happen!" he yelled. Zim sighed. Dib blinked, his eyes widened a bit. "Zim..." he said. Zim hesitated before finally answering. "Please dont tell Gaz...I dont want her to worry," he said. Dib felt as if his heart stopped. Zim was risking his life to save the world. "Zim...you cant...Gaz...she-" "You never heard it from me, Dib, it was all an accident I didnt know, get it?" said Zim, his voice full of anger and fear.

Dib felt himself stagger a bit, but held his balance. "I...I cant tell Gaz that..." he said. "She cant know, Dib-" started Zim. "She loves you, Zim! You cant do this to her! She'll be heart broken forever! you cant do this, Zim!" yelled Dib into the communicator. Dib felt himself collapse. He sat there on his knees on the ground. Zim finally sighed. "I know...but there is no other way...please, Dib...do this for me...I'm asking you this...just this once...dont let Gaz know...tell her my last words...was that I loved her...please Dib...as a friend..." Zim said. Dib's eyes widened even more.

_Friend...Zim has never called him a friend before... he really meant it. Zim really meant it. He considered him a friend. After all the years of being called names and being known as his enemy...they have finally come together, come to an understanding with eachother...and Zim considered him one..._

_A friend..._

Dib closed his eyes and sighed as he hung his head down low. "...Ok, Zim..." he said. Zim seemed to sigh with relief on the other line. "Thank you, Dib," said Zim. Dib opened his eyes and looked up. He notcied Gaz coming toward him. He slowly got up when she stopped in front of him. "Dib? is something wrong?" she asked. Dib hesitated. Finally, he shook his head. "No...everything's fine," he said.

"Is Zim ok?" she asked. Dib opened his mouth, but then stopped, he closed it. He stared down at the ground. He clenched his hands into fists, then relaxed them before tunring his head back up to Gaz. "...Yes...he's doing fine..." he lied. Gaz nodded. "Ok, I dont want anything to go wrong with him, I hope he can still make it," she said and left.

Dib lowered his head. He wished he could tell her, but he actually realized that he couldnt do it. He couldnt tell Gaz either way, it would hurt her. "Good job, Dib," said Zim. Dib sighed and began to follow after Gaz...

...

The two humans scanned the quad. Then they began to search through the tangled mess of the octupus tentacle like tubes that surrounded the beam. The winds began to pick up even more, sucking in more things and making it harder for the two humans to continue on with their mission. Just then, donut trees began to uproot from themselves and began hurtling toward them.

Gaz gasped and dodged a donut tree. Dib ducked, but felt himself get nicked and fell. He crashed on top of a couple of tubes and struggled to get up. Suddenly, a donut bench came toward him. Dib's eyes widened. The bench skidded along toward him, then as he scrambled to his feet, it got on top and got stuck in the entanlement. Dib was stuck. He groaned and tried getting up, but it was no use.

"Gaz!" he called, but she couldnt hear him over the loud humming and noises. She turned, just as another uprooted donut tree came hurtling toward her, and smacked the back of her head. Gaz screamed, but stopped in mid scream and collapsed. She blacked out. "Gaz! No!" Dib stared up at the huge mothership that loomed over the school. "Zim! we need help! Gaz just got knocked out and I'm stuck!" he yelled into the communicator.

Zim gasped as he stared at where Dib and Gaz were from the mother ship. His eyes widened. "Oh no!" he said. He looked up at the picture on the screen with the image of the beam. The bar next to it was very close to maximum power. The beam was going to turn into a black hole in any minute!


	33. The Final Goodbyes

...

Dib struggled from under the heavy donut bench and continued to yell for Gaz. "Gaz! Gaz! Oh please wake up!" he yelled, but Gaz was out cold. He body began to slowly move toward the beam from the continuous winds that were picking up even more. Dib continued to struggle, but it was no use, the bench was stuck tight, and he didnt have the upper body strength to lift it up from him.

More objects continued to whiz past Dib's head and enter into the forming black hole. Dib finally gave up as he felt tears come down his eyes. His mind opened up an image of Tak and more tears came down his face. "I-im sorry Tak..." he said. The black hole began to form and get bigger and bigger. Dragging Dib and his sister to the gapping darkness of nothingness...

...

Zim gasped as he saw on the huge screen that Dib and Gaz were in trouble. "No!" he said and tried to get up. A huge jolt of pain made him sit back down. He groaned and rubbed his stomach gently. He looked back up at Dib and Gaz. They were stuck, and they werre going to die. Zim turned his head to Gir. Gir sat on the top of the chair above Zim's head.

"Gir! go and help Dib and G-" Zim stopped in midsentence when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He turned back to the screen. A vessel was leaving the mothership. Zim narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion and tried to contact the mysterious vessel. No answer. He zoomed in on the vessel. He still wasnt able to get a clear image. Finally, Zim did an x-ray scan. The screen cleared and revealed an x-ray of inside the vessel.

Zim's eyes widened. Gir's sky blue eyes seemed to widen a bit at who was driving the vessel. Tak.

...

Dib screamed and struggled as he felt himself so close to the black hole, he could feel parts of himself leave his body. His hair whipped around his eyes as hot tears rolled down his face. He took one last look at his unconscious sister and braced himself for the black hole.

"Dib!" yelled a voice. Dib opened his eyes. His glasses suddenly left his face. A green hand grabbed them before they were sucked into the gapping darkness. Dib's eyes squinted a bit. A blurry image was seen standing in front of him. He felt the heavy bench that was on top of him, leave and get chucked into the black hole. Dib felt an arm grab him and pull him away in time. He was handed back his glasses from the stranger that just saved him from death.

Dib placed his glasses back on. He turned his head, just in time to see Tak make her way to Gaz. Dib's eyes widened. "Tak!" he gasped in shock. Tak picked up Gaz and supported her as they made their way back to the safe spot where Dib sat. They fought with the force of the black hole and began to fall back a bit. Dib got up and ran to the females and helped Tak drag Gaz. Gaz's hair whipped wildly in the strange winds as Tak and Dib held her. They forced themselves to go forward. Their feet dug into the ground and their upper bodies angled forward.

Debris smacked up against their faces, but they ignored it. Gaz was still unconscious, and it was hard to keep her from slipping awa from their fingers. Tak shifted Gaz and gripped her tigher. Dib didnt the same and gritted his teeth, using all his strangth to get away from the black hole. They finally made it to a safe location and went down behind the half destroyed wall. It was still useful enough to be a small fort, away from the whipping winds and flying donut objects.

They both set Gaz gently down. Dib and Tak sat down next to the unconscious purple haired human and caught their breath. Dib was on all fours as he gasped for air and finally turned his head up to Tak, who was sitting on her knees, her hands on the ground, gasping and heaving for air. Dib took a couple more breaths before making his way over to her.

"T-Tak..." he gasped out. Tak turned her head to Dib. Dib continued. "You...came...for me...even...though...I left...you...why?" he asked Tak didnt answer as she continued to breathe heavily. Dib's heart pounded inside him as the cold wind sliced through him. He couldnt look up anymore and looked down. He looked back up when he found Tak closer to him. They faced each other, staring deep into each others eyes.

"Because...I...love...you...Dib..." she said. Dib stared at Tak for a minute before lowering his head a bit in shame. "I'm sorry...for saying...all those horrible... things to you...I didnt...mean...it..." he looked back up at Tak. "I...feel...the same way...for you..." he said. With that, Dib reached up with his right hand and touched the side of Tak's face. He leaned in and kissed her. Tak couldnt help but smile and kissed him back.

Their romance was quickly interrupted when a long cord trailed along, swaying in the winds and appeared next to them. They stopped kissing and looked up. It was connected to the mothership. Tak and Dib exchanged glances. Just then, Dib heard Zim's voice in the communicator. "You have not much time, hurry up!" commanded Zim. Dib nodded and disconnected the communicator. He took off his helmet and placed it down on the ground. He turned to Tak and lifted the other end of the cord.

"Let's go," he said. Tak nodded, with that, they got up and made their way back through the chaotic quad of wires and tubes to the connection. Right when they left, Gaz began to wake up. She groaned and rubbed her head. She brushed away a couple of strands of hair that were being controlled by the wild invisible force and looked around. She blinked and turned her head to where the quads was. Tak and Dib were making their way back to the black hole and had the cord with them that was connected to the ship.

Gaz narrowed her eyes a bit. Something didnt seem right. She looked down and noticed Dib's helmet. He left it behind. She picked it up and shifted it around as she held it up to her face. SHe turned it and found a button on the side. She pushed it and placed it up next to her ear.

...

Zim heard his name from the communicator. "Zim?" asked the voice. The voice didnt sound like Dib. Zim narrowed his eyes in puzzlement and answered. "Dib?" he asked. The voice responded. "No, it's me, Gaz," she said. Zim felt his heart stop. His eyes widened a bit. "G-Gaz! wha-? I-er! Where's Dib? What's happening? Are you ok?" he asked at a rapid pace. "Zim, Dib and Tak are going to connect the cord to the mother ship...Zim...?" asked Gaz, her voice changed. She sounded nervous. Zim blinked and leaned forward in his chair. The screen zoomed in to Gaz.

"Gaz?" he asked. Gaz looked up at the mothership, but on the screen, she seemed to be staring straight at Zim. "...Zim, tell me the truth...if Dib and Tak connect the power source that's feeding the black hole to the mothership...are you going with the ship when it explodes?" she asked. Zim sighed and leaned back in his chair in guilt. He felt horrible when he saw tears roll down Gaz's face. "Z-Zim? p-please dont tell me...are y-you...?" her voice faltered a bit.

Zim clasped his hands together and he held them to his mouth. He stared down in guilt and sadness. He couldnt say it. Gaz began to get frustrated and screamed at the ship. At him. "Zim!" she screamed and more tears rolled down her pale face. Zim winced a bit at her harsh tone and felt warm liquid roll down his own face. He was crying. He had completely gained human emotions for Gaz. After so many years of being on Earth, he finally had feelings for a human being...and now...he was going to leave her...forever.

"...Yes," Zim said in a small voice as another tear rolled down his face. Gaz eyes widened in horror. She figured it out, and now, there was nothing that could change it. Zim was going to die...to save Earth...for Gaz.

Suddenly, a strange sound was heard on the screen. Gaz turned. Zim moved the zoom back in bit, just in time to see Tak and Dib connect the cord to the connection. The cord lit up and the power ran from one of the tubes, and up to the mothership, taking away all the power. "No!" screamked Gaz. The winds began to die a bit, and the mothership was beginning to overpower.

Zim sighed and leaned even more back in his seat. He turned off the communicator as Gaz began screaming at him through it to not do what he was going to do. Gir jumped down and landed on the arm chair next to Zim. "We're gonna die now, arent we master?" the little robot asked. Zim slowly turned his head to Gir and silently nodded his head. "Yes, Gir, we are going to die...there's a huge possibility that I will not make it out alive...but you will possibly survive the impact..." Zim hesitated before finally saying: "It has been an honor working with you Gir, I really enjoyed having you as my robot slave, and you will always be remembered as the best, after I'm gone," he said, then he saluted Gir. Gir began to cry as he saluted back to his master.

"G-Goodbye, M-m-master..." cried Gir as he moved toward Zim and hugged him. Zim stiffened at the gesture, but finally gave in and hugged his beloved robot back. Even though he never always got along with Gir, he knew deep down that he was really going to miss the little robot and his stupidity.

The huge mothership's lights began to glow brightly, making the sun look like a dim lightbulb as the power flowed through it. The mothership began to shake and jolt from all the power. Pieces began to fall and crash down on top of the donut school from below. Zim picked up Gir and placed him back on the arm rest as he began to push the buttons to steer the ship upward and begin to move far away from Earth as possible.

Zim looked down at Gaz at the skool one last time. Tak and Dib were holding her back as she struggled in their grasp to try and unplug the cord that connected to the mothership. She screamed and cried till she finally gave up and fell to her knees. Zim lowered his head as more tears came down his face. He wiped them away and watched as more pieces from the ship began to fall away from the ship. The black hole began to shrink. The powr became weaker, and the beam of light began to narrow a bit.

Suddenly, blinding red lights began to blink around Zim. On the screen, it showed how the mothership was at overflowing copasity and was going to blow up if the incresing power kept going up at its alarming rate. Zim ignored it and looked down at the screen as Earth slowly began to grow smaller and smaller...

Zim intertwined his fingers together as he sat at the chair. The bright lights got brighter and brighter. Zim closed his eyes. "Goodbye Gaz...I love you..." he said. Then he braced himself for the harsh and painful impact...


	34. The End

**Author's Note: Thank you Psychochicken for telling me of the song: Rogue Galaxy's end theme: Dreaming My Way Home. It really touched me as I reread chapter 33, and actually found myself almost crying. It was a very sad song, and I think that song would be a very nice theme song for that chapter. Thank you again. **

**To everyone who is reading this...this is obviously the last chapter, which is going to be a long one. My gift to you. Happy Holidays :)**

* * *

**...**

Zim opened his eyes when he all the sudden heard Gir scream. He lifted his head and turned his head to Gir. Gir got up and pointed at what startled him from behind Zim. Zim turned his head and looked behind his chair. Zim's eyes widened when he found a billion Irkens standing behind him. They stared at him with their huge, wide multiple shades of purple eyes. Their green faces seemed very pale, even in the blinding light. Zim slowly got up and they all gasped in usion and took a step back. Zim stared down at them in confusement. Finally, one spoke up. "So its true, you have grown tall...". Zim stared down at the aliens that only came up to his knees.

He stared down at them and raised an invisible eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I havent grown...you guys shrunk," Zim pointed out. The aliens just stared up at Zim with shock and amazement. "No Zim...you have grown..." said another. Zim scanned over all the short Irkens. He blinked. He still didnt understand. He didnt recall him ever growing tall. Zim's eyes flickered as he tried thinking back. Gradually, his eyes stopped and stared back down at the Irkens. His eyes widened. He finally realized that they were right. He lowered his head and stared down at himself. He had grown! He was tall!

Suddenly, the Irkens began to say something. "You have defeated the Tallests, Zim...you are now the leader," they said. Suddenly, in usion, all the Irkens saluted Zim. Zim looked back up at them. The leader? He had always thought of himself of being the leader of the Irkens...but now, he didnt care...he just wanted to be with Gaz.

Suddenly, before Zim could say anything, the Irkens advanced toward him, their short arms stretched out. Their eyes were wide, almost as if they were under a trance. They began to chant. "New leader, new leader, new leader..."

Zim took a step back. "N-no! no! I dont want to be the new leader! stop!" he said, his voice full of fear. The Irkens were scaring him. The Irkens ignored him and continued to approach him. Suddenly, Gir jumped in between the advancing army of knee high Irkens and his master. His eyes went red and he got into a ready position to fight the Irkens. "Do not come any closer," he threatened.

The Irkens continued to come closer. Gir began to fight them. He opened the top of his head, and a couple pieces of bacon came out, slapping across the Irken's green faces. The Irkens screamed and fell backwards, but more kept coming. Gir tried to activate his bacon again, but he had run out. Suddenly, one Irken drew out his gun and shot Gir. Zim gasped. "Gir!" he yelled.

Gir screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. He began to fizz and jerk on the ground until finally, he layed still. Random blue sparks flew out from the robot. Zim began to run to Gir, but had to move backwards as the Irkens grabbed his legs. "No! Stop!" he screamed. More Irkens continued to grab him. Zim felt himself losing and collapsed to the ground. More Irkens began to pin Zim down as others began to move around Zim and sit at the controls section and drive the ship themselves.

They disconnected the cord that was connected to the connection. The lights flickered and began to dim a bit as all the extra power was now being contained in the back up power supply. The ship was safe. Zim gasped as he strained himself to turn his head and look up at the huge glass window that stared down at Earth. "No..." he breathed out as he felt all the air escape from his lungs because of the Irkens.

...

Tak and Dib held each other close as they stared up at the huge Irken mothership. Gaz was on her knees as she stared up at the mothership as well. Her eyes began to hurt from crying so much. pieces of the ship began to rain down on them and crashed down on the school. The beam of light became narrower and narrower as the power was drained away. Suddenly, the power cord snapped off. Tak and Dib gasped. Gaz turned her head to the beam of light, then back up at the ship. "Zim..." she said in a whisper.

What was going on? What was Zim doing? The beam of light all the sudden began to gain back its power and started back up. Tak and Dib gasped as they let go of each other and scrambled after the cord, but it was too late, it was already gone. The huge ship gradually stopped glowing as its power was contained and taken care of. Tak and Dib wrapped their arms around each other and touched their forheads against the other.

The cord had broken off, the power was coming back, thus bringing back the black hole...they have lost. Tak and Dib held each other tightly and closed their eyes. Gaz stared up at the ship, waiting for Zim to come down and save them. She watched as a huge piece from the ship was ripped away and came hurdling toward Earth to the school. She watched it and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold winds began to pick up again. She felt tears come down her face again as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

_The heavy piece of metal came down toward the tangled tubes that connected to the base of the core that activated the beam of light. The heavy piece of metal crashed down on top of the one of the tubes, thus cutting off the circulation of power to the core. The donut that started the whole mess, flew out and landed on the ground. Then the donut was crushed by another piece of debris from the ship. The beam of light made a loud high pitch scream of shock as the source was taken away. Without the donut, it was pointless. The beam of light shot up into the air in shurt spurts before finally giving off its last bit of power. _

_The beam shot off, thus turning the Earth back to the way it was. Everyone turned back to normal and woke up from their long sleep and continued to do whatever they were doing before. Unaware at what happened. __Plants turned back to their normal green healthy selves. Animals had their normal fur back instead of dough and sprinkles and walked away. Inanimate objects were back in their normal material and color. _

_The beam hummed angrily. The ground began to shake as the core spat out sparks and parts of itself. Finally the beam of light flickered away and the dark clouds in the sky shifted away and became a bright, clear blue sky. _

Tak and Dib opened their eyes and looked up. The octopus like monster was dead, and everything was back the way it was. Tak and Dib smiled. "We did it!" said Dib excitedly as he lifted Tak into the air. Tak laughed and hugged Dib. Dib spun them both around once before putting Tak back down. Tak kissed Dib on the mouth and Dib kissed her back. They did it. They saved Earth.

They laughed and turned to Gaz. Their excited smiles gradually left as they stared at Gaz, who was still staring up at the sky. The ship was gone. They carefully walked over the dead tubes and made their way to Gaz, who was still on her knees. Her eyes were red as she continued to stare up at the blue sky. "Gaz..." said Dib, but faltered. He couldnt think of anything comforting to say to Gaz. Zim was gone. He left them. Why didnt he come back? What happened?

Finally, Gaz silently got up and began to walk out of the half destroyed school and down the neighborhood to her house. Her head hung low. Zim was gone. He was never coming back...never... Gaz couldnt cry anymore because her eyes stung. She wiped her eyes with the back of her fingerless gloved hand as she continued to slowly walk away from the school back to her house.

She looked one last time back up at the clear blue sky, hoping for the ship to come back. Hoping for Zim to come back. _Zim...come back...please...come back to me..._Gaz thought to herself to her head. Finally, she lowered her head back down and continued to slowly walk through the normal neighborhood...

...

Zim continued to fight with the small Irkens, but there were so many, he coundnt fight anymore. He watched as the ship left The blue and green Earth until it was gone from his sight. Stars dotted the pitch black sky. He already longed to see Earth again. He turned his head down to Gir, who' eyes were black and dead. He choked back his tears for his beloved robot who risked his life to save his.

Zim lowered his head. It was all his fault. "I'm sorry Gir...I'm so sorry..." he sighed when he thought of Gaz. "I'm sorry... Gaz..." he also whispered in a low voice. Then, he lost all the strength from his arms and legs as the Irkens continued to grab him and began to carry him out of the control room. "New Leader...new leader...new leader...new leader..." they all chanted. Zim was too weak to do anything as they took him down the long, huge hallway and toward a room. They carefully took off the top part of the suit, revealing his green chest. His PAK was still connected to him as they placed him in a small shower like room.

Zim floated in the small white room as an invisible scanner began to scan through him. Instantly, his wounds magically began to heal themselves. His huge gap became smaller and smaller till there was nothing left. Zim sighed with relief as the pain gradually disappeard from his weak body. Then, the Irkens carried him to another room. Zim could barely see what the room was. His vision was starting to blur a bit. He didnt understand why though. He felt weak, and tired.

The Irkens walked into the room and placed him down on a table. Zim didnt move as he stared up at the dim ceiling. Glowing red decorations somewhat lit up the pale, dark room. Zim slowly turned his head over to his right and saw a floating tray of alien tools. He noticed a figure move in the darkness. He slowly turned his head back up to look up at the ceiling, just as an Irken, dressed in a strange looking suit with his mouth covered by a white mouth cover.

Zim didnt move as the strange, surgeon like Irken, lifted up a creepy, wicked sharp tool. Three more strangly surgeon like Irkens circled around the table Zim was laying on and they each had a deadly looking tool in their white gloved hands as well. "Now hold still, my Tallest...this will only hurt for a minute," said the first surgeon as he brought the sharp tool toward Zim's body.

Zim's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out...

...

_6 Years later..._

Gaz stared out at the blue sky. She sighed and lowered her head as she layed down in her bed. Gaz was now twenty one years old and living on her own. She barely gradualted out of high skool and moved away from her dads house to another city. Away from the horrible memories that made her think of Zim. She had never left her house after that...

She couldnt. Even when she had the horrible cravings for Bloaty's pizza, she thought of when she had her first date with Zim. She cried herself to sleep every night. Some people who lived near her house began to feel uneasy with having her around, and began rumors about her. Occasionally, a person from the neighborhood would call someone to hopefully take her away so she could get medical help, but the neighbors saw the medical people run out screaming from her house from their windows. Gaz didnt want anyone near her. She just wanted to be left alone till the end of her days...

Once a week or so, Tak and Dib would come by and visit her to see how she was doing. A couple years after Tak and Dib graduated, they got married and got a home to themselves. They knew about Gaz's condition and decided to come by and help her. They knew she was upset about not having Zim with her, but they still continued to see if she was still eating, and not thinking about suicide.

"Hey Gaz, how are you?" asked Dib as him and his wife came into the room. They found Gaz sitting on her bed. Her long, purple hair hung low over her face as she stared down at the object in her arms. Game Slave 3. A couple tears splattered on the game. Tak and Dib exchanged sad glances to each other before approaching Gaz and sitting down next to her. Tak lightly stroked Gaz's hair as Dib sat on the other side of his sister and touched the top of her hand. Gaz didnt move as they tried to comfort her. Gaz continued to stare down at the gift that Zim gave her from the very begginning.

"I miss him..." she finally whispered. Dib and Tak nodded. "We know, Gaz...we know..." said Dib in a soft quiet voice. Gaz slowly lifted the game up to her chest and hugged it. She lowered her head even more and began to cry. She began to tremble. She all the sudden felt scared. What if Zim died? What if he never made it, even though the ship didnt blow up? What if...? Suddenly, her moms words echoed in her head: _"Dont be afraid, Gaz...Dont be afraid..." _She trembled again. She couldnt help it. She didnt want to be afraid, but she was. She didnt want to think that Zim was dead...The thought frightened her.

_Dont be afraid, Gaz...Dont be afraid..._

...

Zim sighed as he stared out at the black, starry sky through the window in the Irken Mother ship. _His _Irken mothership. He wore a dark purple Tallest suit. After when he blacked out all those years ago, the Irkens had to surgically remove and fix a couple of things on his body in order for him to fit into the Tallest suit. He was now the new Tallest of the Irkens. The last thing he ever wanted...

His two, slender green fingers jutted out from the thick, heavy cuffs that were placed on him. A bit of his blood stained each cuff where his thumbs once were. It was the Irken custom to whoever it was to become the next Tallest, must have their thumbs cut off. After so many years, the pain still stayed with him. His nubs where his thumbs once were gave off another jolt of unbearable, excrutionating pain, but Zim barely felt it as he stared out in sadness at the pitch black starry sky. His eyes began to tear up, but then stopped. Since after being away from Earth for almost ten years, he had gradually lost the emotions of humans...but he still had his feelings for Gaz... He placed his two fingers on the glass as he thought of Gaz..

Just then, an Irken came up to him. Zim didnt pay any attention and continued to stare out at the black space. "My Tallest, it is time to choose the next group of Irkens for Impending Doom 3," he said. Zim didnt say anything to him. The Irken blinked and stared up at his leader. "My Tallest?" he asked. Zim sighed and tried to curl his fingers that touched the glass into a fist, but it was near impossible to do. _How could the last Tallests make a fist? _

Zim sighed again and let his hand fall back down to his side. "All right. I'll be there in a minute," he said. The small Irken saluted to his Tallest and walked away. Zim's shoulders slumped forward till it began to hurt. He wasnt able to straighten out as much because of what he had to wear now. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he spun around and pounded the glass with his fist, making a small crack in the glass.

He half expected the glass to shatter and break, thus sucking him out into space and to possibly die in peace, but it didnt happen. Zim rested his head against the glass and closed his eyes. He was a prisoner. A prisoner to his own kind. He has become something so great and so powerful, yet, it made him unhappy. In fact, he was in the worst possible situation he has ever been in. Zim gradually opened his eyes and turned away from the window. He didnt want to be The Tallest. He wanted to be with Gaz...

Gaz...oh how the name itself felt so far away from him. Zim lifted his four fingers up to his face. He couldnt stand it. Being away for som long...being a prison in the mothership as it hovered over his home planet known as Irk. Zim actually felt homesick for Earth then his own planet he was raised from.

Just then, Gir came up to his master. "Hi mast...master!" said Gir as a couple of sparks came out from his head. Since Gir was destroyed my the crazy mob of Irkens, Zim was able to retrieve the little robot before it got thrown away in the gabage disposel and began to work on him and bring him back to life. Gir was able to recover, but his memory and parts of himself still werent all there and he would sometimes shut down on random moments. Other then that, he was back the way he was before.

Gir brought out a plate of half cooked waffles and lifted them up to Zim's face. "Here you...go! Fresh bananas!" he said happily. Zim looked down at the waffles. He accepted the plate. "Thank you, Gir," he said and stared down at them. Gir stared up at his master. Suddenly, his arm popped off. Gir gasped and quickly grabbed it and placed it back on his arm. He pulled out a bunch of tape and began to wrap his arm with it to make it stay on his body. His head and leg where also bandaged up from also falling off in the past.

Then he looked back up at his master, who didnt even touch his waffle. "Master? is something...wrong?" he asked. Zim sighed and shook hs head again. "No Gir...its just...I...I'm not hungry right now..." he said and lowered the plate of waffles a bit. Gir stared up at him. "Oh..." he said, then a couple of blue sparks came out from his head. Then Gir smiled a small smile and brought out a big box of paperclips. "You want a topping on your puppy!" he said and began to pile a bunch of paperclips on Zim's waffles. Zim didnt say anything as he looked away and looked out to the empty space one last time.

He handed the plate back to Gir. "Thanks, Gir...it was delicious, he said in a somber tone and left the little robot. "Good morning!" said Gir and waved to his leaving master as he stopped piling paper clips on the waffles and placed them on his head like a hat. "Weee!" he said and began to run around in circles a couple times before he finally decided to follow Zim.

Zim walked down the long hallway. As he did, he passed by a couple of short Irkens. They saluted him as he passed by. "My Tallest," they said. Zim gave them a small wave and continued on his way. When there was no more Irkens he sighed and lowered his hand. Just then, he began to slow down a bit, almost to a hesitation as he came near the vessel room. He slowed to a stop and stared a the vessels in the room. He stood there, frozen in his tracks.

Gir stopped near his master's feet and looked up. "Whas wrong?" he asked. Zim stared at the vessels. For so many years, he has been itching to just escape, but something always got in the way, causing the idea to get pushed back further and further away for him to attempt. He was dying to just leave the mothership and try to go back to Earth again. The only problem, was that he couldnt remember which way Earth was. Just then, a couple Irkens passed by Zim. They saluted to him. "My Tallest," they said in usion. Zim gave then a small wave.

"You know, you guys can just call me Zim," he said. The Irkens stopped and exchanged glances. Then, they burst out laughing. "That's a good one my Tallest!" said one. Zim rolled his eyes and waved them to continue on their way. He didnt want to go through the arguement again of how they can call him by his real name instead of 'My Tallest' all the time. It didnt matter anyway, they'll stll call him The Almighty Tallest, no matter how powerful he was to them.

Zim gritted his teeth when they left and turnd back to the vessel room. Finally, he made up his mind and walked in. Gir followed right behind him. They entered into the vessel room. "Mas...mas...ter?" asked Gir as they walked around through the lined up Irken vessels. "What's wrong, Gir?" he asked in a quiet voice. He turned his head to Gir, then took off the waffles that sat on the little robots head and took a bite out of one of them and continued walking, searching for the right one...

"Arent you supposed to be at the main center on planet Irk for Impending Doom 5?" asked Gir. "It's Impending Doom 3, Gir, and yes," he said. He finally spotted one that caught his eye. It was a small vessel with a voot cruiser style to it, just like his old one. "Perfect," he said with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he heard voices from the doorway of the vessel room. He grabbed Gir and dove into the open cock pit of the small vott cruiser. Zim closed the hatch and waited.

Gir looked around as he sat down at the passenger seat. "What are we-?!" Gir yelled, but was shushed by Zim. "Quiet Gir!" said Zim in a loud whisper and placed his index finger to his lips. Gir copied Zim's move and asked again. "Whay are we in here?!" he yelled. Zim quickly slapped his hand over the robots mouth. "Shhhhh!" said Zim. Gir went quiet.

"I'm going to escape Gir. _We're_ going to escape from this place," he said in a quiet voice. Gir stared up at Zim. Finally, Zim removed his cuffed hand from Gir's mouth. He turned to see the Irkens leave the vessel room and turned on the engine to the small voot cruiser. He activated the huge hatch to open for his small vessel in the vessel room and took off. He didnt have to worry about being found on the tracker. The smaller the vessel, the harder it was to track.

Zim gripped the steering wheel tightly with his long fingers till he couldnt keep it up for much longer and made the ship go into autopilot. Zim found a map near the drivers seat and opened it up. "Earth...Earth...Earth..." he muttered to himself. Finally, he found it. It was a small picture of a planet with a question mark drawn on it. Earth. Zim smiled a small smile and folded the map up and gave it to Gir, who instantly ate it. "Here we go," said Zim and pushed a button on the controls, making the autopilot drive the voot cruiser to go faster through space. _Zim was coming home..._

_..._

After about five minutes of driving through space, Zim and Gir heard a strange noise in the back. Gir blinked. "What was...that?" he asked Zim shrugged and turned his head to the back. Nothing. He shrugged again and kept driving. The noise came up again. After the third time. Zim turned to Gir. "Go check it out," he said. Gir got up and saluted. "Ok, mas...ter" said Gir as he turned and jumped to the back.

Gir looked around in the back. His eyes lit up, but began to flicker a bit. He looked around in the dull darkness. He finally gave up after a couple seconds. Suddenly, Gir saw movement. He turned back. His eyes glowed red. "Who's there?" he asked, turning back. Silence. Gir frowned as he slowly began to turn back around. Suddenly, the strange figure flashed past Gir and to the front where Zim the Tallest was. Zim screamed in a startled scream and placed his hands in front of his face. The fligure flickered in front of Zim. It was Mimi, Tak's robot. "Mimi?" said Zim as he slowly lowered his hands down. Mimi flickered in and out of her cat disguise as she layed there, weak and hurt.

Gir came back up to the front and noticed Mimi. "Aw," he said in a sad tone and came up to where Mimi was laying. He pulled out his roll of tape and began to wrap the areas where they were sparking and was open, revealing a couple loose wires. Mimi looked up at Gir with her red eyes. She turned back to her robot form as Gir wrapped her arm. Gir smiled a friendly smile and finished taping her arm.

Mimi looked down at her arm and flexed it a bit. Somewhat good as new. She got up and silently turned her head to the window that looked out to blackness. A purple planet went by, and a couple shooting stars. Zim looked up at Mimi. "Mimi, why were you in here? What happened to you?" he asked. Mimi turned to Zim, but didnt say anything. Zim decided to not ask any further questions as the autopiloted ship zoomed through space to where he hoped was Earth.

"Mimi," said Zim finally. Mimi looked back at him again. "We are going back to Earth," he said. Mimi all the sudden seemed real excited. She'll be able to see her master again! Zim nodded. "Yes, we are going back, so I dont want you contacting the mothership and telling where we are going. As you can see, I am the new Tallest," he said, gesturing to himself. Mimi silently nodded.

Zim nodded as well. "And I have decided to leave my place as Tallest to be with Gaz, so, if you want to see Tak again, which I'm sure that you want to see, you better keep it quiet, understand?" he asked. Mimi nodded. Zim smiled. "Good, now...do you have any idea which way it is to Earth by any chance? The map is not that helpful to know ing the _exact _location, and Gir is as useful as a rock," he said.

Mimi nodded and took control of the autopiloted ship. Zim smiled. He actually was glad he chose the small ship that miraculously had Tak's robot in it. Mimi was very useful to him now. Zim sighed as he relaxed in the drivers chair and closed his eyes to sleep. Gir did the same in the passenger seat and fell asleep as Mimi drived the ship to Earth...

...

_Two weeks later..._

Gaz slowly ate her bowl of oatmeal as her brother and sister in law watched her. She swallowed and took another bite before scooting the half eaten bowl away. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice and got up to mope in her bedroom again. Dib got up and grabbed Gaz's hand. "Wait, Gaz" said Dib. Gaz stopped and turned her head to him. Dib stared at his sister. "We...Tak and I, would like to show you something outside," he said. Gaz stared at Dib, then at Tak. Tak smiled and nodded. Gaz sighed. Dib let go of Gaz's hand. "Ok," she said. With that, Gaz followed Dib and Tak to outside.

Outside, Gaz placed her hand up to block the blinding sun. She hasnt gne outside for so long, everything was so bright. It stung her eyes. She squinted in the sunlight as the married couple filed into their car. Gaz sighed and followed them to the car and got in. Dib turned on the car and drove his wife and his sister down the street, down the neighborhood and out of Gaz's place.

Gaz looked out the window and watched as her familair neighborhood disappeared and slowly became her old neighborhood she knew when she was a little girl. They turned a corner and went downt the street near the school. She had no idea what it was that they wanted to show her, but she was hoping it was good. They continued down the street. Finally they turned a corner, then down the street, then down another street... to Zim's old house.

When they arrived, they all got out of the car and stared at Zims house. Since Zim didnt come back to show that he still lived in the house, a couple bulldozers came by and bulldozed his place to the ground. A chain wire fence ran around it. Gaz stopped and gasped at the sight of what was left of Zim's house. She couldnt believe it. After so many years, and she never knew that the construction people decided to get rid of it and leave it as an empty lot. It enraged her.

"Wait Gaz!" said Dib as Gaz began to turn back around and began to walk away. Gaz turned back angrily. "What?! you just showed me Zim's house! its destroyed! Iknow! thats what you wanted to show me! thanks! goodbye!" she yelled at them and began to storm off. Tak ran after her and finally came up to her. "No Gaz, thats not what we wanted to show you," she said. Gaz stopped and huffed angrily at the disguised alien. "What is it then? Is it something that'll help me get over the fact that the person I truly loved is gone and possibly dead?!" she snapped.

Tak shook her head, causing her really short blue hair to move a bit. "Not really...its just. Dib why dont you bring it out," she said. Dib nodded and ran over to Zims house to the backyard. He disappeared behind a small tree and some bushes. Tak led Gaz a bit closer to the destroyed house. A couple minutes later. Dib came riding out from behind the plants on a familar craft. Zim's voot cruiser. Gaz stared at it as it came over and finally landed in front of her.

"When we found out about the construction workers finally agreeing to destroy Zim's house, we were able to save his little vessel. We know you would possibly want it for something..." said Dib as he got out from the small craft and landed on his feet when he touched the ground. Gaz stared at the voot crusier. Zim's voot cruiser. Gaz stared at it as she slowly approached it. She reached out and touched it. All the sudden, she felt closer to Zim...as if Zim was there with her.

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise. Gaz pulled her hand away and looked up to the sky. Tak and Dib exchanged confused glances before turning their heads up to the sky as well. The clouds blocked the flying figure, but the three adults counld somewhat make it out. It was a vessel. An Irken vessel. "Who is it?" asked Dib as he squinted and placed his hand up to block the sun from his eyes. Tak shrugged as she stared at the vessel as it broke through the clouds and came flying down toward them.

Gaz watched it. Finally they were able to see the Irken symbol on it and took a step back when it came in for a landing. It landed twenty to twenty five feet away from them, and about ten feet from the little voot cruiser. Steam came out from the sides of the ship. Zim's craft was way smaller then the mystery craft as the three stared at it in confusion. They couldnt see who was inside because the huge main window was tinted. Just then, it opened.

Tak gasped and ran up to the craft. "Mimi!" she cried when she saw the flickering robot come out from the ship. Mimi's red eyes glowed excitedly when she saw her master and flickered to her. Tak wrapped her arms around Mimi when she jumped and held her beloved robot close to her. Dib came up to Mimi. "Hey Mimi," he said and attempted to pat the top of the robot. Mimi turned her head up to Dib and revealed her claws. "No Mimi!" said Tak and held her robot from tearing her husband to shreds.

"Dont hurt Dib, Mimi, he's ok. We're ok," said Tak as she placed Mimi down and wrapped her arms around Dib. Mimi stared up at them, then finally understood. Her claws shrunk down a bit and she came up to Dib and hesitated before wrapping her arms around Dibs legs and hugging him. Dib smiled and patted Mimi's head. "Nice to see you back Mimi...no hard feelings, right?" he asked Mimi silently nodded. She turned to see Tak smile and hug Dib tighter. As long as her master was happy, she was happy.

Gaz sighed sadly as she watched Dib and Tak reunite with Mimi. Mimi drove herself in the vessel back to Earth to her master. That was all... nothing e- "Gir! Dont touch that!" Gaz heard a familiar voice yell behind her. Gaz turned, just as the vessel Mimi came out of went up in thick white smoke. She heard someone cough and make their way through the thick smoke. Just then, a familiar robot came running out of the thick smoke. "Im on fire!" Gir said excitedly and ran around Gaz. All the sudden, he did a harsh sut down and collapsed to the ground. Gaz turned back to the smoking vessel, just as a dark figure emerged out. She gasped. Zim made his way out of the thick smoke and waved his arm to clear away the smoke as he walked away from the vessel.

Zim blinked and looked up when he found Gaz standing there in front of him. He stopped coughing and lowered his arms. His eyes went wide. "Gaz," he said. He took a step forward. Before he knew it, he felt Gaz tackle him and wrap her arms around him. Zim almost fell when Gaz embraced him. He felt his bare arms all the sudden get wet. He looked down and noticed Gaz crying. She looked up at him with wet tears. Before Zim could say anything, Gaz went up on her tiptoes and kissed him hard on the lips. Zim's eyes widened in surprise.

A strange feeling went over Zim. The emotions were slowly coming back again. He gradually closed his eyes and kissed Gaz back as he held her in his arms. He didnt understand the thing of kissing on the lips, but he actually liked it. Gaz slowly moved her head away to breathe then hugged Zim tighter. "I thought I lost you," she said. Zim smiled. "No, I promised I would never leave you, Gaz," he said as he stroked the top of Gaz's purple hair. More tears of joy ran down Gaz's face. She had her Zim back.

Tak, Mimi and Dib made their way around the motionless Gir and to Zim. Zim looked up at them, his eyes widened a bit, as well as Tak and Dib as they stared at him. "Wow, you've changed," Dib pointed out. Gaz stopped hugging Zim and took a step to the side. Zim looked at them. "So did you," he said. Tak, Gaz and Dib had changed They were older, and taller. Since Zim had been gone from Earth for about six years, he hasnt been able to grow another couple inches.

Tak gasped. "You're a Tallest now?" she asked. Zim looked down at his Tallest suit. He looked back up at Tak. "I had no choice, they forced me into it...that's why the mothership didnt explode. They took over me. They needed a leader...and since I got rid of the last Tallests...I was the next Tallest," he said. Gaz realized this and looked down. "Oh, so you're just visiting here then," she said sadly. Zim was only here for a short amount of time, then he'll go back and rule his fellow-

"I'm not going back," he said. Gaz's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back up at him. "What?" she asked. Zim turned to look at her. "I'm not going back," he said. Gaz blinked. "Why? You are a ruler of your own kind now, wasnt that your dream?" she asked. Zim shrugged. "It was, when I was younger, but now, I have someone in my life I want to be with. Hopefully for the rest of my life," he said as he placed a hand on the side of Gaz's face.

Gaz gazed up at Zim. Gradually, her mouth turned upward into a huge smile. Zim smiled back. He had never seen her smile so big before, and neither had Dib, who was staring at her in shock from the right. "Aww," said Gir as he came back to life and hugged Mimi. Mimi stiffened a bit, but finally allowed Gir to hug her.

Zim stared down at Gaz. "I love you," he said. Gaz continued to smile, "I love you too," she said. Zim leaned down and kissed Gaz on the lips. Gaz kissed him back. They were finally together...at last...

The End!

* * *

**Done! *slams head down on table* Whew that was a long fanfic! I didnt realize I was going to do that...oh well, at least Im finally done. :) and I'm currently working on the sequel ZAGR Forever, so go and read it! :)**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the story, and didnt mind the last chapter to be sooo long. I gave you guys a happy ending :) hope you enjoyed. Thank you everyone who read this fanfic and have survived it. Now go enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful Invader Zim day and a happy New Year. **

**Bat13SJx! signing off :)**


End file.
